FFVII  Sanity
by Batajitsu
Summary: Sephiroth never reaches the Mt Nibel reactor, thus never goes insane. Story focus's on Seph, Zack and Cloud, in what their lives would of been like had Seph stayed sane. This is based on the original FFVII game. View more info on bio. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1 A night on the town

_Sanity _

_Chapter 1 - A night on the town _

By Batajitsu

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, me Batajitsu. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard echoing through the shadowed empty streets of Midgar's Sector Four slums.

Another step echoed, followed by a small splash as water sprayed over the steel-bound boots of the figure clad in black.

A gust of wind moved through the street causing broken windowsills to shake on their hinges. The figure's long black cloak flapped violently in the wind, his long sleek silver hair swaying with it.

The figure rolled his silver armoured plated shoulder backwards craning his neck as he did so, causing a readjustment in the leather strap that was encasing the length of his giant samurai-like sword, the Masamune.

He stepped again, his boots splashing gently into the puddles whilst the tip of his masamune gently scraped along the ground, slicing through puddles much the same as the Presidents yacht through water.

He stopped, and in a slow calculated movement turned his head from side to side then upwards towards the high bridges that crisscrossed above the slums of Sector Four, analysing any possible threats that may have been lurking within the shadows. His glowing emerald eyes gradually came to rest upon a pair of unused railroad tracks, rusted from lack of use and maintenance, which were by now partially buried in the gravel.

He changed his direction and followed these rusted, uneven tracks leading to centre of Sector Four.

As he walked, wreckage could be seen, a depressing picture of broken down trains: each adorned in graffiti, abrasions and red rust stains. Reaching his arm outwards, he respectfully brushed his hand over the roof of the train that now was turned onto its side. He closed his eyes, sighing gently as memories of the past attempted to flood his thoughts.

Shaking his head with a melancholy sigh he continued on, eyes closed as he allowed the wreckage to guide him to his destination. After several minutes of this, he approached a run-down building which seemed to have been constructed in patchwork fashion with any materials that were on hand. A wooden sign hung from a single rusted nail just above the doubled wooden-imitation doorway.

A small sigh was emitted as the figure reached out, ready to fling the door open with both hands.

He touched the doors then jerked back, spinning on his heel, just avoiding the ragged-clad body that came flying out bouncing twice amongst the gravel before coming to a stop some several feet away from where the figure stood.

"And stay out, you lousy free loading drunk!" yelled the unmistakeable voice of the bartender from inside.

Another small sigh escaped the figure's lips.

The man re-approached the doors, this time not stopping as he pushed opening the left door with one hand to reveal a well-lit room, which keeping with tradition still managed to maintain deep shadows towards the back in which the light seemed unable to penetrate. The bar was lined with round wooden, poorly polished tables with high steel chairs with worn-out red cushioning, many of which were missing legs or were damaged in some way. Men and women each dressed in simple clothes were either brooding over their respected drinks or else booming loudly amongst friends.

Looking around, he noticed two figures to the right, nestled comfortably in a corner table which gave full view to the comings and goings of the waitresses and entrance.

He nodded in their direction once; they seemed however not to notice. He sighed again, lowering his head, as he approached the bar.

"Check your weapon, please," a gruff voice commanded as he took a seat on the only stool that looked as if it would hold.

Brushing a strand of silver hair away from his eyes and tucking it behind his ear, he lowered his gaze to the counter, causing shadows to cover his features as he closed his emerald green eyes.

The stranger, after several minutes of this, and ignoring the bartender's request murmured his order.

"Weapon check, please!" The bartender now held his hands on his hips, a stern expression covering his face.

The figure slowly opened his eyes and stared at the tender for several long moments, his mako-enhanced eyes illuminating his expression.

"Ri.. Right…" the bartender stammered, quickly averting his gaze away from the man in black.

Shakily the tender reached under the counter and drew out a bottle of a crystal clear liquid which was near empty, and instead of pouring a glass, handed the bottle to the stranger.

Nodding in appreciation, the man unscrewed the top. A small crisp sound followed, which was then followed by a low-sounding gulp as the stranger took a mouthful of the liquid swallowing without pause.

"That's good," the stranger murmured with a deep sigh as he rested the bottle on the counter.

The man lowered his head once more, hunching over his drink and slowly began swirling the bottle around in circles, watching as the liquid moved around and around in a mesmerising fluid of motions.

A loud slapping sound sounded through the bar.

"Owww, hey babe what the hell was that for, I was just giving you a compliment, no need to slap me over it!" yelled out a roughish male voice.

"Oh yeah, slapping my ass is a real compliment," yelled the young blonde waitress in a snappish voice, her lips pursed upwards in rage at the actions of the young male.

"Oh hey, don't be like that suga… Hey, I have an idea, what do you say you come back to my place for a li'l fun, aye? Can be just the two of us..."

The young man winked, smirking in a cocky, arrogant way that seemed to suggest that no matter what anyone else thought or said he knew he was right. He ran his hand through his jet-black, unkempt hair, fiddling with the tip of each spike, all the while smirking.

The young lady who slapped him looked him over with a grimace of disgust on her cute young freckled face. First staring with obvious contempt in her eyes at his rugged brown cloak wrapped loosely around his body, which jutted outwards at the shoulder, then at his partner whom was seemingly sleeping resting his head in both arms at the other end of the table, dressed in the same fashion, only with brilliant blond hair which seemed as though it could impale anyone that touched it.

She looked back over at the man with black hair then bit the bottom of her lip as she stared into those brilliant green eyes; she tilted her head slightly, remembering the tales she'd heard from her friends about the people with such eyes and build.

He winked again, and this time she blushed.

"I... ummmm." She stammered for a response.

"Oh come on," he pleaded, opening his arms outwards with his palms extended as if to show he was no threat.

He winked again, gently plucking his lips together in the gesture of a kiss.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," he whispered.

Immediately after this the woman slapped the black haired stranger's face twice more.

"PERV!!" she shouted as she slapped his face once more.

"Hey Marie, what's going on?" A scruffy looking man dressed in a yellow trench coat, with short curly brown hair in dire need of a haircut approached. Three cronies flanked each of his sides. He draped an arm over Marie just above her breast whilst the other hung onto a bottle of whisky wrapped in a brown paper bag. Even from the distance between the two, the black haired man could not only smell but even taste the stench of alcohol that the large man reeked of.

"Oh, hey buddy," the man with black hair called out a friendly smile covering his face.

"I had no idea she was yours, no hard feelings, right?"

The scruffy man's eyes narrowed; his upper lip curled exposing some yellow stained teeth as he snarled like a wild animal.

Without warning he pushed Marie away, causing her shoulder to knock hard against the wall and grabbed the black haired man's front of his cloak tearing him up from his chair, and pulled him so as they were now mere centimetres away; the black haired figure fell to the floor, the figure however was still smirking.

"What are you smirking at, you little punk." Spit flew from the larger man's mouth as he snarled the words out loud.

"Bill, that's enough, he was just joking around… There's no need to beat him up over nothing!"

"Shut up woman!" Bill responded in anger. "Don't speak unless you're spoken to!"

Bill reared back his right arm flexing his muscles as he closed his well-rounded fist and just before he lashed out, Marie grabbed hold of the large arm by the wrist with both of her delicate hands.

"No, don't, please Bill," Marie whimpered in protest.

"SHUT UP!!" roared Bill.

With that Bill backhanded Marie; she let out a small whimper before hitting the ground. She sobbed in pain as she clutched her now-swollen cheek where the deep imprint of a hand was now coming to form.

The whole bar turned to face the corner as they heard this.

The black haired man's eyes narrowed whilst his eyes turned a brighter shade of green.

Bill, however, did not notice.

"This will teach you to mess with my woman!" Bill roared as he reared his fist back further.

Letting go of the stranger's neck Bill lashed out with his fist, only to connect with nothing but air. The stranger grabbed hold of Bill's now outstretched arm, shifted his weight to his left then as if Bill were only a child flipped - or rather tossed - him over his shoulder and onto a poorly constructed table that was splintering at the edges.

A loud thud followed as Bill landed on the table where the black haired man's companion was sleeping. The deep thud that was emitted, however, did not stir the blond haired companion.

"Why, you little punk," one of the six cronies growled as each flipped out a small carving knife.

"You sure you wanna do that?" the black-haired man asked in a grim tone.

The cronies seemed to consider their chances for a moment, looking at each other as though looking for an indication of what to do. Foolishly, they charged.

The first struck high at the stranger's chest, the stranger however twirled out of the way, grabbed the man's wrist then using his elbow like a wedge crushed downwards causing a loud snap to occur in the crony's wrist. The man doubled backwards clutching his wrist in agony.

The next attacker was only a split second behind the first; the crony sprang forward, aiming at the black haired stranger's neck, yet anticipating this, the stranger twirled slightly, and with a chop to the back of the neck sent the crony skidding along the floor already unconscious.

The other four stopped their attack.

The stranger however did not. He charged forward round-housing the man next to him with a closed fist, instantly breaking the man's jaw. Without stopping he swung his right foot out high catching another under the chin causing him to fly upwards before crashing down on top of the other man who was now clutching his jaw, moaning in agony.

He slowly allowed his leg to swing around back to the floor before looking at the remaining two with a look of complete boredom.

The two remaining cronies looked at each other, looked down at their four downed friends, then at their leader before breaking into a run, tumbling over themselves as they escaped through the double doors.

Shaking his head in disgust the stranger turned to where Marie was lying on the ground. Gently he helped lift her to her feet and guide her over to where Bill was lying down, without even looking the black haired stranger pushed Bill's body off the table and rolled him off to the side. Picked up his chair and offered it to Marie whom graciously accepted. The stranger seeing as there were no more chairs for himself, sat himself upon the top of the table.

"You ok?" he asked gently, as he brushed his hand over Marie's cheek where Bill's hand had struck her.

"Hey tender, you think we can get some ice over here?" He paused, noticing for the first time that the entire bar was looking his way, "What are you looking at?" he growled as he noticed the looks everyone was giving him.

With that the bar quickly turned back to their drinks not one wishing to ever be on the receiving end of a hit from that man when or if he decides to get in a bad mood.

The waiter came over holding a towel wrapped around some ice and he handed it to Marie.

"Th... Thank you," she whispered.

She gently held the towel to her face, grimacing in pain as it touched her tender cheek.

"Here, let me help."

Zack gently took hold of the towel and held it onto her cheek with the utmost care.

"And by the way, thanks for trying back there," Zack said in a silky voice.

"It was... it was no problem," replied Marie who was intently staring into Zack's eyes as though mesmerised by the deep emerald gleam.

He smirked again; she blushed and lowered her face all the while biting her lower lip.

"I, ummmm." She blushed deeper unable to say anything.

"He's taken," a tiny voice murmured from the other side of the table.

"…..." The man with black hair shot a look of frustration at his once sleeping blond companion.

Marie turned her head towards the blond man as well. "Excuse me?"

"He has a girlfriend," the man repeated again in a bored voice.

"JERK!!!" cried out Marie as she sprang up from the chair, slapping the black-haired man's face twice more, causing the chair to topple backwards with a loud clatter. With that Marie, the pain seemingly forgotten stormed out of the bar slamming the double doors open with all her strength.

"WHAT THE HELL, CLOUD, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, I WAS THIS CLOSE!" The man with black hair squeezed his index and thumb together till they were a mere millimetre apart to emphasise how close he was, whilst his other hand was held over his slightly reddened cheek. "I WAS THIS CLOSE, THIS CLOSE CLOUD TO SCORING WITH THE HOTTEST CHICK I'VE SEEN ALL DAY!!!!!"

"And what about Aeris?" Cloud asked, a look of scepticism covering his face.

"Well I, umm... Oh yea... Ahahahahahaaaaaaa!" The stranger with black hair started laughing out loud all the while scratching the back of his head. "Well, about that..." Zack began.

"Zack, that's nothing to be proud of, what will Aeris say when I tell her about this..."

Zack's laughter immediately vanished.

"..." A look of betrayal crossed over Zack's face.

"..." Cloud's face remained expressionless.

"You wouldn't..." Zack finally replied, the mask of horror and betrayal still evident upon his face.

Cloud relaxed his face to one side, smirking slightly as he gave Zack an all-knowing look.

"Grrrr," was Zack's only response.

Cloud's smirk grew even wider.

"Name your price... You… You... blackmailer," Zack whispered with a growl.

"Do my duties for a month," Cloud instantly replied.

"... CLOUD, THAT IS NOT FUNNY! DO YOU REALISE IF YOU MAKE ME DO THIS, I WON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO SCORE?????"

"Exactly," was Cloud's response.

"Grrrr."

"Fine. I'll tell Aeris." Cloud stood up to leave.

"No, wait, I'll..." Zack seemed to choke as he struggled to finish the sentence.

Zack gritted his teeth together, fists clenched tightly together.

"I'll do it." Zack choked the remaining words out, his head bent low in resignation.

Cloud just smirked in reply knowing that in his friend's drunken state, he seemed to have forgotten that the two had never met face to face.

"Now how 'bout you buying me a drink."

"Don't push it buddy..."

Cloud smiled in that all-knowing look.

"What…?" Zack dreaded the answer but still managed to ask.

"Nothing," Cloud quickly replied, in a voice that seemed to suggest that he had Zack in the palm of his hand.

"…..." Zack seemed to be in deep thought, thinking what type of dirt his 'friend' had on him this time.

"Just…" Cloud smirked again. "I seem to…. Recall…. Having an audio tape of you and once Michael…"

"……" Zack stared at Cloud for a few moments, "TENDER ANOTHER ROUND THANKS!"

* * *

He sat there, still staring into his drink, watching as the liquid slowly twirled from one side to another.

_Clash, shing. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" _

His shoulders sagged, all noise became that of a dull roar before finally ceasing completely; all images of his surroundings, became blurred until, at last, all he could see was the liquid slowly moving side to side, splashing against the side of the bottle like water in a stream. He closed his eyes...

_A lone figure stood in the middle of a deserted battlefield, bodies piling the once-lush fields of Wutai, the stench of blood so thick in the air that he could practically taste it with each breath he took. Blood clung to his clothes, his hair, his blade, as if he had jumped into an ocean of it. _

_Seven men all clad in Wutaian battle__ armour came into view, each holding a weapon of some sort in their outstretched hands. _

_"Sephiroth, your hands have been stained with too much blood, we will end it here!" _

_With that they charged, Sephiroth looked at them, analysing the situation. He planted his feet, bending his front knee, and lifted his impossibly long blade with both hands, pulling it backwards past his shoulder, poised ready to strike. _

_The men entered his attack range and he thrust with lighting speed so fast that their bodies failed to react. The blade pierced the first man in an instant, never even showing the slightest hesitation he swung left, ripping it free of the first body only to re-lodge itself into another. _

_The remaining attackers stopped in their tracks, flipping back away out of Sephiroth's attack range. _

_Sephiroth merely raised his left hand towards the remaining five. _

_"What... what are you doing?!" They shrank back in fear. _

_A cruel smile played its way at the corners of Sephiroth's lips as he fought the urge to laugh aloud. _

_A horrendous fire blast shot forth from Sephiroth's outstretched hand, burning its way into the attackers. _

_They shrieked in agony as the fire consumed them, burning their hair first, then their ears, before finally burning their clothing, melting it onto their flesh till at last the flesh sizzled. Their screams of complete agony cut through the air like a knife through warm butter; they looked at Sephiroth, into his eyes, those cold, green, illuminating eyes, before at last succumbing to the pain. Sephiroth meanwhile stood there, never taking his eyes from the scene, never flinching from the smell of burning flesh that penetrated the air. _

Sephiroth once again sighed before lifting the bottle of vodka, pressed it against his lips before pouring the contents straight down his throat, never flinching despite the burning he felt.

He reached into an inside pocket of his cloak and pulled out ten gil, the currency within Midgar, placing it on the counter as he stood up. Stepping back, he twirled on his heel causing his black cloak to whip around hitting the two men that were seated beside him, they however either didn't notice or chose to ignore it, as each were still hunched over their drinks each trying to perhaps forget regretful pasts.

Sephiroth walked over to the corner table, careful not to step on the trash on the ground that was the men that Zack had beaten down.

"We're leaving."

"Huh? Just who the hell do you think you... Holy shi..."

Realising who stood before them Zack and Cloud clumsily came to attention, tripping over one another in their drunken haste. Their stances were parade-ground perfect, legs together, hands behind their backs, a perfect military attention stance.

"Sir, we didn't realise…"

Cloud started but was cut off by the look that Sephiroth gave him.

"You're drunk! Look at yourselves! You can hardly stand up straight!" Sephiroth finished his analysis in a disgusted tone as he watched Zack sway slightly on his feet. "Do any of you even have a clue as to what time it is???"

"Ummm, sir, it's only eleven pm…" Zack started as he looked at his watch.

"Eleven PM? IT'S THREE AM, YOUR WATCH IS STILL SET TO JUNON TIME!" Sephiroth roared at the two of them.

"Oh," was all Zack had in response to this; Cloud meanwhile was standing still as a statue.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you two?"

"Errrrr..." Both men seemed to be at a loss for words.

"That was a rhetorical question, Lieutenant Zackary Fair," Sephiroth replied.

Zack closed his mouth and looked straight ahead.

"Four hours I've been combing the streets looking for you two, and where do I find you? Not in the soldier bars, noooooo, you two are too good to go there, aren't you? So you had to go down here and start picking fights!"

"Sir, we didn't..." Zack began, but the look Sephiroth shot them silenced any further arguments.

"And Strife, I thought I knew you better, following Zack down into the slums, what were you thinking?" Sephiroth swiped his hand downwards as he spoke.

"Sir, Lieutenant Zackary requested I come to keep him company… Sir!" Cloud snapped his answer, standing even further upright as he did so.

Sephiroth seemed not to hear him and instead went on shaking his head and muttering under his voice.

Cloud shot Zack a nervous look, as they had never seen the General so angry with them before.

"Sir.." Zack started.

"Hmpth, you guys are way too serious." Unable to contain his amusement any longer, Sephiroth started laughing, clutching his sides with both hands. "Now how 'bouts you two front some cash and buy your ol' buddy here a drink?"

Both Zack and Cloud shook their heads as they both looked at the floor in shame for their friend.

"Damn got us again," Zack muttered in a disbelieving tone before seating himself down on a chair next to Cloud adjacent from Sephiroth.

"TENDER!" Zack yelled out.

* * *

Cloud and Zack after paying for theirs and Sephiroth's drinks exited the bar, each supporting Sephiroth with one shoulder as his arms were draped over theirs, his head bent low and his feet and masamune trailing behind him.

"See Seph, this is what happens when you scull down three bottles of vodka straight after each other."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to answer back, but quickly closed it as he felt the foul taste of vomit building up in his throat. Instead he just looked over into Zack's eyes, trying his best to muster a penetrating stare. This time however his eyes were so dark from the amount of alcohol he had consumed it was difficult for him to even open his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna..." With that Sephiroth broke off from his two subordinates, covering his mouth with his hand as he ran to the side of the alley where he vomited furiously.

Zack and Cloud trudged their way over to where Sephiroth was huddled, then as gently as they could hoisted the General back onto their shoulders and began the long walk back up to the SOLDIER Headquarters.

"Hey, there he is! That's the guy right there! That's him the one that beat up Bill! And slapped my ass!" Marie's now not so sweet voice filled the now not-so-empty street.

Zack turned his head around to look behind him, a stoned expression on his face. All objects seemed blurred to him and it took him several seconds to actually register what he was looking at. Behind them, about thirty feet down the alley, stood Marie followed closely behind by what appeared to Zack to look like a large mob consisting of around thirty or so people each holding planks of wood or bats in their hands.

"Urg," Zack moaned, holding his head in his hand. "Not now," he moaned again.

"We've got company." Cloud too turned his head, however unlike Zack his face appeared to be more tired then actually drunk. Together Zack and Cloud gently lowered Sephiroth to the ground before turning around to face the mob, each raising their fists in a defensive boxer-like stance.

Meanwhile, while Zack and Cloud positioned themselves Sephiroth rose to his feet; all signs that he was drunk immediately vanished.

A stepping sound echoed from behind the duo.

Cloud looked behind him to see Sephiroth walking away down the alley.

Both Cloud's and Zack's lips moved in a 'what the?!' motion in response to Sephiroth's actions.

"Hey Seph, we could use your help here, if you can stand on your own I think you can help us," Zack called back.

Sephiroth merely raised an eyebrow, "Nah, you guys seem to have it covered... Cya!" With that Sephiroth turned around and began walking back down the alley towards SOLDIER HQ, leaving Cloud and Zack completely alone to face the mob. He raised his right hand waving 'bye' once to his two subordinates.

"That JERK!" Zack yelled out.

"Don't worry," Cloud whispered, "We can take 'em." He raised his right arm.

Zack bit his lower lip, swaying slightly on his feet; then clasping Cloud's hand firmly he nodded, as did Cloud in response. They broke hands as they both reached over their backs gripping the cloaks they were wearing, then in a dramatic action flung them to the floor to reveal sleek purple SOLDIER uniforms. Each had a gigantic Buster Sword attached to their backs with metallic spikes on their shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Zack re-faced the mob as Cloud did likewise and together they charged, each with one hand firmly gripping the hilt of their giant swords.


	2. Chapter 2 Remembrances

**_Chapter two_** **** **_Remembrances _**

Cloud sat resting himself against the centre support pole of the down stairs lobby in SOLDIER headquarters. His eyes closed, arms on his sides, a peaceful expression covering his slightly bruised face. Behind him lay Zack, clutching his head in pain. His face was as pale as a ghost, wincing at even the slightest noises, shadows hung under his normally alluring eyes.

"Hey Zack." Cloud called.

Wincing in pain, Zack covered his head in both hands.

"Oh, sorry," Cloud replied with a chuckle, with that Cloud clapped both his hands together, creating an echo that pierced through Zacks mind like a dagger.

"Ahhh! For the love of women, will you stop it, you're driving me insane!" Zack reached to arms out, as if to strangle Cloud, as he yelled for him to stop.

"Hahahaha!" Cloud boomed in an exaggerated response, much louder then normal.

Zack meanwhile, re-buried his face further into the palms of his hands.

"You see Zack.." Cloud began with his all-knowing look, whilst leaning over Zack, Zack merely groaned. "..This is what happens when you spend all night drinking."

"You were drinking too!" Zack argued back under his breath.

"Yea... Some…. Mostly water."

The sound of crisp new leather walking along the carpet snapped the two young men out of their squabbling.

"Oh it's just you Sephiroth." Zack said with a dismissive wave of his hand, falling back on the carpet.

"That's a nice thing to say to your commanding officer, who because he likes you two so much bailed you out of a pay cut... Again!" The sarcasm in Sephiroth's voice was unmistakable.

Zack covered his eyes with one of his hands and groaned slightly. Cloud shamefully looked down at the ground, whilst scuffing his shoes into the plush cream carpet.

"Anyways, you're cleared. I carefully explained that you didn't start the fight, and were merely acting in self defence when you hospitalised twenty men." A faint smile spread its way up Sephiroth's face as he finished.

Zack groaned in response to the body count, Cloud merely cast his eyes lower.

_Cloud and Zack ran down the alleyway, hands firmly gripping the hilts of their swords. _

_"Shit!" One of them cried, "One of them's a SOLDIER! Look at his eyes!" _

_The man who called this was frantically pointing at Zacks glowing 'eyes, backing up slightly on led feet, not thinking twice about what his friends would say later, he dropped his weapon and bolted down the ally, slipping slightly on the wet pavement. _

_Cloud and Zack continued headlong into the crowd, bowling over any person they saw__ to the ground with a closed fist, each man stayed close together so they were never more then a foot apart at all times, never enabling themselves to get surrounded. _

_A gun sounded like a loud explosion through the alley, Cloud reacted first diving out of the way, tripping Zack at the same time, causing him to fall flat on his face. _

_Three bullets passed over head narrowly missing the two. _

_"You wanna play!? Huh!?" Zack screamed, jumping to his feet taking a step back for balance. "Then let's go." He finished. _

_Pulling his Buster sword from its sheath on his back, Zack charged twirling the sword in the air as he did so. Cloud, not wanting to allow his best friend to get injured followed the manoeuvre, covering Zack's flank. _

_Zack hacked down using the flat side of his blade knocking the person below, who held the gun off his feet and onto the ground. As he landed Cloud sliced forward with his identical Buster sword, slicing one of the mob mans shoulders, causing it to gush open. Cloud quickly re-adjusted his grip then using the flat side of his blade swung into another mans temple causing him to slump to the pavement. _

_Several minutes into the battle it was down to Cloud, Zack and ten very confident men each wielding a bladed weapon of some sort, as well as one very shaken up Marie, who was looking around at the bodies that were slumped around the ground on all sides of her. _

_"Playing hard to get are we?" Zack winking at Marie began to smirk but stopped when he saw Cloud shake his head in shame. _

_Once again Zack swayed slightly on his feet, his face becoming paler then before, his grip loosened slightly on his weapon by just a fraction, noticing this Cloud straightened his back, hung his sword from one hand over his back. _

_"Leave!" Cloud ordered in his most menacing and confident voice, all the while keeping one eye on his friend. _

_ Zacks grip loosened ever so slightly once again his eyes loosing focus for just a second, none of Marie's thugs however noticed their attention was still on the very confidant looking Cloud. _

_"What you don't want to leave?" Cloud asked in a smirk, tightening his grip on his weapon. _

_The thugs looked at each other for a moment as if speaking to each other telepathically, _

_"Fine, I did try." _

_With that Cloud spread his legs, raised his sword in both hands, sword held vertically ready to slash down into a basic guard position straight in front of his chest aimed at the attackers. He sprang forward sword raised overhead. _

_The attackers upon seeing this decided it was in their best interest to retreat, so in a rush they dropped their weapons and sprinted away down the alley, Marie only a few seconds behind stumbling on her high heels as she did so, Cloud sighed, looked over to where Zack was just in time to see him loose his grip on his weapon and collapse unconscious onto the ground. _

_"Zack." he whispered, nothing but sincerity shining through his ice blue eyes. _

_"This is what happens when you drink too much, I might not be here every time to bail you out.." _

"Here," Sephiroth said, reaching into his pocket he drew out a small plastic container, popping it open he pulled out two pale green small glowing capsules, kneeling down beside Zack he placed both capsules in zacks hand. "Take these… Will help."

Without thinking Zack popped both capsules into his mouth swallowing without water.

A few moments went by, Sephiroth still kneeling down beside Zack, then the capsules broke. A foul substance spread throughout Zacks body, travelling trough his stomach much like poison would.

Zack sprang upright opening his mouth as if to vomit, Sephiroth however lashed out gripping his hand firmly around Zacks mouth and forcing him back down onto the ground.

Zacks eyes widened in fear thinking Sephiroth was poisoning him for getting in so much trouble all the time. Cloud thinking along the same lines, however unlike Zack, he was more realistic and instead thinking this Sephiroth was an impostor, Cloud took one step forward, a materia orb already in his hand. Sephiroth however shook his head, raising one hand to stop Cloud from advancing.

A few moments later he released Zack.

"Feel better." Sephiroth asked a hint of a smile playing across his lips as he rose to his feet brushing a stray hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear.

"YOU LITTLE.. I thought I was…" He paused "Wait... Hey I'm feeling better now!"

With that Zack sprang to his feet hands on hips laughing manically, Sephiroth and Cloud both shook their heads in embarrassment.

"What?" Zack asked in an almost innocent tone, neither of the two replied only continued to shake their heads.

* * *

Zack and Sephiroth sat in a well lit room adjacent from each other across the large well polished iron table. Red statues of sorts adorned the centre, each were seated in steel chairs with fine padding at the base. Posh red carpet covered the floor, the walls painted cream with lamps hanging off each side, a large balcony stood at the far side with glass acting as the railings coming from the edge to the ceiling in a slope effect. A single thick iron door lay on the opposite side of the room closest to where the two SOLDIER members sat. Far along the desk closest to the balcony sat Mr President, dressed in a finely groomed grey suit his stomach bulging out in front of him, his bolding hair combed to one side, his fingers were placed together tip on tips.

"Ahhhhh, thank you for joining me, so good to see you again Sephiroth. And you too Zackary, can I offer any of you a drink, red wine perhaps? I just got a new shipment in from Wutai, pre-tested for poison of course."

"No." Sephiroth replied a hint of a sneer playing on his face.

"No thanks." Zack replied in a more respectful tone.

"Ahhhhh... Sure, of course," Replied the president obviously offended by the lack of respect that Sephiroth showed, "Well down to business then."

With that the president slide two blue folders down the table one for Zack and one for Sephiroth, the words '_CONFIDENCIAL_' were stamped in red letters across the top and a small yellow rope bound the two sides of the folder together. The two SOLDIER members unwrapped the yellow string and opened their respective folders and began reading.

When the two subordinates had finished scanning the documents, the president spoke again.

"We are in quite a predicament." The Presidents chest heaved upwards causing his suit to ripple.

"We, that is to say the board of directors and myself, feel it is crucial that you go in and investigate these strange happenings." The President upon finishing this sentence reached to the side and poured himself a glass of imported red wine.

Zack was about to say 'of course' but Sephiroth beat him to it.

"Why us." he snapped not bothering to hide the loathing he felt for the president.

"Why not send another group?" Sephiroth continued "There's no need to waste my time with manorial affairs such as kill one or two monsters and fix a broken down reactor."

"But you're all we have. All the other groups are out on other missions to the south." The president responded simply, either unaware of Sephiroth's tone or choosing to ignore it.

Sephiroth took a moment to consider this.

"Fine, we will do it, however I would like to request..."

"A guard right," the president broke in "By the name of Cloud Strife, I'm betting."

Sephiroth nodded his head once.

"Very well, and take Nesmik with you, he's a new graduate from Shinra's Royal Guard unit and we feel he needs some field experience."

Sephiroth shot a look of exasperation at the president, but eventually nodded.

"You'll be leaving in three days. You shouldn't need much, we're currently preparing a place for you to stay, and a vehicle to travel with. It may also do you well to hire one of the locals to act as a guide."

"We won't need a guide." Sephiroth growled in immediate response, his eyes narrowing even more so then before.

"Think of it as a precaution," the president replied, totally oblivious to the look he was receiving. "The mountains of Nibelheim are notoriously dangerous, you can never be too careful."

Zack during this conversation was sitting nonchalantly reading over the file once more, still having trouble with the technical jargon that was being used within the report.

Sephiroth nodded, and rose to leave, the file safely tucked under his arm in his cloak.

Upon seeing Sephiroth rise, Zack rose to leave as well, as the two SOLDIER members neared the door the president called out.

"Oh Zackary you mind staying behind for a few moments." He asked, his rosy cheeks making his face to appear chubbier then they really were.

"Of course," Zack replied stepping to the side to allow Sephiroth passageway.

"If he starts to get funny with you walk out, I'll be waiting by the door," Sephiroth whispered into Zacks ear as he walked out the door, Zack blinked once and gave a slight nod of confirmation.

Once Sephiroth had left the room, the president stood up, and gestured that Zack should re-seat himself. Zack however remained standing.

The president sighed. "Zackary, Zackary, Zackary, what ever are we to do?" Asked the president with another long sigh.

"Sir?" Zack questioned

"Following your friends out to a bar, getting drunk, then getting General Sephiroth to cover for you and your friend, this is no way for a loyal member of Shinra to act."

Zack didn't bother mentioning his loyalty was to his friends first then the Shinra.

"Sir, private Strife was the one that followed me..."

"There's no need to try and cover for your friend Zackary, this isn't the first time this has happened is it?"

The president opened up a drawer next to his chair and pulled out an orange folder.

Zack said nothing, only remained standing for the president to continue.

"Mr Cloud Strife, ex-graduate of Soldier trainee class A, Mako infusion intolerant."

The president turned the page.

"Expelled from SOLDIER due to public immorality, drunkenness, provoking other graduates."

_"He owes you an apology and I'm going to make sure you get one." Zack stated to Cloud's objected in a confident almost boasting voice. _

_The elder graduate merely sneered in response to this. _

_Zacks fists trembled, then in a rage fuelled by anger and alcohol he lashed out, dropping the boy instantly. Quickly Zack turned as the boys friends attacked, blocking two of the blows but the third connected, leaving him vulnerable on the ground, the three boys ceasing this opportunity, lashed out kicking Zacks stomach. Zack groaned in agony, all the while keeping his hands over his head, he could feel blood beginning to rise in his throat…. _

"Sir, he didn't..."

"Zackary, I realise you want to protect your friend, however if this happens again, not even General Sephiroth can keep him in Shinra's armed forces, one more slip up and his out like this" The president snapped his chubby fingers once, "I advise you to keep an eye on your friend to prevent this from happening, it would be a shame to loose someone whom General Sephiroth seems for some reason to hold in such high regard..."

_Zack and Cloud stood in front of the Shinra board of directors, Sephiroth was out on a mission in Junon, both Graduates stood in front of the high pedestal where the twelve members of the board sat, each looking at Cloud and Zack, as if the two were a speck of dust. _

_A voice spoke up. _

_"Getting drunk, displaying public immorality, hospitalising another graduate.. JUST WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO THINKING?" The speaker yelled the last part causing spit to fly from his reddened face. _

_"Just which one of you two was the ring leader that instigated all this? Own up now for a swift punishment, delay and I can't promise that you won't be living the rest of your life in a prison!" The leader of the board stood up as he finished. _

_Zacks hands began to tremble, tears formed in his eyes he knew what was coming. He knew that if he didn't own up they both would be expelled. But how could he face his parents like that? He swayed on his feet, then looked over at his friend standing next to him, He couldn't let his friend suffer for his mistakes, he just couldn't. It was his fault they were both here, if he hadn't dragged Cloud down to the tavern then he wouldn't be here today. _

_Zack swallowed, then taking a deep breath and in the first truly honest act of his life he stepped forward. _

_"It was me." Cloud said from beside him causing Zack to stop mid step. _

_A look of horror dawned over Zacks face as recognition of what Cloud had just done downed on Zack; he stared at Cloud, yet cloud couldn't meet his eyes. _

_"Very well. Zack your dismissed, Cloud you stay behind!" Said the speaker. _

_"NO WAIT?!" Zack jumped in," It was me, I did it Clouds just covering up for me I.." _

_"Zack, it's ok" Cloud whispered, "There's no need for you to cover up for my mistakes, its time I take responsibility for my own actions" _

_Cloud finished. Not once looking at his friend nor anything thing else but the ground. _

_Zack however knew his friend to be anything but 'ok' with the situation. _

_"I'll talk to you later Zack" Cloud whispered his voice trembling with each word. _

_With that two men clad in crimson came up to Zack, each carrying a well polished rifle on their belts, they escorted Zack to the exit. _

_The last thing Zack heard before the large triple layered iron door closed behind him was the shouting of the speaker. _

_"YOUR OUT, THROUGH, YOU'LL NEVER BE A SOLDIER, THIS DISGRACE IS INTOLLERABLE, FROM THIS DAY FORTH YOU'RE DIS-HONORABLY DISCHARGED FROM SOLDIER AND ALL SHINRA POSITIONS!" _

_Before Zack was forced from the room he looked behind himself to see one very still cloud, head low, fists clenched at his sides. Yet he made no remark, he stood his ground. Stood his lie to save his friends hopes and dreams. _

"... Are you listening Zackary?" the president sceptically asked raising an eyebrow as he did so.

Snapping out of his memory Zack nodded his head dumbly realising he had no idea what the president was talking about.

The president seemingly aware that Zack had no idea what he was saying merely sighed, and shook his head.

"Very well then dismissed, and remember to warn your friend, this _is_ his last chance."

Zack exited the room, a look of regret covering his face.

* * *

Both Zack and Cloud were siting in their bunks at their apartment.

"Zaaaaaaaaack," Cloud asked in an annoyingly drawn out voice, "When's our next mission, it's getting boring around here, and you haven't even been drunk since yesterday, what's up with that anyway…? Thinking of going steady with Aeries at last are we?"

Zack didn't reply for a moment, then, "Cloud, where going to Nibelheim day after tomorrow, Sephiroth requested that you accompany us.."

Upon hearing this Cloud slumped into his bed, mouth open.

"Zack…. I can't…"

Zack remained silent, waiting for Cloud to continue.

"How can I show my face to my family, to… Her…?" Cloud finished by laying his head in the palms of his hands.

However upon hearing this 'her' person, Zack perked up but upon seeing the look of sadness in his friends' posture he calmed back down, withholding any comments.

"Zack, do I have to…" Cloud asked, in a pleading tone.

"Seph already requested you," he paused for a moment. "You're coming. If it helps, I doubt we'll meet anyone you know; it's only a quick demolition job, in and out, won't take more then two or three days tops."

Cloud groaned heavily to this, nervously lying back onto his bed.

Noticing Zack staring at him, he quickly covered his eyes with his hands, until eventually he feel into a slumber.

_Cloud and Tifa sat there, legs swinging from the edge of the water mill side by side. _

_"Come this spring… I'm leaving this town for Midgar" Cloud said all of a sudden _

_Shocked Tifa replied, "All the boys are leaving our town." _

_"But I'm different from all them I'm not just going to find a job." _

_Cloud jumped up, "I want to join SOLDIER!" _

_"I'm going to be the best there is just like Sephiroth." _

_"Hey who are you" Cloud asked incredulously staring up into the green eyes of the black haired teen in front of him, who held the large rounded orange ball that had just struck him on the head. _

_"Oh sorry 'bout that." the teenager said, holding his hand out in an apology, _

_"My names Zackary, but all my friends call me Zack, your names… Cloud right?" _

_Cloud nodded rubbing his head gently where a small lump was forming. _

_"Hey wanna join me?" Zack asked indicating to the ball he held in his hand. _

_"It's kinda boring playing by yourself against the wall..." _

_Cloud thought for a second, and then laying down his book on the Wutaian war he stood up, stumbling slightly. _

_"Sure." he replied… _

_"Hey buddy who the hell do you think your are" Zack asked in a rage, springing out of the chair he was sitting on and gripping the front of the young boys muscle bound tunic whom had just thrown a bottle of brandy at the back of Cloud head. _

_"You're lucky he heard it coming and dodged, or you'd be flattened right now." _

_"Yea, yea whatever." the other boy replied. _

_"I think you owe him an apology." Zack stated forcefully, rising to his full height which was about a head bigger then any of the other SOLDIER graduates a strong smell of alcohol could be smelt on his breath. _

_"Yea, and I think you should watch your mouth." Replied the other. _

_The graduate shoved Zack off him, then flicking his tunic clean as if Zacks mere touch was enough to contaminate him. _

_"You little shit." Zack growled. _

_"Zack, just drop it man." Cloud said quietly. _

_"No way man, he owes you an apology and I'm gonna make sure you get one." _

_The graduate merely sneered at Zack. _

_Zacks temper snapped. Lashing out with his right hand in a high uppercut, he caught the young mans chin, causing the graduate to fly into the air before crashing down onto the wooden floor of the tavern. _

_The boys' friends looked into Zacks newly pale green eyes with their own newly enhanced features from the mako infusion that had occurred only a few hours ago. _

_They jumped in the air, fists raised Zack's left foot instinctively drew back while his right leg drew forward into a readiness stance. He raised both hands to guard. _

_The first attacker came in high punching down, but was blocked by Zack's guard stance; the second graduate came a split second later this time to his right mid section. Zack quickly readjusted his stance to block, however as he did so he left his left flank totally exposed, the third attacker capitalising on this and struck down, causing Zack to double over, the three men then proceeded to lash out with vicious kicks into Zacks vulnerable sides, all Zack could do to try and stop this slaughter was raise his hands over his head. _

_The second Cloud saw Zack go down Cloud sprang out of his chair, jumped on top of the wooden table he was sitting at before, then lunged off, his right fist squarely connecting into the jaw of the closest attacker causing him to fall as the force of the attack plus the weight of his body landing behind it caused the punch to be truly devastating. Cloud landed, then quick as lightening spun on his heel with his left foot rose to catch the next attacker in the cheekbone with a spin kick. The boy spun two times before crashing on the ground snapping his collar bone in the process, he screamed in shock before falling unconscious. _

_The third attacker upon seeing his two friends go down jumped back into a tiger stance, which involved his hands to be shaped like claws where the right hand was extended slightly to the enemy and the left hand covering his left hip. He stared into Clouds eyes into clouds ice blue eyes. _

_"Ahhh that's right, you're the wimp who can't handle a lill' mako insertion aren't ya?" _

_Cloud said nothing to this taunt, instead kept his eyes planted on the target. _

_"Grrrrr, SAY SOMETHING!" roared the other graduate. _

_The teenager ran forward grabbing a stool as he did so. He jumped in the air slamming the wooden stool down, Cloud criss-crossed his hands above his head blocking the chair, causing it to shatter in several pieces, wood splintered everywhere. Without pausing cloud took the opportune vulnerability his opponent had put himself into to head-butt the teenager, causing a loud crack as the attackers skull cracked slightly in two, near the base of his cranium. _

_Cloud looked around as if looking for any more attackers, upon seeing none he quickly walked over to where Zack was hunched, saliva mixed with blood dribbling from his open mouth, as he clutched his stomach in agony… _

_"It was me," Cloud stated in a shallow whisper as he clenched his eyes shut in mental pain. _

_"Err. Very well. Zack your dismissed, Cloud you stay behind," the board man snapped. _

_"NO WAIT!" Zack jumped in, "It was me, I did it Clouds just covering up for me I.." _

_Clouds eyes tightened under his mattered hair that covered his face. _

_"Zack, it's ok." Cloud whispered, as he fought back a small sob. _

_"There's no need for you to cover up for my mistakes, it's time I take responsibility for my own actions." Cloud finished, his eyes closed a tiny tear dropped down his left cheek, neither Zack nor the people of the board saw this however. _

_"I'll talk to you later Zack." Cloud whispered, voice trembling with each word, his face still not looking up at the speaker or at his friend. _

_"YOUR OUT, THROUGH, YOU'LL NEVER BE IN SOLDIER, THIS DISGRACE IS UNACCEPTABLE, FROM THIS DAY FORTH YOU'RE DIS-HONORABLY DISCHARGED FROM SOLDIER, ILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WEAR A SOLDIER UNIFORM EVER!" _

_Cloud said nothing to this, only tightened his fists as hard as he could, so hard that droplets of blood dribbled down his fist creating a small puddle on the floor below, he continued to squeeze never noticing, all he could think of was... 'What now?' _

* * *

"Cloud, Cloud wake up." Zack said sheepishly shaking Cloud.

"Where leaving in three hours, but Seph wants us ready waiting at the car park by 6am. That gives us two hours to get ready."

Cloud groaned, opening his eyes to the eerie green glow that was pouring through his apartment in the top level of SOLDIER's HQ.

He steadied himself off his bed causing the silk sheets to slide off his body.

'Strange I don't remember putting them on.'

He thought for a second before nodding realising it must've been Zack. He stood up, then on unsteady legs walked to the bathroom, then after stripping down he entered the shower, turning on the cold tap only. After a few minutes of ice-cold water splashing over his body he exited, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the kitchen where Zack had some black coffee heating up.

Opening his mouth wide cloud yawned then scratched his head, running his hands through his hair whilst it was still without gel, moose and hair spray in it.

Zack placed the coffee down in front of Cloud.

"Yo Cloud, I gotta jet man, say good bye to Aeries, ya know."

Cloud nodded dumbly in response.

"Remember man, you got about two hours left, ill meet you there."

Then grabbing some toast, Zack ran out of the room, already fully dressed.

"Yaaaawwn."

Cloud sat their drinking his coffee till nothing was left, feeling slightly refreshed he walked over to his dresser, reached out for his usual clothing but stopped when he remembered something, with that he turned and headed to the closet where all his clothing that he kept from after being kicked from SOLDIER was kept, he opened a chest to reveal a blue and black guard uniform with a helmet, he picked them up.

_Sephiroth walked crisply down the alley of Midgar's Agar's Street in sector three, stopping at a run down hotel. He stormed through the doors, not bothering to even look at the desk clerk, he stopped at one of the rooms, number three down the hall, then thrusting his foot forward, kicked the door open, to expose a decrypted looking room with one bed and stains on the badly painted walls. Shadows comprised the room as there was no open windows, and only a small dying ceiling bulb to light the room, in the middle stood a lone man. Sephiroth stormed over to where Cloud stood bleary eyed, unshaven, a bottle of cheap whiskey in his hand. He looked up at a very pissed off Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked in disgust at the man that he had praised during the SOLDIER training course during Cloud's fieldwork experience in the Wutain war. Walking over to Cloud he snatched the bottle out of his hand, tossed it against the back wall causing the glass to shatter instantly, deep yellow alcohol ran in little rivets down the wall. _

_"What the.. Hey what the fuck did you.." _

_Before he could finish his sentence Sephiroth backhanded Cloud across the face, leaving a deep imprint from his leather clad hand. _

_"I didn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it, that Cloud Strife had stumped so low as to become a drunk. I'd expect this from anyone else but NOT from you!" _

_"What the hell would you know, I have NOTHING, I can't work, I can't show my face to my family, I can't even look at…" _

_Sephiroth backhanded Clouds face again this time from the opposite direction. _

_"Snap out of it, Zack's told me what happened!" _

_Cloud opened his mouth but stopped when he noticed Sephiroth was still glaring malevolently at him, his smile now one of a sneer. No longer the gentle one that usually was worn by Sephiroth. _

_'I've gotten you a job…" _

_"I don't need sympathy, the only dream I had was to one day follow you into battle…" Interrupted Cloud, turning his head away in shame. _

_"As my personal guard." Sephiroth finished intentionally ignoring Cloud's interruption. _

_Cloud looked up a look of disbelief covering his stubbled face, "What?.. How?" _

_Sephiroth half smiled. " I have ways, I used a few favours is all." _

_At this Cloud was speechless he only stood there, covering his face in one hand, slumping slightly. _

_"It may not be SOLDIER nor first class, but it's a step in that direction, stay close to me, do as I say, and you'll remake your way back into the SOLDIER training course some day, might even make it into first class right up instead of starting at the bottom like you were heading for previously." _

_Sephiroth took a moment to re-look at Cloud. _

_"Why?" Cloud asked "Why do this for me, you barley even know me." _

_"I know enough from what Zack has told me about you, during his time with me in the war effort, and at the moment… I need all the comrades… Or to be more precise friends that I can rely on and trust to watch my back." _

_Sephiroth allowed this to settle in before continuing. _

_"Now get dressed, have a shave and a shower, you have thirty minutes before I leave, if you want to come and take the job I got you then do it, if not stay here… In this pit of your own pathetic misery." _

_Shortly thereafter two men walked their way back up to Shinra's HQ, Sephiroth and Cloud. _

Cloud began to change into his uniform that he had only worn once before in all his life and that was on his first mission after that Sephiroth had made it clear he preferred to be able to read Clouds emotions and thus be able to help him more if the helmet wasn't on, and Zack being Zack insisted that he wear the same uniform he had. He pulled on the gloves stretching them till they reached as far back as the leather would allow, clenching them into a fist, feeling the leather between his fingers. Next he placed on a loose fitting black top, followed by the blue chest plate, he reached in and pulled out the next item, kicking off his towel he pulled on again some loose clothing, before placing the armoured leggings over them, adjusting them into place with the armaments belt, he reached into the box and withdrew the second last item, he stared at the boots as if they'd kill him. Quickly he shoved his feet in, almost falling backwards as he did so.

"Stupid shoes." he muttered getting to his feet, feeling the restraints they placed on him.

Finally he withdrew the last item, a solid blue ShinRa grade helmet, he sighed looking into the narrow opaque visor, with a small camera at the front, with three separate red lenses, each which would provide a different view before pulling it over his head. He looked around, realising how much the visor actually restricted his view rather then enhanced, on the plus side however, the helmet did have hearing aids planted in the sides magnifying any sounds three folds. He reached over picking up his buster sword, looked at it for a moment before placing it down and instead picked up a black rifle, he checked the belt to insure it was full of clips, satisfied he closed the chest and walked out of the room headed towards the car park. He walked down the stairs before realising he had forgotten his ID. He trudged up the stairs, re-entered his room, walked over to his bed side table and picked up his ID card, then slowly re-trudged his way out of the room closing it behind him, hearing the mechanical clap of the lock as the door closed.

He checked his watch.

"An hour left," he stated to himself out loud.

He walked down to the gym thinking it was best to just stretch a little to wear out the cloths, else it way hamper his Maneuverability even further then it already was.

Upon entering the gym Cloud looked around and noticed it wasn't as empty as he had hoped for, instead it was packed. He shook his head then exited, deciding instead to just wait in the car park early.

He entered the lobby, and was walking out the front doors when he noticed Zack resting on a chair completely alone, a disappointed look on his face as he held a piece of paper in both hands. Deciding to have some fun before the mission, Cloud walked over to where Zack sat, taking the seat closest to Zack he seated him self and sat arms crossed leaning slightly towards Zack deliberately breathing heavily.

Zack looked over at the guard sitting next to him; sighing gently he scrunched the note from Aeris into his pocket and stood up, walking briskly out of the lobby and down the hall towards the Weapon barracks where he had left his Buster sword before he went off to see Aeris, who as the note had said, would be away with her mother visiting some people on the other side of the slums, and since Zack had a dead line and had to be on time for his mission he didn't have enough time to visit her and make it back in one hour.

As he walked he noticed that the guard was trailing behind him, unsure if the guard was following him or just walking the same way, Zack turned a corner and stopped, turned around to come face to face with the guard, he stepped back slightly, brow creasing.

"Look buddy, regardless of what ever it is that Seph or Mr president told you, I don't need no guard to follow me around or protect me, I'm quite capable!" Zack snapped, obvious annoyance at not only the guard but not being able to see Aeris as well.

The guard remained motionless, unmoving, hands behind his back in perfect military form.

"Yea kid, so you can just go back to the lounge area and take the day off or something cause really…. I don't need help."

With that Zack turned, pushed past the soldier and returned to walk down the hall, however after several minutes Zack noticed that the guard was still following behind, he clenched his fists together in annoyance. Then whipping around, he confronted the guard.

"Listen kid, get lost or ill make you get lost." The agitation in Zacks voice unmistakable.

The guards.' mouth drew into a thin smile bordering on the line of smugness, this only further irritated Zack.

"Fine kid, I did warn you, don't go crying to the Shinra if you wind up in hospital, i'm already pissed cause I cant see my girl before I go!"

The guard said nothing to this, nor did he position himself into any sort of recognisable defence stance.

"Grrrr, SAY SOMETHING YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Zack sprang forward then when he was in striking distance punched forward with his right fist, aiming towards the guards' visor, his fist however connected much sooner then predicted.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zack cried out in disbelief.

Zacks arm started to tremble as the guard closed his hand even tighter over the fist that had been intercepted. Zack pulled back only in vain as the guard had a perfect hold, his second arm lashed out only again to be caught in the guards other gloved hand.

Zacks arms began to tremble more so from frustration then the force of power both men were exerting, the guard however showed no sign of strain. Unable to take this any more Zacks right leg kicked upward aiming at the Guards chin as Zack flipped backwards.

Releasing his hold on Zacks hands the guard quickly jumped back, then just as his left foot touched the ground he sprang forth once more landing three blows into the off balanced Zacks chest, then following through, he dropped to the ground and using his arms as a spin wheel he spun both legs out intertwining them with Zacks, causing Zack to tumble down, freeing himself the guard flipped upwards, grabbed his gun off his hip and placed it on the forehead of one very shocked looking Zack.

"Bang." the guard whispered.

Zacks eyes meanwhile were staring down the barrel of the gun, his whole body trembling in frustration, his eyes moved to the trigger just in time to see a gloved finger close down, however unlike most men, Zack didn't turn his head away nor did he close his eyes in fear, instead he just stared into the visor of the guard.

A large 'click' sounded forth from the rifle.

The guard re-holstered the gun, stepped away from Zacks body, and with deliberate caution pulled off his helmet, Zacks face calmed down slightly, slowly contorted from that of pure fury to that of a mix of fury, humour and that of a man who can accept the fact that his best friend and upped him once again.

Cloud offered his hand to Zack, which Zack accepted hoisting himself upwards till he stood on both feet.

Brushing himself off, he looked up and down at his friends chosen attire, raising one eyebrow at the same time.

"Need I even ask?" asked Zack

"Huh," responded cloud in bewilderment.

Zack indicated towards the outfit.

"Oh, it's…" Cloud started.

"It's…?" Zack interrupted, his eyebrow still raised.

"Nothing…." Cloud finished shaking his head as he did so, and began walking away down the hall towards the car park, quickly pulling on his helmet as to not show his eyes that were swelling to his friend.

Zack stood there, thinking for a moment, knowing that his friend was holding back something; he looked down the hall to see Cloud already at the end.

"Oh hey wait up will ya," with that Zack ran after his friend who despite Zacks request didn't slow down yet alone stop.

"By the way..." Cloud asked when Zack was at his side "Feel better, letting off some steam?"

"Huh? Oh.. Actually, yea I do, and by the way, don't think you'll get away with that. I'll get you back yet, I still don't know how you manage to do that.."

"Yea, yea whatever that's what you said the other three times and, well frankly, you haven't done anything so I'm starting to wonder if it's all just empty threats?"

Cloud snickered as he finished that last remark, Zack opened his mouth to rebut that fact but closed it when he realised his friend was more right then wrong.

Zack walked ahead of his friend, turned and stopped Cloud before he could take another step.

"Now tell me what this nothing is about," demanded Zack, with his arms on his hips.

"Zack I…."

However the look he was getting suggested to Cloud that it might be in his best interest to confide in his friend.

"Zack two years ago, I made a promise to this girl I kinda liked named Tifa…"

"Go on?.." Zack said reassuringly.

"This was the night before I left home, I told her I was… And she made me promise that when… that I'd protect her…"

Clouds eyes darted to the side a single tear dropped from his eye, hidden behind his helmet.

"But how can I protect her, I'm not even a.. A…."

Zacks body sagged under the weight of realisation at what his friend was trying to say.

"It wasn't your fault" he finally whispered "That was my blame to take.."

Cloud said nothing to this yet again, much like the other times when they had this conversation.

"Ever since that day, I was too ashamed to go back there, to face her, and to face my mother…"

"Cloud…. Look man if it helps, I'll see to it that this girl… Tifa was it? Doesn't get involved in anyway with the mission we're to carry out. Not that there's any reason she should in the first place, but are you sure you don't even want to see her?"

"I can't…." Cloud stammered

Zack sighed, "Not even your mother?"

"I don't know," stammered Cloud in response.

Zack sighed again.

"But Zack…. Thank you."

Zack nodded to his friends' appreciation.

"No problem" then in a sly voice Zack added "So is she hot?"

Clouds body slumped in sympathy for his poor friend as he shook his head in pity.

"What?" Zack asked in bewilderment.

Cloud shook his head smiling at his friend as he rolled his eyes; Zack started laughing knowing he had broken his friends' depression once more, as they continued down the hall towards the car park.

"So?" Cloud asked as they entered the dark car park, which surprising for its name didn't have any cars in it.

"So?" Zack asked, as he looked around the bleak car park staring at the yellow stained walls and ceiling as well as the black gravelled floor.

"You gonna debrief me fully?" Cloud finished.

"I think I'll let Seph do that later on the way there," replied Zack.

"Knowing him, he won't tell us what we had to do until we've actually done it already"

"Hehe, yea that's true," Zack shook his head to clear the thoughts of what had occurred last time on their last mission in Junon. "Why not just ask him on the way?"

Cloud looked at him with an expression that suggested 'are you an idiot?'

"Oh, that's right you get motion sickness, hahaaaaaa well I'll ask him for you" Zack slapped Clouds back reassuringly. "And speak of the devil."

Zack finished looking in the direction of the general as he swaggered into the car park holding his masamune by the shaft of its sheath at his side, followed closely behind by another guard who Zack assumed to be Nesmik.

"Hey Seph, what's up?" asked Zack.

"Not much, just got this pest following me" Sephiroth jerked his thumb behind him indicating at Nesmik similarly dressed in blue like Cloud, only his head was held low in obvious nervousness with one hand constantly on the hilt of his rifle, he shifted nervously from foot to foot as he stood behind Sephiroth.

At that moment the buggy rolled its way into the car park at the front driving was yet another guard.

"We leave as soon as Cloud gets his spiky ass in here." Sephiroth stated. Looking around, as if expecting Cloud to walk in at any moment, and blame his lateness on running out of hair care products.

"Ummm he's here Sir." Zack responded, glancing at Cloud.

"Where?" Sephiroth asked looking around, eyes finally falling on the guard to the right of Zack.

"You don't mean?" Sephiroth raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Touchy subject... Don't ask," Zack replied for Cloud, who just nodded.

"Ahuh.." Sephiroth responded, obviously hoping Cloud would inform him.

The guard clambered his way down from the red buggy, with eight black wheels on each side, and a black front.

"We'd best get going" the new guard said "We have a long drive ahead of us. First we have to make a stop into Junon, where we will be transported by sea to Costa Del Sol. From there where to travel to Nibelheim where I'm to drop you off. Once the job has been successfully completed I will return to pick you up."

The driver finished as he looked between the people gathered in front of him.

Sighing, Sephiroth walked over and climbed into the truck thinking it was best to leave the Cloud issue as it was for the time being.

'There's plenty of time later to ask about it' thought Sephiroth.

When all the occupants had found a comfortable position in the back of the buggy they left, arriving at Junon just a little before two pm in the afternoon.

When they entered the town they immediately proceeded to take the lift to the top level, which was in the process of being expanded to cover more area on the plate. At the end of the elevator the party was met by a group of three other guards and a lieutenant, obviously in charge, made evident by the funny looking red and black hat above his standard royal blue guard uniform that seemed to raise his height by several inches.

The group lead Sephiroth's company down to the loading dock where they were just finishing the boarding of their buggy. The group climbed aboard and using this time decided to catch some sleep, as it would be at least a four-hour boat ride. Cloud however spent most of the time vomiting over the edge.

Upon arriving at Costa del Sol, Sephiroth booked them all into the local inn to stay the night, and suggested an early night as they'd have to leave at dawn, if they were to make it to Nibelheim on schedule.

One by one each member of the group went to bed till at last Zack and Cloud sat alone on their beds.

After some time Cloud spoke up. "Hey Zack, remember, promise?"

"Yea, yea I promise.." Zack murmured before drifting off into sleep.

A sigh escaped Clouds lips before he feel into a deep tormented sleep full of images of his childhood, mostly those to do with Tifa others involving the day he was expelled from The Shinra SOLDIER trainee course.


	3. Chapter 3 Fate takes a twist

**_Chapter Three_**

****

****

**_Fate takes a twist _**

The buggy moved towards the town of Nibelheim, the driver and the second guard could steadily see the town approaching through the brief flashes of thunder. The ride however was not a pleasant one, for neither the driver nor for his passengers, as every few seconds the buggy would rock up and down, as it constantly climbed over the rugged and uneven terrain.

In the back of the vehicle sat Nesmik, Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack. Nesmik was seated in the corner, as far away from the others as possible. His long black standard issue rifle was clutched nervously in his hands as he constantly looked around the shadowed trailer in which they all sat, which was only lighted by the flashes of thunder from outside.

Zack was laying back in a futile attempt at comfort as he refused to relinquish his buster sword from its holster on his back, his arms behind his head and his feet resting on some wooden crates. A huge grin covered his face as he watched Cloud's head nod back and forth in obvious nausea. Cloud, in contrast, was seated at the very back of the buggy's trailer, his riffle lay discarded on the floor and as a result of his positioning was being pelted with rain whenever the wind changed direction.

Sephiroth however, was sitting down on the side wall seat, his arms folded, head back his eyes closed, seemingly at ease with the ruthless thunderstorm that raged outside, his masamune lay along the floor just under his feet.

"It's sure raining hard. Hey, how are you doing?" Zack asked Cloud suddenly breaking the silence.

Cloud looked up, from what could be seen of his face, it held a very strong greenish tinge.

Before Cloud could reply Zack spoke up once more "Hey, if you're feeling sick, why don't you take that mask off?"

Cloud looked over to Zack, and despite the obvious nausea he was experience, he managed a meek smile "I'll be alright." He replied before resting his head back down.

Zack merely shook his head in response to his friends' stubbornness, "Well I guess I really wouldn't know... I've never had motion sickness." Zack turned his attention to face Nesmik. "Everything ok?"

"Hey. Settle down." Sephiroth interrupted; obviously realising his subordinates were in a nervous state.

"They gave me some new Materia. I can't wait to use it." Zack spoke up once more after several minutes of silence, which was only penetrated by Zack rummaging around in his backpack, the whining of the buggy and the sound of the thunder outside.

Seemingly amused by this little comment Sephiroth smiled, whilst looking at Zack as though he were a newborn child.

"...Just like a kid." Sephiroth finally stated.

Seemingly annoyed by this comment, Zack took his legs off the crates and gave out a heavy sigh, "You going to brief us about this mission?"

Sephiroth eyed his young companion for a moment.

"This isn't a typical mission." He finally replied.

"Good." Both Cloud and Zack replied in unison, but seeming how Cloud was still suffering from motion sickness, his reply came out as a small moan.

"Why do you say that?" Sephiroth asked, unable to keep the curiosity from of his voice.

Zack glanced around the room before answering. With the sole exception of Cloud, Zack confided in no one, and admitting why he joined SOIDLER to his superior and some green recruit was making him nervous.

"I joined SOLDIER so I could be like you. But by the time I made First class, the war was already over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with the war. That's why I always sign up whenever there's a big mission... Kind of a way to prove myself." Zack finished, obviously out of breath, as the words came rushed, and hurriedly, clearly embarrassed.

'Just like Cloud' Sephiroth thought as Zack finished telling the tale, he smiled slightly, and once more looked up at the roof.

"Say, how do you feel, _mister _Sephiroth?" Zack asked, with an empathises on the _'mister'._

Slightly amused at the little crack, Sephiroth turned his head once more to focus on Zack. "I thought you wanted a briefing?" Sephiroth asked whilst looking into Zacks eyes, watching as Zack silently glowered at him, knowing that he still had the upper hand.

"Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning, and producing brutal creatures. Then, we'll locate the problem and neutralize it."

For the first time, Cloud seemed more interested in the conversation then holding his stomach.

"Where?" He managed to croak.

"The Mako Reactor at Nibelheim." Sephiroth stated, glancing at Cloud's even greener face.

"Nibelheim... That's where I'm from." Cloud responded, again in the same croaky voice as before. 'So it was true', Cloud thought to himself, Zack wasn't just pulling his leg, which was what Cloud was desperately wishing to hear.

'Hmm... Hometown..." Sephiroth gave Cloud a friendly smile, but said no more.

A loud thud interrupted the conversation.

"Sir ...S... Something strange just crashed into our truck!" The driver franticly shouted a mere second after.

"That would be our Monster..." Sephiroth stood; bent down retrieved his masamune, and beckoned for Zack to follow as he leapt out the back of the buggy. Cloud went to follow, but Zack pushed him back down, all too aware that Cloud was in no condition to fight.

* * *

Outside the vehicle, the rain pelted down, accompanied by the sky shattering thunder, Sephiroth and Zack ran forward to the front of the buggy, and drew their weapons. A large emerald dragon stood in their way, easily twice the size of Sephiroth in height and twice the size of an average truck in width, drool ran down the front of its jaw, as it stared eagerly down on top of both Sephiroth and Zack. It's scaly green hide was illuminated by the flashes of thunder.

"Relax." Sephiroth commanded, as he glanced over at Zack, who was fumbling to place a materia orb into his sword.

The dragon stretched its giant bug like wings, each looking about the size of it own body, and each covered in greenish scales and webbing.

The dragon roared, causing a foul stench of rot to wash over both Sephiroth and Zack.

Zack charged planting a long slash above the dragon's wickedly clawed foot; Zack jumped backwards, then unleashed a wave of water at the Dragon as he used the water materia he had recently been given.

Seemingly unfazed however the dragon roared once more and approached Zack, its huge clawed feet sinking into the muddy terrain with each step, Zack stepped backwards, raising his buster sword in front of him, he spared a glance at Sephiroth who, deciding now was a good as time as any, sprang forward, his feet seeming to barley touch the muddy floor with each step.

A loud shriek pierced its way forth from the dragons' jaws, as Sephiroth's' masamune slashed its way over the dragons' neck, it collapsed, Sephiroth turned his head away in disgust at how weak the dragon was, he slashed his sword three times before lowering it.

After congratulations from both Zack _and_ Cloud (who had managed to struggle out and watch the fight from a distance) the three moved back into the buggy, nestled into their original positions, as the vehicle once more continued its journey towards Nibelheim.

* * *

Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack and Nesmik, piled forth from the truck, the storm had now ended, and the sun was shining down upon the town. 'A blessing' Sephiroth thought. The four entered the silent town of Nibelheim, Cloud and Zack walked in silently and positioned themselves to the sides of the entrance, just under the wooden sign that welcomed people to the town, as Cloud looked around, his nausea slightly diminishing, he couldn't help but notice how quiet the town was, and began wondering if all the people were hiding from the monsters… or from them.

Sephiroth walked past them both, Nesmik, nervously stayed as far back from the three as possible. Sephiroth turned around and faced his comrades, his long hair flailing in the wind, he looked up, nodding at the people in front of him, but finally he turned to face Cloud.

"How does it feel? It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown..."

Cloud slightly shocked that Sephiroth was talking to him about something personal, took a moment to answer.

"Wha.. Ummm... How 'bout your parents?" Cloud stuttered for a reply, still shocked that Sephiroth had given any kind of personal information about himself.

"My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father..." A hint of a sneer crossed Sephiroth's face, "What does it matter...?"

Sephiroth re-faced his men, then after taking one deep breath he spoke up once more in an commanding voice. "We leave for the reactor at dawn. Make sure you get to sleep early. All we need is one lookout, so you others, get some rest. Oh, that's right... You may visit your family and friends."

Acknowledging their orders with simple nods, the trio followed their commanding officer into the town, and to the Shinra paid motel where they would spend the night. Nesmik followed nervously behind, choosing to stay as far away from the trio as possible.

Cloud gazed around his old hometown as memories flocked back to him.

_"Tifa wait!" Cloud yelled out, at last coming out of the shadows, where he had watched Tifa crying in her bedroom over her mother's death. _

_Tifa however, seemed not to notice.. Or perhaps not care, for she continued onwards, running straight to the mountains of Nibel. Only one word could find its way into Cloud's mind as he saw her run off like that, 'suicide.'_

_Cloud followed, sprinting as fast as he could, desperately hoping to catch up to Tifa, before she slipped, or ran into a foul beast.. Before she would… Before she would die…_

_Tifa approached a division in the mountain, and took one side, Cloud however, by the time he reached where Tifa had been, was unable to choose what side, she went down. So choosing blindly, he ran down the left side, desperately hoping this was the right course.. He couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to Tifa, not when he could protect her._

"_Tifa!" he cried out once more, at last seeing Tifa running along the side of a narrow cliff, Tifa again seemed not to notice, for some unknown reason, she was determined to reach a certain point. Perhaps to reach the point over the mountain, where souls were said to travel before being sent to their final resting place, Cloud wasn't sure, he remembered her friends talking about it, but wasn't entirely sure of the details._

_Tifa was flat pressed against the side of the cliff, slowly edging her way along the wall, a large gust of wind blew by, her skirt ruffled and her straw hat almost flew off of her pretty head, at least that's what Cloud thought._

_It was at this point that Cloud noticed a small crack appearing at the base of her shoes, a small crack in the mountain ridge, Tifa however did not notice._

_Cloud ran, faster then ever, aware that Tifa may fall at any moment, he called her name once more, shouting a warning about the ledge._

_He was too late._

_The ground underneath Tifa's foot crumbled completely. _

_She fell._

_A loud fearful scream burst through the haunting, gloomy mountain pass, and Cloud lunged. His arms outstretched until they wrapped around Tifa's own nimble hands. Her hands felt cold, Cloud could tell she was frightened, or panicked, or upset, or perhaps all of these. Cloud, not being great at interpreting other people's feelings, didn't know what to make of it, all he knew was that he had to pull Tifa to safety._

_He heaved his arm upwards, desperately trying to drag Tifa to safety, his knees stung, from where the mountains rugged terrain had torn open his clothing and scratched open his knee, it would need some antiseptic, but at that moment, all Cloud could think about was saving Tifa. _

_A small victory, Her body lifted up just enough, for Cloud to raise to one knee, he pushed upwards once more, heaving her up just an inch further, he reached down, wrapped his second hand around Tifa's hand, and using now both legs as leverage, he heaved upwards once more, Tifa's dangling body moved up a little more, her skirt was moving viciously in the wind, she hazarded a glance down, but only saw darkness._

_She let out one small shriek in reply to the darkness, and looked up at Cloud, whose arms were trembling under her weight, his arms tense, her bangle she wore, was actually cutting into her wrist. Tifa looked up at Cloud with those pleading eyes, as if to say, to beg him not to let her fall. Yet, she could not speak, she tried to, but only another shriek escaped her throat._

_Cloud looked down at her, his eyes blurred from sweat, his face, an expression of concentration. He heaved upwards, once more, his legs now straining to support her weight, he lent backwards, as if to add some leverage._

_A small crack was the only sign that something bad had just occurred, Cloud looked down, and for a brief second Tifa could see the concern in his eyes, as the ledge beneath him cracked, rocks cracked off, small bits hitting Tifa as they fell._

_Tifa tried, pleading with Cloud, at least her expression did, she couldn't stand it that Cloud was risking his life for her, she tried telling him to leave her and run before the ledge gave way, but Cloud either oblivious or choosing to ignore it, continued to franticly pull her upwards._

_The ledge collapsed._

_"Come this spring… I'm leaving this town for Midgar." Cloud said all of a sudden._

_Shocked Tifa replied, "All the boys are leaving our town."_

_"But I'm different from all them; I'm not just going to find a job."_

_Cloud jumped up, "I want to join SOLDIER!"_

"_I'm going to be the best there is just like Sephiroth…"_

Cloud shook his head, clearing his mind, and after one final look around the town before deciding to go to the hotel, where Sephiroth was waiting. The hotel itself, had a very homey feel to it, it was relatively small compared to those of the Shinra official rooms. But this inn, at least to Cloud, felt much more warm and welcoming as opposed to those of the Shinra ones, felt cold and desolate. The floors of the main hall were polished wooden furnished and very well kept a large fur rug spread itself along the floor, the front desk stood against the right wall, whilst two large windows, over looking the beautiful meadows of the outside, stood against the adjacent wall, large memorial statues stood between each window of previous explorers.

Cloud walked up the cream, plush carpeted stairs, at the top he walked over to his room, sparing a glance around before he reached the door nob of his room.

Against the far window, stood Sephiroth outlined by two small pot plants, his hand was pressed against the window sill, small tendrils of frost were creeping their ways across the sides of the glass plane, Sephiroth was staring intently outside, towards the mountain range, a strange expression covered his normal sterile face, Cloud couldn't make out what it was, perhaps a sign of recognition, or even remorse, Cloud wasn't sure. And yet he felt compelled to walk over to Sephiroth, and as he did so, he placed a hand, next to Sephiroth's as Cloud too stared out the window.

_ The ledge collapsed. _

_Cloud and Tifa plunged downwards, Cloud head first and Tifa only moments away, her back facing the bottom._

_Cloud Turned in mid air to see Tifa falling down, her straw hat, miraculously still on her head, he glanced down, but could not see the bottom, fearful for his own life, but more so for Tifa's he reached up, and managed to draw Tifa close to him, if nothing else, Cloud was determined to use his body as a barrier between the cold earth that waited below, and Tifa's fragile now unconscious body that was cradled in his arms._

_He glanced down once more, and finally he saw the earth rushing up to him, only instead of the pale grey earth, like he imagined it to be, only a deep blue awaited him._

_Water! He thought, he twisted once more so that both Tifa, and he were facing downwards; he extended one arm outwards, as if to attempt to dive down into the water, which was being churned by a small waterfall. _

_The two figures, crashed into the water, the cool, icy chill of the water penetrated through Clouds clothing, causing his grazed knees to burn with pain, he grappled hold of Tifa even tighter then before, and with painful effort managed to swim them both to shore, or rather, a large outcropping of rocks, which broke the water._

_He dragged her up, trying to be gentle as possible to ensure she wouldn't become further injured then she was already. He turned her over and gently struck the front of her chest, causing water to spurt its way out of Tifa's still unconscious form. _

_Hoisting Tifa's unconscious form over his shoulder, Cloud slowly started up a vague pathway. His legs wounded and shaky, stumbling every few steps, the added weight of Tifa only serving to slow his journey further? _

_They entered a large cave, unsure of what to do, Cloud propped Tifa's unconscious, but still breathing, form against the side of the wall, he laid down on the opposite wall, and finally, although at the time thought it would be impossible to do, he fell asleep._

Cloud blinked his large blue eyes, causing the memory, perhaps the most precious memory he held, away. He didn't know why he thought of that just then, he just did. He glanced over to where Sephiroth was standing, his hand still pressed against the glass panel.

"What are you looking at?" Cloud asked, in an attempt to break the gloomy expression that Sephiroth held upon his face.

Sephiroth looked over to Cloud, with the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

Getting the impression Sephiroth was in no mood for talking, Cloud turned to leave without further comment.

"This scenery... I feel like I know this place..." The voice was almost a whisper. The tone held more curiosity than Cloud had ever heard from Sephiroth before. Still though Sephiroth stared out through window, though his eyes were defocused, a slight frown on his forehead was evident as if he was chasing the elusive memory down long forgotten mental pathways.

"…We have an early start tomorrow…. You should get some sleep soon."

"Yeah, let's get some sleep" Cloud replied, unsure of whether he should press the matter or leave it, Sephiroth provided the answer however by turning away from the now white frosted window and entered his room. Just before he shut the door, he looked straight at Cloud.

"Oh, and Cloud, I've hired a guide to the Mako reactor. I've heard she's young, I hope we can rely on her."

* * *

Cloud blinked the sleep from his eyes, as he woke up to a ray of morning light shining upon his features. He arched his back, stretching much like that of a feline, several loud cracks followed, as his bones straightened themselves out. He collapsed back to the bed, stretching always made him feel exhausted for several seconds after, he didn't know why.

He pulled the navy blue, woolly covers off himself, and after sitting up and yawning, stood again, and stretched once more.

Covering his mouth as he yawned, he hesitantly collected the bits and pieces of strewn armour that he had discarded hastily the night before, before going to bed.

After dressing, Cloud stared into his helmet for what seemed like hours, before finally deciding that he was still adamant in his discission to not meet any of his old friends or family. He pushed the helmet over his still spiky hair, and clipped the restraints into place. He reached for his rifle and exited his room, walking briskly down the stairs, and into the paved courtyard of the centre of Nibelheim, where Zack, Nesmik, and Sephiroth were already waiting, and by the looks of the position that Zack had taken up, that being leaning against one wall, his eyes semi closed, Cloud assumed they'd been waiting awhile.

Feeling embarrassed for his lateness, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Once the guide gets here, we're heading out." Sephiroth spoke up, oblivious to Clouds lateness.

Zack without looking up waved one of his hands at Cloud, in perhaps both a wave of greeting, and dismissal about his lateness.

A man approached, some minutes later, a large built man approached, clean shaven, with short brown hair, that seemed to froth up at the top, yet still hang down over his eyes, small whisks of grey also streaked throughout the mans hair hinting to his age. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans, although it could be seen that the presence of Sephiroth was un-nerving to the man, he still managed to speak up, with confidence..

"Listen to me, Sephiroth. In case something happens..." The man began, but was cut off from an upraised hand from Sephiroth.

"_Trust_ me," Sephiroth stated, empathising the word trust.

"I'll be all right, Dad! I have two men from SOLDIER with me!"

A new voice spoke up from the side, a sweet voice, which both sounded soothing, yet deadly, Cloud turned to face the new source. His eyes widened inside his helmet, his head raised slightly, his mouth dropped open, and his body tensed.

In front of him stood the girl of his memories, only this time, dressed in a simple white blouse, which was partially covered by an old-fashioned marron vest. The girl was also wearing a matching marron skirt, which cut off just above her knee. This outfit was topped off by her overly large, newly polished brown hiking boots.

The girl turned to face Sephiroth, looking upwards towards his face, without any form of fear or nervousness; she tipped her large, straw hat.

"I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you" She spoke up, a large smile covering her beautiful face.

A sinking feeling, crushed it's way into Cloud's heart, he turned to Zack as if to demand he do something, but Zack, seemingly aware of what was happening, was already on his feet, a surprised look of concern on his face.

"Tifa! You're the guide?" Zack asked dubiously, as if hoping that it was some sort of joke, glancing nervously at Cloud as he did so.

"That's right. I just happen to be the number one guide in this town." She replied, obviously boasting about her skills, as she propped her chest forward and placed her hands on her hips, as if to make her self look more imposing.

Cloud unable to contain him self any longer, broke into the conversation. "It's too dangerous! I can't involve you in something like this!" The visible part of his face shone red with rage, at both Sephiroth and Zack for lying to him.

Sephiroth stepped in between them with one hand raised. "Then there's no problem if you protect her," he glanced at both Zack and Cloud as he said this, and eventually at Tifa, who at this moment, was slightly agitated by being treated like a child who needed protection, she was after all, the great Zangen's number one student.

"Ummm... Mr. Sephiroth! Please let me take one picture for a memento!" Tifa asked suddenly breaking the silence, looking up into Sephiroth's pale green eyes, and then at Zack's as well.

After several long moments of silence, and after several looks at Cloud, both SOLDIER's nodded their heads in acceptance, and followed Tifa's lead to a small clearing.

Tifa's father handed Cloud a small camera, and asked him to take the photo, as he had always had a tendency to ruin the photos that he would take.

Nodding stiffy, Cloud accepted the camera, and then after aligning it so as to take a good picture, he pressed the clicker, four times, one copy for Zack, one for Tifa, one for Sephiroth and one... For himself.

After handing the camera back to Tifa's father, he nodded in appreciation, and promised to send them some copies, as soon they were developed.

Tifa then turned on her heal, and after raising one cheerful arm in the sky, she spun on her heals and pointed towards Mt Nibel. "Onwards!" She commanded a large smile covering her face, obviously enjoying being in command of two members of SOLDIER, at least for while it lasted… Or perhaps she was just cheerful these days. Cloud tried thinking which it was, but realising that he now knew nothing about Tifa, he shrugged it off as something he would never know. It was not until they were at the entrance to the mountains that he realised… He never really knew Tifa to begin with.

After struggling over the first mountain, Tifa pointed to a far off destination to the north.

"See that there, that's where we're headed" She pointed cheerfully towards a long winding snake like track that was some yards below. "And we just follow that, until it ends, after that, well that's why I'm here isn't it."

She didn't wait for a response instead she began to expertly climb her way down the opposite side of the cliff, with Cloud right beside of her, Zack a little behind, and Sephiroth taking the rear, slowing now and then to help out Nesmik, who seemed to be absolutely terrible at mountain climbing.

"We almost there Teef?" Zack asked with both hands behind his head, after several long hours of long, repetitive marching through the dreary, dark, depressing, grey mountain snake path. "Oh, you don't mind if I call you Teef right?"

Tifa, who was leading the small troupe, looked backwards at Zack.

"Yea, sure, why not," she replied, a large smile on her face, before she turned back and continued to march forwards.

"See that there," She asked, not really expecting an answer as she pointed towards a high ridge to the east. "Just over there is the reactor, it's maybe..." She thought for a few moments before continuing. "Maybe only twenty more minutes from that mountain?"

Zack rolled his eyes at this remark; it had been twenty minutes from the last mountain range.

"Calm down" Sephiroth commanded, sensing Zack's growing irritation. "And missy, for your sake, I hope it is over the next ridge, we're on a tight schedule."

"Yea, yea, don't worry." Tifa replied, seemingly oblivious to both Sephiroth's and Zack's resentment.

"Hey you!" Tifa called out, indicating to Cloud and Nesmik, "You two sure are quiet, everything alright?"

"Umm, err yea… I'm fine…" Cloud mumbled, averting his eyes downwards as he did so.

"Awww so cute." Tifa replied at Cloud's stutter, oblivious to who was behind the mask. Nesmik, however, remained silent, as he was using all his concentration, not to fall over and embarrass himself again, in front of the Great War hero, General Sephiroth.

Unsuccessfully however, Nesmik once again, for the twelfth time that day, stumbled forward, falling to the floor, where after a few moments of silent muttering he once more got to his feet, and ran to catch up to the group, who by now, although they had stopped to wait for him, were beginning to get sick of waiting for the silent, boring, clumsy soldier that was following.

"If you fall behind again," Sephiroth started, after Nesmik had caught up to the group, "We won't wait for you."

"There, there, there!" Tifa called out from atop a small mountain, "this is the last part, it's just beyond this mountain now. See, you can see it from here, just across that bridge there!"

"About bloody time." Zack muttered, after giving Cloud a shove of annoyance up the mountain.

"Hey Teef, you got a boy.." Sensing what Zack was about to say, Cloud stuck out his leg, causing Zack to fall over, a small 'oof' sounded as he landed against the rough terrain.

"Huh?" Tifa asked, looking back.

"Nothing.." Zack replied, rubbing the dust away from his nose, and slapping the back of Cloud's armoured head.

"Enough!" Sephiroth snapped, a trace of irritancy creeping into his voice. Sephiroth cast his eyes over the rickety looking wooden plank bridge that spanned between the mountain path and rock outcropping immediately in front of where the reactor sat. "Tifa, you know this bridge better than we do, how shall we proceed? Together or one at a time?"

"Well… If you want to die, then we should all run ahead to the other side… But… If you're like me, and want to live to spend that nice pile of gold, I'm being paid, then we go single file, it should hold us all, but let's take it all slow."

Nesmik, attempting to show that he was worthy to be on the team, took one step, onto the long, old, rickety, wooden rope bridge. The bridge swayed violently as he stepped on, yet he walked forward, after several moments, Tifa walked onto the bridge, followed closely behind by Cloud, who was determined to, if need be, save Tifa, much the same as he had, when he was younger. Zack followed after a few more moments, and then Sephiroth too walked onto the bridge.

Each carefully clung to the sides of the ropes, slowly edging their way forward, all except Sephiroth who, showing no fear, was walking briskly along the bridge.

A loud crackling sound sounded ahead, towards where Nesmik was walking. Nesmik looked down just in time to see the bridge give way beneath him.

He let out a large scream as he plummeted to the ground below, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, and Sephiroth turned as if in an attempt to run back to safety, before they too would fall.

Knowing this was futile, they each grabbed a hold of the rotting rope, Tifa slipped, and Cloud's hand shot out to catch her own. A large sound, much like rope breaking followed after several moments of the group attempting to climb up the bridge that now lay against the side of the cliff. After several minutes of climbing there was a loud creaking sound and the rope to which they all clung shook. In almost perfect unison all eyes focused on the rope above. The creaking sound came again, and with it came a slowly dawning horror. The rope, once new and strong had now become rotten with age, it's strength all but gone.

The rope snapped.

They fell.

* * *

Waking up from the fall, Zack opened his eyes slowly, a loud throbbing sound, pounded its way throughout his mind. He shook his head, clearing away the pounding, before finally standing up, steadying himself against a nearby wall, he paused to regain his composer, before eventually being able to stand tall, and look around for the others.

"Bout time, you woke up." Sephiroth said, from above.

Zack, startled looked around, then up, to see Sephiroth standing above him, on a small outcropping.

"Cloud and Tifa are still unconscious," Sephiroth nodded towards the far side of the bank where Cloud and Tifa lay side by side.

"They look good together.. Don't you think Zack?"

"Yea.. Just a shame Cloud's such a coward."

"Don't hold it against him… It's his first time home in a long time, imagine what you'd be like, if it was you, who returned home."

"Aye, alright, alright, I get it."

Sephiroth smiled as Zack walked over to Cloud.

"Hey Cloud," Zack asked gently as he knelt down beside Cloud unconscious form, lightly slapping the side of Cloud's cheek with the back of his gloved hand. "Wake up man."

Straightening himself, Zack stook and looked around as if wondering what to do. He walked over to a small pool of water, bent low, and scooped as much water as his gloved hands could hold, before walking back over to Cloud and releasing the water over Cloud's face, he repeated this several times, before at last Cloud came too.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." Zack said, as soon as he saw Cloud's eyes flutter open.

An unintelligent grunt sounded from Cloud.

"Aye, wake up man." Zack said once more, now slightly irritated, kicking Cloud's ribs gently, but still enough to roll him over slightly.

"Aye.. I'm awake man.. Stop kicking me…" Cloud muttered, waving his arms in an exhausted effort to try and stop Zack from kicking him.

Zack pushed forward with his boot once more, causing Cloud to roll over and land on top of Tifa's shoulder.

"You two look cute together. Ya know?" Zack observed, leaning over Tifa and Cloud.

"What are you on about Za.." Cloud then noticed that Tifa was lying still unconscious next to him, he shook his head, before springing to his feet, and began shaking Tifa violently, trying to urge her to wake.

"Tifa! Tifa!" he cried, a slight note of panic showing through his tone.

"She's fine." Sephiroth spoke up, leaping down to land gently on the floor below him.

"Watch" he said as he reached into the folds of his clothes pulling out a small green orb, he clenched his fist, and the materia orb assimilated its way into Sephiroth's gloved fist, he pointed to the small shallow of water from which Zack had collected water to awaken Cloud, closing his eyes in concentration. A small green glow resounded its way forth from Sephiroth's open palm, before a small trickle of water, rose itself from the pond to gently splash upon Tifa's face.

Cloud couldn't help but have his breath taken away, at how immaculately beautiful, Tifa looked, as she lay there, with water gently splashing onto her face, reflecting stray strands of light.

Tifa turned her head to the side, and covered her face in one hand, as she slowly stirred from unconsciousness.

"Tifa!" Both Zack and Cloud called out, as she blinked her eyes, and sat up, using her left arm for support.

After several minutes in which, everyone regained their composer, till they could walk without stumbling, Sephiroth spoke up.

"Everyone seems to be all right. Can we get back to where we were?"

Tifa looked around, staring at the numerous caves that were poking in and out of the sides of the mountains. "These caves are intertwined, just like an ant farm..."

Tifa looked around once more, first to Cloud, then to Zack then to Sephiroth, "Oh, and Sephiroth... There seems to be one person missing..."

Sephiroth too seemed to at last notice the absence of Nesmik, he stood still for a couple of seconds before at last responding "It may sound cold, but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here."

"R…Right" Tifa replied, a little shaken up at how cold Sephiroth was. To just leave one of his men behind?

"I've searched around, for the last half hour, while you all were sleeping. There's no one around, maybe he wondered off.."

"If that's the case, then his probably dead," Tifa replied, even more shaken up, the joyousness that was contained in her voice prior to the bridge collapse, completely vanished.

"We go this way." She inclined her head towards the furthest hold, just beyond the river that they were near. "Before we go any further…"

"You'll be paid extra, don't worry," Sephiroth interrupted.

"R..Right.. Then we go this way" Tifa walked her way over to the entrance to the cave adjacent to the one she pointed at previously, bending her head low she stepped inside. Sephiroth and the others followed closely behind.

The four people lead by Tifa, seemed to travel through a labyrinth of tunnels, which seemed to have been created by a large worm, or several worms, Sephiroth assumed by the different sizes of the caves.

The caves were dark and smelled of musk, as though nothing had lived down there in years. Water dripped annoyingly from the corners of the walls, making a hollow echoing sound that further unnerved the quartet. Zack and Cloud at this time, were clenching the hilts of their weapons tightly, Tifa however, was merely walking confidently, taking turns every so often, until eventually they reached an eerily blue glowing opening.

Entering the opening, all the members of Sephiroth's party, seemed to look around the room in awe, all except Sephiroth, whom seemed to be rather disinterested in the whole colouring, and more interested in the small green glowing fountain that was centred in the middle of the room, shades of light washing over it.

"What's this?" Cloud asked, as he looked around the cave.

"A mysteriously coloured cave..." Tifa replied, sounding not entirely sure herself.

"It must be the Mako energy. This fountain is especially abundant in it. That's why the Mako Reactor was built here."

"...And what's this?" Cloud asked, as he approached the fountain in the centre of the room.

"A Mako fountain. It's a miracle of nature." Sephiroth replied simply, as if he'd seen numerous ones before.

"It's so beautiful... If the Mako Reactor continues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up too..." Tifa spoke up, in awe at the vibrant fountain of energy.

Oblivious to Tifa's claims, Sephiroth continued to speak. "Materia. When you condense Mako energy, materia is produced. It's very rare to be able to see materia in its natural state…." He finished as he reached out and brushed his hand against the edge of the crystal like fountain.

"By the way..." Zack interrupted, "Why is it that when you use materia you can also use magic too?"

Sephiroth stopped touching the fountain, and turned a disbelieving face towards Zack.

"You were in SOLDIER and didn't even know that?" The blank expression on Zack's face answered this for Sephiroth.

After a moment of trying to decide whether it was a joke on Zack's part he continued, although the look of disbelief still covered his face.

"...The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet calling up magic... or so they say."

"Magic... A mysterious power..." Zack spoke up once more, after Sephiroth was finished.

At this Sephiroth couldn't help but start laughing out loud, he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye before looking to Cloud and answering.

"Did I say something funny?" Zack asked, anger showing from the frown on Cloud's face.

"A man once told me never to use an unscientific term such as mysterious power! It shouldn't even be called 'magic'! I still remember how angry he was." Although Sephiroth spoke the words a look of hatred covered his face as his lips drew together in a snear, as if recalling a cruel or troubled memory.

"Who was that?" Cloud asked

"Hojo of Shinra, Inc. ... An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of great scientist. He was a walking mass of complexes." That same look remained on his face, but deepened after the word _Hojo_ was produced.

Tifa reached out a hand to the fountain, in obvious loss as to what the people were speaking about, almost to herself she spoke up.

"A Mako fountain... So this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is?"

Sephiroth nodded in response to Tifa's query.

"Are we almost out?" Sephiroth asked, after the group had gotten over their awe of the fountain.

"Umm.. Well to be honest." Tifa started, "I haven't, ever been this far in before.. But From the wind currents, and the smells, I can tell where heading the right direction.. But don't worry, I'm sure it isn't more then a few more minutes," She stuck a finger into her mouth, and held it up into the air. "You feel that, the winds getting stronger, and the smell of the reactor is getting closer.."

Zack and Sephiroth looked at her sceptically, but finally nodded, and they each followed Tifa out of the cave, and again into another labyrinth of tunnels.

Finally, they reached the exit of a cave, the reactor could be seen just across another bridge, and this one however, looked far more stable then the one prior.

"We finally made it, we sure took the long way through." Tifa jumped down from the cave opening, landing on mudded ground, as it appeared that it had rained whilst they were in the caves.

"Yuk.." Zack commented, as his boots sunk an inch into the ground as he landed.

"Quit complaining" Sephiroth ordered. "Soon as where done here, we can go sit back, and have a drink at the SOLDIER bar… Your treat" Sephiroth added, as an after thought.

"Argh," was Zack's only reply.

"One at a time maybe this time? Huh guys?" Tifa asked, as she advanced over the bridge, "When I'm over this side, the next one of you come, we go from smallest to largest.. Ok?

The three men nodded, and as soon as Tifa reached the other side, Cloud stepped onto the bridge, and headed over.

"Zack" Sephiroth spoke up, before Zack stepped on the bridge.

Zack turned around to face his commander. "Sir?"

"Make sure to equip your materia, we don't know what to expect."

"Ri..Right… yea.. I.. I forgot" Zack replied, then reaching his hands into his pockets he withdrew several green pale orbs, he held each other the tops of his weapons, enabling the materia to integrate itself, at least for the moment into Zacks weapon. Although Materia could be used inside and outside of weapons, it was always easier to have them on call, just in case.

After equipping his materia, Zack approached the bridge, he gripped hold of the fraying rope, and stepped onto the bridge, he walked a few steps, half expecting the bridge to collapse, before moving across.

"Zack!" Sephiroth yelled from behind him in a panic, "Get down!" He commanded, the alarm in his voice seemed to be at an, unusual high, he turned his head as if to question why, when a Gail of wind struck Zack from behind, sending him flying forward to the other side of the bridge. He tumbled over, rolling in the mud from the force of the Gail before eventually skidding to a halt.

Annoyed he raised himself with both arms; he looked behind him, ready to shout abuse at Sephiroth.

It was at this point, that the bridge exploded, and Zack was again sent skidding through the muddy terrain, tumbling from side to side, head over heals.

A large shadow then blocked out all light.

* * *

"Ri..Right… yea.. I.. I forgot." Zack replied, Sephiroth nodded, and watched as Zack equipped his weapons for any potential threats.

Zack stepped onto the bridge, and Sephiroth sighed in irritation at Zack's uneasiness.

Sephiroth turned away from Zack, and looked out into the sunset, still attempting to wonder why it is, or what it is, about this place that reminds him of something.

A small glimmer of golden red energy snapped Sephiroth out of his train of thought, without thinking, he pulled his masamune out.

"Zack, get down!" He screamed, then seeing how Zack was about to question his orders, Sephiroth slashed horizontally in the direction of Zack and sent a large torrent of air hurtling itself towards Zack.

The golden red energy ball then struck the bridge.

The shock wave that followed, caused Sephiroth to be pushed over the edge of the small clearing, in which he was standing, he desperately reached out for any handholds. Unsuccessfully his hands kept reaching small handholds, but under his weight, and the force of his momentum each gave way. Knowing that any further falling would place his friends in greater risk from the incoming threat, he positioned himself so as to face downwards, and then once more he let another torrent of wind be unleashed, as he used aero once more. Soaring upwards, Sephiroth plunged his masamune forward, and managed to lodge it inside of the rock face.

And there Sephiroth hung, temporarily immobile, unable to help his comrades as the large threat he saw approached.

* * *

A large, dark shadow loomed over Zack.

Shaking his head, he pretended to ignore the unknown threat, then with one leap he darted away from the shadow, and dived behind the large pile of rocks where Cloud was covering Tifa, who by the looks of their clothing, were also hit by Sephiroth's aero attack.

"Don't worry Tifa. We'll protect you. Stay here." Zack ordered, then as he looked over to Cloud, "Soldier, chin up, load your weapon, where in for one hell of a shit fight."

A large carnivorous roar resounded its way from where Zack had been prior to taking refuge.

"What the fuck is that thing? Zack spluttered, as he had yet to see anything but shadow, the two people beside him too shook their heads. "Shit."

With that Cloud and Zack peered over the top of the rocks they were hiding under, Zack kept his hand on Tifa's head, so as to avoid her being seen.

"Fuck.." Zack replied as he stared at the malicious beast in front of them.

In the very centre of the clearing, several feet away from the reactor stood a very large dragon, least twenty five feet in length, and at least thrice the size of the dragon they fought outside Nibelheim.

The dragon spread its gigantic wings, and roared towards the sun once more, causing its large, dark blue armour like scales to glimmer in the sunlight.

The parts however, that attracted Zack's and Cloud's attention, wasn't the sheer size of the Dragon, but rather, its spear liked head, where a small gapping mouth, could be seen drooling over the floor its large fangs curled its way above and below the actual jaw, its tail looked like it had several large buster swords attached to it, and the claws..

Zack's eyes widened in horror as he saw the lengths of those deadly claws, each deep back, and looked if they could be used to rip through both his sword, and body in one swipe.

The dragon reared itself onto two feet, and once more roared towards the sky.

"This isn't good." Cloud said, stating the obvious.

The dragon's head swerved around, opened its mouth, and let loose a fireball, that hurled its way towards the cover that Zack, Cloud and Tifa were hiding under.

Zack instinctively dived out of the cover, as did Cloud, only one hand was wrapped around Tifa's.

"Soldier!" Zack yelled, un-holstering his buster sword as he did so. "We attack it together! Tifa, you stay here!"

Leaping upwards Zack charged, his movements slowly hampered by the muddy terrain, twirling his sword above his head as he did so, Cloud too jumped from the opposite direction, leaving Tifa unguarded.

Cloud opened fire, and Zack struck the side of the dragon's neck.

A mistake.

The dragon unfazed by either, swung it's large clawed fist outwards, catching Zack across the chest, hurling him backwards, to crash into the side wall of the Shinra mako reactor, luckily for Zack's reflexes, no serious harm had occurred.

Cloud however, continued his steady stream of fire, aiming above the dragon's neck, and towards its eyes, the dragon's tail came around, and like Zack, Cloud too was sent hurtling backwards, his rifle sliced in half as he did so from the dragon's tail.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled out, no longer caring if Tifa heard, which was unlikely, as she huddled in fear. "Catch!" he yelled once more, and flung his buster sword towards Cloud.

The sword twirled through the air, slicing against the dragon's neck as it did so, Cloud, caught the sword in one hand causing himself to spin in a small circle, then using the momentum from Zack's throw, tossed the sword back to Zack, once again the sword sliced its way past the dragon, clipping its neck, once more Zack caught the blade and tossed it back to Cloud after like Cloud completing a small circle to build momentum, who then repeated the action, at last after several passes, Cloud caught the blade, then using the full momentum of the spin, allowed the blade to spin downwards, slicing partially through the tail of the dragon, Cloud then tossed the blade back to Zack, who caught it with a large grin on his face.

The dragon shrieked in pain, and in an effort to buy some time, racked its claws through the muddy ground, sending mud flying in all directions much like that of a small tsunami of mud and dirt.

Zack re-charged the dragon, diving through the wall of mud, only to receive a blast of golden energy at point blank range, by the dragon, which had recovered.

Zack's face contorted itself to an expression of utmost pain, his arms and legs instinctively curled up, as he was against hurled backwards, to land in the large metal side of the Shinran reactor, a large thud followed as the metal of the war dented slightly inwards.

"Zack!" Cloud cried out in concern, yet as he held no weapon he couldn't do much more then stand where he was, as he watched the large dragon stalk closer to Zack.

"This…. This… Is… Nothing…" Zack spat, as he rose to one leg, his soldier uniform hung from his body in tattered fragments of its original state, wiping a small amount of blood from his mouth as he did so.

"I.. Am.. A.. First… Rate.. SOLDIER!" He screamed the last word, and lunged towards the dragon.

His first slash connected with the dragons scaled spear like cranium, "I'm not done!" he yelled again, then spinning in mid air, he lashed out twirling his blade behind him, again connecting with the dragons skull.

Zack landed. "I will not… Loose… To… You!" He screamed, and once more launched into the air.

This time however, Zack landed on top of the dragon's large neck, then using this as a foothold, he jumped backwards from the dragon, to land mid way down its back. He struck down, and was rewarded with the sight of a trickle of red.

He pulled out, then before he could push down once more, the dragon twisted around, and slashed outwards with its claws, Zack jumped backwards, and due to this only caught the tips of the claws, yet this was enough, as Zack's chest ripped open, as three large slash marks appeared on his torso, blood spilled forth, unmercifully, his buster sword hurled its way free of his grasp.

* * *

"Zack!" Cloud screamed once more, as he saw Zack being sent to the floor, as the dragon's claw's slashed their way through his chest.

With thoughtless regard for himself Cloud sprinted forward to where Zack's body lay, he bent low, picking up Zack's sword as he did so, the dragons head loomed into view, but Cloud using the mud as a slide, slipped under the snapping of the beasts jaws, to land next to Zack, he quickly concentrated, and a small green glow covered Zack's wounds.

Moments later however the dragon's energy beam connected with the back of Cloud, who foolishly risked his life, in an attempt to partially close Zacks wounds with his cure materia, at least to slow the amount of blood that was escaping.

Cloud's armour tore itself free of his body under the tremendous force of the attack, and Cloud too was driven into the same wall that Zack had, just moments ago, a loud crack followed, as Cloud's helmet split in vertically in half, he collapsed onto the ground, spread eagle, eyes staring up into the sky, unmoving.

* * *

Run, Run, Run, a voice in Tifa's mind shouted, the voice of any logical creature, the voice of survival, it was only through Zangen's training, that she closed this voice off, and with trembling legs, stepped out from the safety of her cover, clenching her fists together.

She knew an escape route; Zack and Cloud were both so close… If only she could reach them both… She could leap of the edge, and into one of the caves.

She ran forward, her light feet, and her training causing her feet to barley touch the muddy surface, unbelievably however, she was not fast enough, the wounded dragon tail sprang to action, one of its wickedly long blades, slashing through Tifa from hip to shoulder, upon instinct alone, she darted backwards, not fast enough however, to fully prevent the dragons attack.

She was lifted upwards, before landing on the floor, next to Cloud, a shallow wound now forming along her torso.

_"I want to join SOLDIER!" _

"_I'm going to be the best there is just like Sephiroth…"_

"_Sephiroth... The Great Sephiroth... Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" Tifa asked, looking up to the young Cloud._

_After several moments of silence Cloud once more spoke up, a hint of remorse in his voice. "You know...I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while"_

_Unsure of how she should take this, Tifa looked up once more to Cloud and decided it best to ask another type of question._

"_Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" _

"_I'll try." Cloud responded, the sureness of voice unmistakable._

"_Hey, why don't we make a promise?" Tifa asked…_

"When I'm in danger.." She clutched her wound with her arm sobbing in pain, desperate to stop the blood flow. "You will come… Didn't you promise me that?" She sobbed once more "Cloud.."

_Cloud looked down, but waited for her to continue._

" _Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You came save me, all right?"_

"_What?" Cloud asked, unsure of how to answer such a strange request._

"_Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once." _

"_What?" Cloud asked again, still unsure what Tifa was asking of him._

"_Common.. Promise! Please? Promise me!" Tifa pleaded._

_Cloud, finally sensing that this was important to Tifa, nodded his head in agreement._

"_All right." He replied, before sitting down next to Tifa, each sitting side by side, under the moonlight._

* * *

Cloud's mind began to dim, becoming dark, as if death were approaching, he remembered the pain of his life, the torments of failure, and he welcomed this darkness, as a haven that would end all his pain.

A voice, spoke next to him, followed by a small sob, the darkness expunged itself from within his own mind, as the words that Tifa was saying penetrated.

He would not allow her to die, he had promised her, as something that seemed important to her. He gritted his teeth together, tasting blood.

He pulled off his cracked helmet.

"No.. Tifa.. I will not let you die." He found himself saying, as he stood up, above Tifa's unconscious body, a small pale green glow covered her body, the bleeding partially stopped.

"No… You believed in me, when all else at home said I would fail.. And be back within the week.."

Cloud gripped Zack's buster sword tighter, hunching over he raised it to guard, above Tifa's body.

"I.. I will protect you Tifa." He vowed, taking one step forward, his eyes blazing brilliant green for the briefest of moments.

"I will be your hero!"

Cloud charged forward, or rather staggered forward, Zack's buster sword held high, the dragons clawed fist came over, but Cloud ducked beneath, with no real sense of aim, he slashed upwards, blood spilled out, from the dragons foot, covering Cloud.

The dragon reared its head, then stepping backwards, lunging at Cloud once more, its mouth snapping together, in an attempt to gnaw Cloud in half, Cloud however stood his ground, and as the dragon came into striking distance, he struck upwards, through the dragons own mouth, and into the dragon's brain, the dragon gave one final shudder, before it too fell to the floor a large thud echoing across the terrain as dust and must bellowed outwards.

Cloud withdrew his arm from inside the dragon's jaws, and collapsed to the floor, panting hard, whilst his body ached, his head pounded, and his arm bleed, from where one of the dragon's teeth had penetrated, before Cloud dealt the deathblow.

* * *

"Cloud! Zack!" Sephiroth yelled, finally scrambling over the top of the ledge, his masamune in one hand. Sephiroth ran over to where Cloud; Zack and Tifa were lying, his mouth gapping open in concern, cursing himself for not reacting faster.

"Cloud, Cloud!" He yelled, franticly shaking Cloud limp body, "Zack!" He cried, out and then shaking Zack gently, hoping to stir either.

"Not again… Not like last time…" One hand clawed at his own face as memories of Wutai resurfaced within his sorrowful mind.

He shook Cloud more violently, desperately trying to wake him, hoping that he had not just lost his only friend's.

"A Chopper will be here soon! Hang on guys!" He added franticly.

Another large shadow loomed into view, Sephiroth looked up, expecting to see the chopper that he had summoned, but instead all he saw was a beam of black and gold energy spiralling downwards.

Sephiroth grabbed hold of both Zack and Cloud and covered their bodies with his, as the large energy connected with the mako plant.

A tremendous explosions followed, pieced of debris and metal were strewn outwards, littering the ground, where the plant had once stood and its surrounding area.

A large roar sounded overhead, followed by the whooshing of two giant wings, as the beast that destroyed the plant, continued its path towards its intended destination.

Several minuted passed, until at last Sephiroth managed to unbury himself and his two friends.

Sephiroth scanned the area quickly, desperately looking for where Tifa, whom he was not fast enough to cover, had landed.

Another large shadow came into view, this time however; the sound of blades whirling around made it clear, that this was the helicopter that they were waiting for.

Immediately after the helicopter landed, Sephiroth stopped his search for Tifa, assuming she was buried, under a pile of debris, probably dead, and as much as he hated himself for it, quickly placed Zack and Cloud inside, carefully upon the floor, so as to not upset either's injury, especially Zack's who, although his wounds were clouted with blood, the threat of this breaking open and spilling forth was never far from Sephiroth's mind.

The helicopter rose, with Sephiroth leaning against his masamune, at the side.

"Sephiroth… That you?" A weak voice asked from the side.

"Cloud! You're alive?"

"I'll live," Cloud muttered, managing to sit up slightly, "Although It don't feel like it."

Sephiroth Ruefully smiled.

"What took you so long?" Cloud asked, wincing in pain, as his shoulder throbbed.

"Stupidity, on my part." Sephiroth admitted.

"Tifa!" Cloud cried out, after realising she wasn't on the helicopter.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I couldn't find her after the last explosion."

Aghast Cloud turned away, grimacing at both his wounds, and how he now assumed Tifa to be killed.

"It's not your fault Cloud," Sephiroth said, attempting to reason with Cloud's emotions. "I'm sure, she'll be fine, the injury she sustained was not deep, she's strong, and she might make it out alive." his voice sounding strong and firm, as though to make Cloud believe his words, or perhaps to even attempt to convince him self.

"Why didn't you look for her?" Cloud accused, betrayel filling his voice, as tears filled his eyes.

"Zack is dying Cloud! We have no time! We must get Zack to a hospital now!"

The pilot then interrupted, "We should be in Midgar in three hours"

"Three hours?!" Sephiroth roared, "Take him to rocket town!"

"I can't, Midgar, is the only city who has the facilities to accommodate both of your subordinates needs, anywhere else, and he may die!" The pilot argued, pointing at Zack as he did so, where the wounds were now starting to re-open.

"Cloud, hand me your cure materia, this wound won't stay closed much longer."

"Sir.. Cure only works on minor wounds… What good will it do?" Cloud asked, but still handed the materia over.

"Cure will slow the bleeding, for a few seconds, it may be useless, but that's why I must keep the materia constantly concentrated over the wound, if we do it correct, Zack might make it!"

Cloud nodded, and pressed a stray piece of clothe over his wound.

"Cloud… A search party will be sent to the reactor in a matter of hours. They will find Tifa." Sephiroth assured Cloud. "She will survive to meet you again… She's a strong girl."

Cloud nodded, mostly in the attempt to reassure himself into thinking that what Sephiroth was saying was true, even so, he knew the chances of her surviving were lower then that of Zacks.

* * *

"There's a large amount of smoke in the distance." The pilot spoke up, after several minutes.

"Ni.. Nibelheim's on fire!" The co-pilot yelled out as soon as the helicopter was over Nibelheim.

Cloud's head perked up, as did Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth peered over the edge of the helicopter, his eyes widening in horror as he did so.

Bodies lay scattered throughout the village, the houses were ablaze with flame, in the centre roared another fierce blue dragon, with razor sharp armour plated like scales, covering every inch of its dark blue form. Its long, thick tale, lashed against a building, causing it to crumble under the weight and force, the dragon spread its wings, as more claws showed them selves.

Sephiroth's hand wrapped itself around the hilt of his masamune in enragement.

His eyes wondered over the town, and finally he saw a group of people making a run for it across the village, as if to take refuge in the large abandoned mansion.

He breathed out slowly. "Cloud… Take this… Keep healing Zack.." Sephiroth handed the cure to Cloud, and rose to one knee.

"Wh..?" Cloud asked, before he could finish however, and to everyone shock, Sephiroth leapt from the helicopter.

* * *

'No more people will die today.' Sephiroth thought as he plummeted through the air, his masamune raised above his head, coat flapping freely in the smoke filled air.

He approached the ground, as he landed he slashed down, slicing through one of the dragon's mighty wings, a roar sounded, and greenish blood splurged outwards, as he landed upon the floor, Sephiroth turned and slashed horizontally across the Dragon's hide.

A large snap sounded.

Shocked, Sephiroth looked down at his down at his now broken weapon. Further more the weapon, as Sephiroth stared closer, seemed to be dissolving, as if the dragon's blood were acidic.

A large tail whipped around, catching Sephiroth off guard, and with a sickening thud, sent Sephiroth crashing into a veranda. A large explosion followed, as the Dragon launched another great dark beam towards the pile of broken wood that Sephiroth had just been tossed through.


	4. Chapter 4 The face of survival

**_Sanity _**

**_Chapter four – The face of survival! _**

****

****

Lying under the collapsed veranda, that the dragon has knocked him through, Sephiroth rose to one knee, causing various sized pieces of wood to shift and fall either side of him. Shaking his head, he ran a hand quickly through the front of blood mattered hair, before pushing a dried clump away and tucking it behind his ear. He stood up, stretching his battered and bruised body, where several small cuts and scrapes were evident.

Clenching his teeth together, Sephiroth surveyed what was left of the still burning city, as if looking for any survivors. As he completed his survey his hands balled into fists, as no person was sighted within the flaming village, until at last, his eyes came to rest upon the snarling dragon before him. Slowly, with hazardous intent, Sephiroth raised his downed head to stare the dragon straight into its beady crimson glowing eyes, causing it to halt its predator like advance. Through the dragon's eyes, Sephiroth could see the thought process of the dragon, as it calculated the possibility, of this mortal creature before its mighty self, possessing any possible chance of victory.

Sephiroth rolled his shoulder and neck backwards and around, causing their respective muscles to relax and his joints to creak, before unhooking his cloak restraints enabling the long, hole ridden jacket to crumble to the floor, his gaze never wavered from the dragon's beady eyes. He took a step forward, eyes narrowing slightly, as the Dragon's dagger like mouth began to salivate onto the ash covered pavement below.

Sephiroth, averting one eye from the dragon, gazed down upon his useless sword that now lay broken in two pieces upon the floor, the acidic blood still dissolving the alleged indestructible steel down to the hilt, before refocusing his entire attention onto the dragon. His mouth twisted into an inhuman snare, as he thought of all the innocent lives that this beast had taken, causing his whole body trembled in a violent rage, which shone through his eyes as they flared an even brighter shade of emerald green.

Standing to his full height, Sephiroth readied himself for action, one leg slightly bent behind the other, his arms at his sides, fists clenched, his gauntlets still strapped onto both wrists, the fain glow of materia gently radiated through each.

The dragons head reared back twisting as dark energy coursed throughout its being. Sephiroth opened both palms towards the dragon, held in such a way, as to invoke a seemingly obvious suicidal challenge.

The dragons jaw snapped flew open as it brought itself to Sephiroth's level, and spewed forth a pulsating wave of black energy, aimed directly at Sephiroth's torso. Waiting until the last possible second Sephiroth leapt to his side, rolling as he landed, bearing both hands together as he rose, as he unleashed an air shattering thunder blast.

Much to Sephiroth's well hidden dismay the materia blast only scattered upon impacting the dragon's thick scaled behind before dissipating into nothingness. The Dragons tail lashed out once more, narrowly avoiding Sephiroth, as he quickly darted backwards, only to be met by another black beam of negative energy. Twisting as fast as he could, he managed to nimbly avoid the blast. Sephiroth swivelled on one foot, just in time to realise again the mistake of what he had done, as once more the dragons tail impacted upon his naked stomach, causing a painful sensation similar to that of having ones own stomach being imploded upon. As he flew back several feet into hard stone, his mouth wretched open in a gruesome grimace of pain, as the dragons' tail once again lashed down upon him.

The dragon's tail once more came to rise; Sephiroth through years of combat experience and training, as well as his mako enhancements, managed to roll over to his side, numbing the pain as he did so.

The dragon began to move on all four legs stalking its prey, wanting revenge for the child she had lost to this mans comrades. It neared Sephiroth's limp body who had managed to make it to his hands and knees. The dragon reared to its full height using both its hind legs in imitation to that of a human, tossing its head back, cracking its still salivating jaw, before beginning to absorb power once again. Due to this, the dragon failed to notice the subtle movements of Sephiroth, as he tensed his body up, his right foot sliding forward in preparation for what was to come.

The dragons lowered it's head, it's cavernous, salivating mouth opening wide even more so then before, exposing the red webbing between its upper and lower jaw and let loose yet another pulsing black beam that exploded forth.

Seizing the opportunity, Sephiroth burst forward with new vigour, fist raised in his masamune thrust stance, though he held no weapon.

The dragon's eyes widened in surprise, perhaps even fear, as Sephiroth's fist connected with the exposed underbelly of the dragon, a circulating charge of electricity buzzed where the impact took place. As he punched again with his left fist causing more lightning to charge over the impact sector, again with his right, then again with his left, each time the electricity charged over the Dragons unprotected underbelly, and each time this occurred, the dragons entire body shuddered in agony as it could do nothing but be assaulted.

Yet despite the dragon's agony and accumulating fury, it could not possibly defend itself. The bulk of its body prevented its tail from reaching Sephiroth whom was so far under its own underbelly, while its mouth was still spewing the black energy, nor could the beast use its fanged filled jaw, as the dark blast was still occurring, causing the dragon to be completely vulnerable. Sephiroth lashed out again, this time however a loud crack resounded, as his fist finally shattered in several places. Ignoring both the pain and the shattered bones throughout his body, Sephiroth delivered one final, materia charged blow.

By now there were dozens of blacked oozing electric marks all over the soft underbelly of the dragon.

Sephiroth flipped back as he noticed that the dark energy beam was dissipating, avoiding the dragon's claws as they raked the air where Sephiroth stood just moments ago.

Howling in both fury and rage the dragon lunged forward like a spear, its mouth snapping, claws raking, tail slicing the air. Sephiroth twirled away to the side, landing on one foot, before extending one arm and opening his palm to face the dragon as it turned to re-charge towards Sephiroth. Black and red balls of light appeared around the dragon's head, its eyes widened in fear. Then within a heartbeat the orbs exploded, tearing through the dragons left eye and scorching the spear like head with violent red scorch marks. The Dragon roared, its body writhing in pain and fury, now half blinded from the firaga materia.

* * *

The dragon shrank backwards, as she thought how inconceivable it was that this mortal creature, not even half its height could inflict this type of pain and damage. Her underbelly ached and oozed, the bloodied stub of its missing wing stung as it twitched with each movement of the scaled body. There was no winning this fight, and with her remaining eye the dragon watched the white haired human as he stood there, smirking, planning his next attack.

The dragon reared back in obvious pain, her left eye twitching desperate to open like its counter part, yet it could not, the left eye was horribly scarred and charred from the firaga that had just exploded upon it.

* * *

Sephiroth now stood still watching as the dragon stepped backwards, claws raking its own face in pain, its tail whipping and pounding against the ground as the dragon itself withered in agony, not only from its half missing wing, nor the eye injury but also from the vicious electric burns along its under belly. Sephiroth smiled, yet not like the smile one would give another, more like the smile one would receive before a mad man pulled the trigger, Sephiroth took one step forward, the dragon took one step back as its remaining eye stayed on Sephiroth, Sephiroth took another step forward, and the dragon another step back.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth hissed at the dragon.

"Running away, when things aren't looking good…. Coward" he hissed again, more spitefully then before.

"I know what you are," he took another step forward, the dragon bared its fangs, dropping to the ground as it reached the far back wall, the fear was obvious in its eyes as it watched Sephiroth advance one slow deliberate step at a time, much like a cornered rat. "Tiamat!" The words like a snakes hiss, Tiamat roared in protestant fury upon the mention of her sacred title.

"Queen of dragons!" He continued a slow loathing grin covering his face, as he took another step forward, Tiamat retreated further into the corner hissing loudly whilst snapping her jaw in the direction of Sephiroth, he merely continued his loathing grin.

"I am not impressed!" Sephiroth responded in a disgusted voice as Tiamat retreated even more so, furling into a ball, A look of loathing crossing his features in response to the dragon's cowardly response.

"I will end your petty existence here; you're an embarrassment to the name _queen_ of dragons!"

Tiamat bared her fangs once more. Slamming her tail on the ground for emphasis as though in a vain attempt at intimidation.

"Your predecessor was a much more worthy opponent," he continued, revealing a dragon amulet that had remained until this moment hidden under his shirt. "Recognise this." He laughed.

Tiamat snarled in response to this, this only caused Sephiroth to grin even broader.

"What's wrong?" he laughed, as he easily danced backwards and around another tail swipe from the dragon.

"You're pathetic!" He practically spat the last words at Tiamat.

Then without warning the Tiamat's mouth snapped open and for the briefest of moments Sephiroth thought he saw a flicker of golden light pass through the one good eye of Tiamat, the next thing Sephiroth saw was a humongous black energy beam with golden spirals circling around the beam launch forth from Tiamat's throat.

With no time to react Sephiroth was engulfed in the attack.

His whole body screamed in agony, as his mind screamed for its end, begging that its own body would just succumb to the pain, end it all, yet despite this no sound of pain escaped his lips, before the beam drove him headlong through the well in the centre of the town, before his body skidded to an unnatural stop, body limp, eye's closed, unmoving.

A quick surge of blue energy flickered its way over Sephiroth's now unconscious body, like the last spark within a light bulb, before eventually dying out, yet, as the last spark of shimmering blue ended, a small green ball hurled itself towards Tiamat.

Tiamat roared in triumph over having defeated Sephiroth, and began to stalk closer to where Sephiroth's seemingly unconscious body lay.

Without seemingly no warning the stars themselves began to shatter in bright green, explosions erupted all around Tiamat as the Ultima materia seared its way over the great dragon, until Tiamat too collapse onto the ground unmoving with only the faintest breathing to show she was still alive.

* * *

The helicopter flew straight towards Midgar, Cloud sat solemnly in the back, eyes vigilant for even the slightest sign of danger, hoping against hope that the General and his friend would make it through this alive, and that Sephiroth was making his way back to Midgar as they sat. He looked over to where his spiky haired friend lay asleep or unconscious he wasn't sure, covered in his own blood, the remanets of his tattered clothing were still clinging to him by mere strands of fabric.

As they reached Midgar the Helicopter circled three times overhead till it had clearance to land on the Presidents personal Helipad. They landed and were greeted by half a dozen surgeons, the President, as well as his Royal Guard, who each were covering there eyes due to the dust that was bellowing up from the still slow spinning propellers.

Immediately following the landing, the pilot jumped out, and opened the back sliding door, exposing both the very battered and weary Cloud as well as his blood soaked companion Zack, by this time Cloud had been unable to maintain the cure spell, and blood was pouring freely from Zack's wounds.

Cloud stepped out, stumbling as his feet touched the floor, unable to maintain balance as he landed on both hands and knees. He tried to regain his composer but failed miserably, collapsing onto the floor one more. Immediately three paramedics rushed to attend to him, lifting him up, placing him onto a white stretcher and hurried him down to the hospital, with Zack closely behind in a similar fashion, only many more were handling his stretcher each of a higher medical rank then those around Cloud. Mr President and his bodyguards remained at the Helipad talking to the pilot.

"What happened?" The President demanded of the pilot, "And where is General Sephiroth?"

"D…Dragon attack.. Nib…. Nibelheim, M…Mass attack, the gen… The General leapt out to engage the one destroying the cit… City." The pilot stammered, trying to forget the gruesome sight he had seen, of Tiamat destroying the helpless city, of the screams of the people, as they ran in fear desperate to find shelter. Although he had only seen it for moments as he flew overhead it was something he knew would plague his memories and his dreams, more countless years to come.

"AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THESE TWO??" The president roared pointing at the exit/entrance in which both Cloud and Zack had been transported to.

"I don't know." The pilot trembled. "All I saw was General Sephiroth on one side of the bridge, Lieutenant Fair unconscious and Private Strife lying beside the body of a slain dragon, the lieutenant's sword still sticking through the creature's neck."

The president paused for a second, before carefully asking the pilot one last question.

"What colour was it?" He asked.

The pilot thought for a second before answering, "What one, the one the General went to or the one his subordinates fought."

The president paused for a moment.

"Both." He insisted.

"Blue, d… Dark blue. Both were dark blue only… The Generals one seemed." The pilot couldn't take anymore, stopping in mid sentence breaking down in front of the president from traumatic shock.

A few moments after another body was being rushed to the hospital wing.

The president stood there, still unable to comprehend what he had heard, hoping against hope that it was not in fact the dragon he was thinking it to be.

"Call Hojo now!" the president demanded of his secretary as he walked back into his office at the end of the helipad, slamming the doors closed as he did so.

* * *

The Doctors and nurses rushed about the hospital in blurred precision. By this time Cloud too had succumbed to his injuries and fallen unconscious. Yet the majority were attending to Zack, taking samples of the blood on his clothing, before cutting off what remained of his clothing from the waist up, all the while attaching various drips into various veins. Doctors and Nurses were calling to each other across the room reporting injuries they could identify and any problems he may have.

"Severe loss of blood," one of the nurses cried out, franticly reaching for something to cover the wounds with, "Lots of blood!"

"Broken rib, shoulder, leg, possibly caused by a large fall?" Yet another hysterical doctor cried out.

"Multiple concussions to the cranium…"

"Second degree burns around his upper region" Interrupting another as she cried out the damage.

"DAMN IT PEOPLE!" One Doctor yelled out in a panic, "Compress the wounds now! We have to stop that bleeding!"

Several Nurses both male and female grabbed what ever they could and compressed it hard against Zacks chest where the four deep slash wounds were oozing blood.

"Sir" One of the nurses cried out as the cloth she was holding absorbed all the blood and began staining her white sterilised gloved hand.

"It's not working, there's too much blood, we can't stop it!"

"Hook him up to a blood transfusion pack" the Doctor yelled in response to this as he glanced quickly at a pad he was carrying. "Blood type AB!"

With that a large machine was brought up over to Zack, suspended upon a large metallic arm, stood several large pacts of blood, inserting a small tube into one pack a nurse quickly inserted the opposite end into Zack's own body. Several nobs and buttons were expertly pressed before blood began to slowly circulate into Zacks body, all the while blood still poured freely out. Only at a much faster pace then the blood was entering.

"What's all this nonsense about?" A slow wheezing irritated voice demanded, as the figure walked into the chaos filled room, a large white lab coat covering his small scrawny frame. Narrow shoulders hunched over an elongated body with his hands clasped together behind his back, his black braded hair falling down past his shoulders, whilst small spectacles hung loosely along his nose.

"Hmmm what do we have here" the figure asked, peering downwards upon Zacks body, "Heh heh heh… Very interesting…"

"Professor Hojo…"One doctor began, before Hojo silenced him with a small chuckle and an upraised hand.

Reaching into an inside pocket, Hojo produced a large, cylindrical, flask, with a large needle producing from the end, covered in a plastic casing, the inside of the vile, contained that of a glowing green liquid, which seemed to emit and eerie green aura.

With ease, Hojo removed the plastic casing of the needle, then after reaching down, none too gently inserted the tip of the needle into the side of Zacks blood stained neck, before quickly pressing the top of the syringe downwards for several long seconds, causing the contents to empty into Zack's blood stream.

Once the needle had depleted its contents into Zack's neck vain, Hojo retracted the instrument. Then after roughly turning Zack's neck to insure the liquid had indeed entered fully, turned on his well polished crisp leather heel, and strode out from the hospital area, where the doctors were still feverishly pressing down on his wounds, all the while in bewilderment at what Hojo had done.

Snickering to himself, Hojo turned around slightly at the entrance. "And I would restrain him if I were you."

Hojo slowly walked out of the medical room.

Wondering what the professor had meant by this, the Doctor's stared dumfounded at the back of Hojo's lab coat.

A large sharp intake of breath caused those within the room to quickly look back at Zack's body, in time to see Zack convulsing within the bed in which he lay, his back arching upwards, wounds exposed as small traces of steam began escaping from the open gashes. His arms and body began thrashing from side to side while his torso rose violently in the air causing his body to convulse in a thrashing arc. The medical attendants quickly backed away, for fear of their safety and their own well being.

A scream issued forth from Zack's agonised lips, as his eyes snapped open, to reveal pale green soulless eye sockets with red like tendrils streaking the corners. Amongst the sides of Zack's pale, sweating blood covered neck large emerald vein, like tendrils, also snaked their way up through Zack's neck, and through his entire body, as the mako infused itself within his blood stream, forcing the white blood cells within his body to rapidly accelerate the healing process.

Twisting around, Zack fell from the blood and sweat drenched bed landing heavily on both hands and one knee. The various instruments that were feeding him blood came free, as he landed, causing small newer amounts of blood to spill onto the floor around him. Zack screamed once more, curling into a ball, hands gripping his now thick vain covered face, as his head pressed violently into the floor until at last he fell silent.

There he lay curled for several long minutes, trembling, with only small whimpers being audible from his lips a puddle of saliva began to form on the tiled floor next to his mouth, the snake like vain tendrils were slowly starting to fade away.

Several moments past until the doctors, cautiously approached Zack's body, unsure if it was now safe to attempt to resume their work, unsure of what the professor had injected, nor the purpose, nor any possible further side effects that may ensue.

The head doctor reached a hesitant hand towards Zack's shoulder, only to recoil, in surprise, as the sound of sizzling plastic resounded around that of his gloved hand.

Still whimpering in a huddle, steam began rising forth from Zack's entire body once more, and as if giving into the pain at last, Zack's entire body slumped, falling to the floor from his curled position, as once more he fell into unconsciousness, steam still rising forth from his already healed body.

Still staring at his trembling hand, "Ice…" The doctor muttered, "We need ice… Lots of ice." He murmured once again, this time a more confident, still focusing his attention on his hand.

* * *

Hojo slowly walked his way inwards to the president's office room, not even pausing for permission, as he passed the secretary, and walked inside, neither pausing to take in the detail, nor the man sitting in behind his desk, a large glass of liquid red wine, held between his chubby fingers. The president of Shinra sat waiting, his chubby round head red with rage, his nostrils fuming, as he stared at Hojo his chubby fingers almost crushing the glass as his face reddened in annoyance at the unannounced visitor.

With a sigh of annoyance, as though he had more important things to attend to, Hojo readjusted his glasses, before peering inwards, towards the president, much the same as a vulture would to that of road kill.

"HOJO, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" The president roared, jumping upwards as he did so, causing his blood red wine to spill forgotten onto the rich carpeted floor below.

Hojo, straightened himself, once more adjusting his small frame glasses, but did not speak.

Sensing that the sadistic professor before him would allow him to speak without argument, the president wiggled his way back into his chair, pausing for a moment to stare at the red stain now creeping, staining itself permanently into the carpet. A new mark of anger then covered his face, but was relaxed slightly, as one of his attendants poured the president another glass.

A few minutes passed, where the only sound was the gulping down of wine from the president and the refilling of his glass, Hojo, continued to adjust his spectacles, as though he was either impatient or fearful.

"If you have nothing to say… I'm a very busy man." Hojo stated, as he began to turn to leave.

"A dragon." The president added, as soon as Hojo had turned to leave.

"A dragon?" Hojo asked, cocking an eyebrow as he did so, perhaps as a rare sign of interest.

"Yes… A blue dragon, so the report says."

"Hehehe," Snickered Hojo, "I see, and you think it's mine?"

"Who else?" Replied the president, again wiggling to his feet, but this time having the foreknowledge, to rest the wine filled glass upon the table, "This sounds strangely familiar to your last failed experiment from Nibelheim."

"Hehehe." Hojo wheezed.

"This is no laughing matter Hojo, Sephiroth has been left behind, and the city is all but destroyed, if the people ever discover that Shinra was behind this…"

"They won't" Hojo answered confidently without a seconds hesitation.

"Of course not... Three teams have already been dispatched to Nibelheim, they will take care of your blunder as well as bring Sephiroth back... He may be a nuisance, but we do need him…. At least for the time being."

"All mistakes… Lead to progress" Hojo finally whispered, "This will just lead us one step closer to the ultimate power."

"All mistakes, Hojo, cost money! They cost time, time is money, and money is time, for your sake, I do hope, that the loss of Nibelheim was indeed necessary, even if it will only be a temporarily loss…"

"Hehehe, don't worry…. Next time… I will cover my tracks more carefully."

"See that you do," The president concluded, waving a dismissive hand towards Hojo, "See that you do." He whispered once more, before swivelling his chair to face the eternal night of Midgar's skies, calculating the huge expense that the current operation would now cost his company.

* * *

The artificial generated light, shone through the hospitals critical injury ward, in which Cloud lay underneath the carefully layered white sheets.

Cloud's eyes slowly opened, turning away from the light as he did so, one bandaged arm rose to rub his still recovering eyes from the harsh light, he sat up slightly, winching in pain once more as he did so. Removing the covers from himself, he noticed bandages were criss-crossed all along his upper torso, as well as covering the dome of his cranium.

"I feel like shit." Muttered Cloud, more to himself, then to the empty, simply furnished room in which he was placed where a steel chair, and an iron table were the only pieces of furniture. 'Such a contrast to the hotel in Nibelheim', Cloud thought before sliding out of the bed, only to stumble as soon his feet touched the floor.

Reaching over to the wall as he steadied himself, Cloud pulled off a single pale blue hospital dress robe from a small outcropping in the wall just beside the door, cut at the back so as to allow easy wear, and after a brief moments pause managed to place the robe around himself. Steadying himself against the wall once again, Cloud slowly began to hobble his way towards the large iron electronic door, which opened as soon as Cloud pressed a sequence of keys, the equivalent of those to his own Shinra HQ room, a code in which each person is issued with, to ensure security.

Looking around the eerie white walls, Cloud's immediate impression was of how unworldly clean the whole place looked, as if someone had gone over the entire complex with a batch of bleach, again and again, until all traces of human life had been scrubbed away. It was perhaps this that caused strife to dislike hospitals.

'So impersonal', Cloud thought, before moving onwards down the hall following the small signs above each section, which pointed to the front desk.

"Ah Cloud," an elderly women's voice spoke up from behind a small notepad computer, as Cloud neared the front desk, which much to Cloud's displeasure, was a resemblance of the inner corridors, spotlessly clean, with not one item out of place. "I can't say I'm exactly pleased to see you again, Mr strife, not after the sorry state I last saw you in after that little visit we had last month."

A small grin managed to creep its way onto Cloud's face 'leave it to Betty to add a joke in to lighten the mood of things' Cloud thought as he gazed upon the large frail women, dressed simply in a white lab coat covering a frilly yellow flowered dress.

"See now, isn't that better, less frowning…" She smiled wide, at Cloud's now less grim face. "Here to see Zackary?" Betty asked, looking down at her small clipboard as she did so, in which several pages of names were listed. "Hmm, twenty second floor, critical ward B, was just moved there a few hours ago… Poor thing" she added, more to herself then for Cloud's benefit.

"Thanks." Cloud replied, before shifting towards the elevator that would take him to the twenty second floor, in which his comrade and friend was still in a critical state, Betty smiled once more as he passed, before returning to her computer.

"One last thing," asked Cloud before entering the elevator, "any word of Sephiroth?"

Betty turned to face him, but the look of uncertainty that appeared on his face, gave Cloud all the insight into his query as he needed, Betty smiled once more.

"I'm sure his fine, dear, probably resting in Rocket town as we speak, its only been three days."

'Three days?' Thought Cloud in disbelief as he entered the elevator and pressed the floor key, he had been out for three days, and Sephiroth still hasn't returned.

* * *

The helicopter containing the squad of commando's hovered over the town of Nibelheim, which was still smouldering with fire, coupled with several loud roars that pierced the early night like those of a murderous beast.

The squad leader stood up, gazing around the small holding bay, where eleven of his men sat, each dressed in the same red commando uniform, consisting of full body armour, several small devices along each wrist, a large black sash bag, as well as a large greyish black ER-25 rifles, a prototype weapon, straight from the Shinra weapons facilities. Each was strapped around a soldier's shoulder, whilst their arms rested gently over both the trigger, and the base.

"All have your weapons loaded and ready?" He asked, in a metallic voice as he scanned around the other commandos. A positive murmur followed his query as each confirmed their readiness, nodding their T-shaped visored helmets as they did so.

Raising one fist in the air, the commander diagonally slashed his arm downwards. "Launch!" he ordered, before flinging himself over the side of the helicopter, a large thick rope trailing behind him, the rest of the squad joined him seconds later, each with their own support ropes attached to their bodies.

Each landed close knit in the centre of Nibelheim's city square, weapons poised at eye level as they landed. Flashlights darted from side to side, each already in their respective places in the formation, several beginning to cautiously creep ahead, their lights carefully scanning the area above, ahead, side to side and in front, whilst others took cover, setting up ground anti-tank heavy weapons. Whilst still more crept around the corners of the town, looking vigilantly for any sign of possible enemies.

"Any sign of General Sephiroth?" The commanding officer asked after several minutes of searching in the predicted vicinity of the battle.

A series of negative reports came through and shaking his head the commanding officer sighed. "Alright, we move in then, proceed with caution." He finished, then jogging slightly, he caught up with the lead search party, who by now, was just reaching the side gate of the Shinra mansion.

Scanning the area around the mansion quickly, the lead commando, raised one gloved fist in the air, and then pointed with two fingers towards the mansion.

Two soldiers darted forwards, pressing their back against the side of the mansion each on the other side of the large wooden door frame. One soldier slapped a stick of plastic onto the large sealed doors, then after waiting several seconds, the door exploded with a small bang and a not so equally small puff of smoke. With a simple nod by the soldier on the left, the right soldier burst through the now smoking entrance followed by a small smoke grenade from his partner on the left which filled the entrance to mansion with a small smoke screen cover, to allow safer access, should any unwanted beastie show itself. The soldier who burst through the door had his weapon moving from side to side, causing his flash light to dance over the charred furniture. Once the first entered the facility the second soldier too burst through straight after realising the grenade and much like his partner began sweeping the side walls in the opposite directions, each protecting the other from any possible threats.

"We found some," one of the two soldiers spoke into their helmets, "a women and child."

Ahead of the two, illuminated by both men's flashlights, a women, dressed in tattered, ash covered clothes that seemed to of been singed from the fires, was clutching a child in her bloodied arms, a boy, most likely no more then six or seven years old. The child was crying, sobbing into his mother's blood stained arms, as she cradled him whispering reassuring comments, despite the tears that too were forming in her own eyes.

"Oh thank god!" The women cried at last noticing the two commandos before her squinting slightly as she did so from the light that was invading her eyes, "I thought no one would come and rescue us!"

The first soldier looked at the second, as though they were sharing an inside joke, before he approached the women, then after clicking a small button on the side of his helmet, spoke out loud in a rough static like voice full of sadistic amusement as his weapon came to bare on the huddled couple. "Rescue? Hahahaha! This is an extermination!"

Outside the ShinRa mansion, three loud gunshots sounded forth from within as the extermination team carried out their orders.

"Clear"

* * *

Leaning against the sidewall of the spacious elevator, Cloud fidgeted nervously with his robe, wondering why Zack was moved, and how critical a condition he really was.

As the doors opened for the twenty second floor, Cloud gingerly stepped out, and once more followed the signs until he neared the Critical ward B.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud quickly pressed in his key number, which would grant him access to the room. After waiting for several seconds, for the code to clear itself, the door finally slowly slid open. Cloud quickly scanned the room in total bewilderment for what he saw, to the far walls, stood many different types of crude looking instruments and restraints, in which Cloud hoped he would never be on the receiving end of, as well as many different coloured vials of liquids, to the opposite wall stood numerous IV drips, and various pieces of unrecognisable medical equipment. The item in the centre of the room however caught Cloud's attention, suspended on top of the roof, a large metallic black, spider like machine, with just as many arms and legs, was crushing ice above Zack's unconscious form, layering the finished product down and around Zack's body, which, as Cloud peered closer, was aside from the nose and mouth, completely engulfed in crushed ice, which seemed to be melting at a rapid speed. Silver drains crisscrossed under the bed and around zacks form, the soft trickling of water could be heard as the ice melted from Zack's body from the burning side effects from the unidentified solution that Hojo had previously injected still radiated extreme heat from his body. To the far end, within the wall on the opposite side to the entrance, stood a large glass wall, where from behind three doctors one women and two men, each looking to be in their middle ages, and very well groomed were taking and taking notes as each huddled around various controls and computer monitors, that Cloud assumed where Zack's vitals.

Seeing Cloud enter, one of the doctors the only male, the head doctor Cloud assumed from the way he carried himself, walked over to Cloud through a small door next to the glass panel, his well polished heels seeming to echo along with the faint buzzing and crunching of the spider like ice machine, his expensive business shirt askew his fine blond hair a watered down mess, most likely from the stress of the days events.

"Ah Cloud" The man commended, as he reached Cloud, "Betty told me you were on your way up."

"Do I know you?" Cloud asked, his attention drifting between that of Zack and that of the doctor in front of him.

"No… I'm afraid you wouldn't, you always do seem to be rather unconscious, when ever I'm around you"

"Thomas?" Cloud asked, as that was the name of the Chief Doctor in charge of SOLDIER rehabilitation, and recovery after missions.

"Indeed" Thomas replied.

Relaxing a little at this news, Cloud once more turned his attention to Zack, understanding now, and trusting that what ever was happening to Zack wasn't just one of Hojo's sick little tests.

"No… I'm afraid it is" Thomas said, almost as if reading Cloud's thoughts, "Hojo used a rather… Experimental cocktail of his… Rather unsafe… Highly dangerous, wasn't until recently that I learned of this, too late however, to stop him from administering it… At least… Well at least Mr Fair, wont bleed to death, but the side effects…." The Doctor finished with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders.

Confused Cloud looked over to Dr Thomas, "What do you mean? Side effects? How is this better then before, look at him, what's even happening to him?"

"When he came into the ward, from the helicopter, I'm sure you remember how bad a state he was in… Bleeding quite severely, it could very well be that Hojo's little experiment, saved his life…"

"That's good then, isn't it?" Cloud asked eagerly, even though he could tell, that what ever Hojo had done, it wasn't, after all, when had Hojo ever done something beneficial to anyone.

"No… No it wasn't. It's true that Hojo may have saved his life… But the side effects may very well kill him regardless… Everything's just one big experiment to him."

"What side effects?" Cloud asked once more.

"Intense raise in his body temperate, his wounds may have healed, but his body temperature has risen to that of six point five times that of even the highest possible allowed body temperature and that's within the range of a soldier, and not a normal human… Zack is in essence fighting for his life, the ice there, is our attempt at lowering his body temperature. But as you can see, for the moment we haven't had any great success..." But he continued, "At least this is something we can hope to control…"

"I see…" was all Cloud could mutter, as he stared intently at his friend, before after a beckoning wave from Thomas, followed the doctor into the back room, where he waited, hoping for his friends recovery.

* * *

The commando teams drop zone resembled that of a barricade, with the latest in ShinRa Anti-tank armour piecing weaponry being setup at strategic defence points. Whilst those securing the perimeter of the drop zone stayed behind, each routinely marching around the encirclement, vigorously scanning the walls, for any sign of life… Friendly or hostile, whilst two others had set up their armour piercing heavy weapons, which at the moment, although traditionally an anti-tank weapon, developed by ShinRa, when it was a weapons manufacturer, was now being employed as a defence against the thick scaly, armour like hides of the dragons, that reports had streamed in, from various sightings, of large packs of dragons, that now seemed to be controlling the mountains of Nibelheim. Although this was first and foremost, and extermination of witness unit, at the moment they were entrusted with not only exterminating all survivors, but as well as finding, and returning Sephiroth to ShinRa HQ.

"Roger that." The lead commando barked, as he pressed one hand against the side of his helmet, in which the build in microphone was implanted, "Heading out!"

Each of the six members of the first squad lead by Red unit one, turned their attention away from the ShinRa mansion, and focused on the track leading into the mountains, leaving the remainder of their team behind to guard their escape vector.

Waving his arm forward, the five members plus himself cautiously moved down the mountain trail, towards the second drop zone, in which the second team, blue team, had just confirmed the set up of the perimeter, after having just recently been dropped much the same as Red team.

Nearly thirty minutes had passed before the red team could see the unmistakable lights of the search party ahead, and pulling out a small red light, the commander clicked the light on and off twice, in rapid succession, giving the code, and awaited for the all clear, several second passed, before a blue light shone back, confirming their presence, and allowing safe entry into the encirclement.

A figure, dressed similar to that of red leader, approached the party; a large sash hanging from the blue unit armour, indicted that this was the blue leader.

"This is as far as we can go." Blue leader stated, shining his flash light around the camp, and towards the mountains in the far distance.

"That's absurd," Red leader commented, "Gold team should be dispatched near the reactor by now."

"Gold team's dead." The blue leader replied, his voice disturbingly calm, "The report came in a few moments ago, destroyed even before landing. The terrain here is crazy I lost three men from these mountains, before we even landed."

Shaking his head in disbelief, the red leader cursed silently to him-self.

"What now?" Red leader asked cautiously, "Proceed?"

"Correct!" A voice interrupted over their communication units, "Your mission, as mentioned is to eliminate all witnesses, return the general, and your new assignment… Is to retrieve _that_ specimen inside the reactors core." A voice wheezed over the communications channel.

"Roger that professor." Both leaders replied to Hojo in unison, before issuing the new orders to their squads.

* * *

Unknown to the squads, of exactly how long they had been marching, Red team and Blue team marched, or rather crept their way expertly over the rugged terrain, full satellite composed state of the art mapping systems, were being employed, so as to not fall off track, yet despite this, at several points in the journey, the terrain became to difficult to pass, and alternate routes were blindly being chosen as their next route to the reactor.

"Disadvantages of using satellite generated maps, over human experience." Blue leader complained as the group came to yet another dead end. "We finally get one up there, and the info it sends back is completely useless…"

After several hours of walking and an innumerable amount of dead ends, the search party reached the reactors perimeter, only to their frustration, found the bridge to be completely destroyed..

Clicking his fingers together, and issuing a non verbal command, four soldiers of both the red and blue company aligned them selves along the sides of the cliff, each aiming their weapons to the opposite side, before each simultaneously squeezed the trigger, sending large iron coils with wicked looking spikes on the tips across the crevice, to lodge neatly, into the opposite wall, after each line was secure, the commandos, released their cartridges that held the iron like ropes, then re-attached, only facing the opposite direction, in which, after once more aiming, they fired another spike into the floors just below themselves, setting up a sturdy anchorage point.

At the completion of this, each soldier, one by one, lined up behind one of the ropes, then using the top of their weapons attached the base of their weapon to the ropes, and which a quick snap hiss each were sent sliding across the crevice to the opposite side wall much like the result from a flying fox, where each quickly resumed defensive positions, scanning the area for any survivors, and or hostile creatures.

Yet the only thing that greeting the search party was a single large wreckage of twisted iron, the golden team's helicopter was nowhere in site, having most likely of crashed in between the canyons rock faces.

Using their geographical satellite fed maps, the teams set explosives around the area in which the reactor had once stood, then after taking cover, each explosive was simultaneously detonated, causing a multiple loud thud sounds, as iron and dirt exploded outwards.

Converging around the now newly created hole, each member save two who stayed behind as rear guards, slowly lowered themselves to the ground below, weapons forever poised, ready to discharge any unwanted guests their flash lights flickered over the empty cold iron walls.

The inside of the rector, shone with an eerie, strange green glow, which seemed to hum in the silence. The actual reactor expanded for miles downwards, where the bottom was lost in that strange green glow. In the centre of the room, or rather in the centre of the area, a large pillion was positioned, in which every walkway was attached to, including the one in front of the squads.

"Proceed with caution." Red leader instructed, as he cautiously stepped onto the platform, his light still bouncing along each wall, as if expecting to see an enemy jump forth from the shadows.

His paranoia however, was unjustified, as each member reached the centre platform, without incident.

"Sure is creepy," one of the members from red unit commented, as he peered at the iron angel statue before them, complete with greyish steel wings, and an iron mask, several large cords, wires and tubes, ran from behind this creature, as though to keep the figure alive, or seemingly alive for that matter. "So… Desolate" He finished.

Behind the great angel, a large greenish glow hummed through a large tank, which may have been the reason, the soldier decided, that despite the angels looks… It just felt so evil…

"Move it!" Blue leader commanded, disconnecting a large blade from the right side of his ER-25, then after thumbing a small switch twice, the outer edge of the blade sprang to life, rotating around the main centre of the blade, much like that of a chain-saw. Several other loud grinding noises followed suite, followed by the unmistakable sounds of metal on metal, as each blade sliced through various portions of the angel without mercy. The tubes, the wirings, brownish grey oil soared through the air, as though this being was crying out in pain, or fear, till at last the commando's began slicing through the support structures. The creaking of over-weighted metal sounded, as though a large object were being supported by that of only a thread, and with one last chopping motion, the soldiers who were slicing the angel free, stood back, whilst the others, in blue team, supported the angel as it toppled as to not crush their allies.

Soon after the blue team too had latched a hold of the angel, and gently lowered it to the floor below, a small clang sounding, as the angel's body touched the cold floor below.

The soldiers turned to face the new object before them, a large cylindrical tank, filled with mako green liquids, small bubbles floated throughout, as a result from the various wirings and machines attached to the rear. Floating in the middle lifeless, a horrid twisted alien like creature was suspended motionless within the liquid.

Each of the soldiers standing watch lowered their weapons, as they stared at the alien creature before them, mouths hanging open beneath their full-faced helmets, each at a loss for words.

"Let's load it up!" Blue leader commanded after shaking away his wonder, as he reached behind himself, pulling out a small black case with silver outlining and golden clasps from his backpack, each of the other standing commando's repeated similar actions.

As blue leader opened the case, he removed several various pieces of tubing, and one rounded object, roughly seventy millimetres in diameter rising upwards by roughly another six centre metres bending inwards at the sides, much like that of a trapezoid. Several grooves were evident around the outsides, whilst the very top of the device was sealed. Gently easing the device the commando leader, much like those around him delicately placed the device on the metal flooring below. Once the cases were empty, each member unfastened several clasps, causing the casings to fall flat on the floor below. Once this was achieved, the clasps were then reconnected, causing the cases to be nothing more then large sheets of metal, roughly thirty centre meters each in length and breadth. Each case was then fastened to another, using various clasps that were outlined on the edges. Three cases were connected horizontally, whilst the reaming four were connected vertically, until finally a large sheet of interconnected panels of metal casings were held together roughly one metre, by one and a half metre in length. Finishing off, each soldier turned their small trapezoid like device over, gently cradling it in their gloved shaped hands. Then after punching in a small three digit code, placed the device on the top of the now large integrated sheet of metal that was the final product of the casings, one device, per square of the original cases. Linking a small wire throughout each, red leader, then ordered his group to turn the pad upside down, so as to expose the trapezoids to the floor below, following the order, the soldiers complied, holding the length above the flooring, Red leader then plugged the wire into a small device on his wrist, typed in another three digits code, and with a faint hum, and whine, the trapezoids started up, each pulsing air downwards, causing the pad to hover above the ground with no need for any to hold onto it. Grabbing the tubing, a carry frame and support frame was fitted, until at last the group had created their make shift hover pad.

This whole process took less then ninety-seven seconds.

"Gently now." Blue leader commanded, as the group slid to device to just gently touch the glass in which the alien floated motionless.

Reaching the side of the tank, Red leader opened a small panel in the wall, in which a zero to nine digit pad appeared, a loud snap hiss sounded after several codes were entered, and the large tank detached itself from the cables to gently lean forward.

Each of the commando's gripped a frame of the cylindrical tank, and with much effort, gently lowered the alien within the tank, on top of the hover pad, the trapezoid hover cylinders whined in protest but were silenced as Red leader increased the energy flow from his wrist device.

Once the tank was snugly fitted on top of the cart, the backside of the cart was fitted with some tubing, to enable for both easy guidance, and support. Completing the process, several small high strength wires, were crisscrossed above the tank, being tied into unbreakable knots around each supported by a piece of tubing.

Progressing forward towards the entry hole, the commandos steered the hover platform and its precious cargo towards the hole.

Upon reaching the hole, Blue leader fiddled with his control wristband, increasing power until the platform rose upwards, where the rear guards muscled it over the lip and back onto the ground. Quickly the remaining commandos climbed out of the reactor and reformed surrounding the hovering tank.

Approaching the canyon, four blue uniformed members immediately, dropped down to one knee, de-holstering their weapons, and gently attaching each to the wire, before using their firearms to soar across the valley, to land neatly on the adjacent side.

Detaching their weapons, the four men reached into a side pocket of their belt, producing forth a small bundle of thin, white wire, attached to a small mechanism, that would real the rope in and out, each rope was designed to be able to hold the two standard soldiers combined weight, including their equipment. Pulling several cord lengths free, each man cast the wire to the other side of the canyon, where the small hook on the end, attached itself to a small outcropping.

On the opposite side of the canyon four men picked up each wire, that the previous four had just caste towards them, then after tugging the wire for more length, each end was secured to the front of the platform in which the tank was occupying. This process of attachment was again repeated with four men from the side in which the tank occupied each of the people who held a rope that was attached to the container braced themselves. Four men gently guided the craft over to the ropes, and like those before them, removed their weapons, and attached them to the base of the cliff wires, where a small wire was wrapped around each, roughly fifteen centimetres apart expanding outwards, the craft, being eased by the four men with wires, lowered the craft nimbly onto the weapons tops, where the wire was then fixed to tie around the tops of the container. After the troops enabled the weapons the tank began to edge its way across the cliff, being supported by the four ropes wires from each soldier on each side of the canyon, and the small devices attached to each, the faint humming of the strain from the weapons that was bearing the cargo, filled the silent air.

The moment the tank crossed the canyon successfully, the soldiers were re-armed and reformed to guard around the alien pod.

Once all the commanders were out of the reactor core and passed the canyon, they began to retreat slowly back towards the blue teams drop zone in a perfect formation, four members were positioned moving on the sides of the tank, two per side, whilst two members scouted several metres ahead. Behind, two more soldiers took up the rear guard, defending against any possible threats, to the diagonal of each of the two guarding the tank, another soldier was moving, surveying anything that moved.

"Cover that up!" Blue leader instructed, noticing the distinctive eerie green glow that the tank was emitting and sensing the possible dangers that a beacon such as this would attract from its macro generated light, as he placed a small piece of clothe over one section of the tank, until at last after his allies too had completed this. The only sign of the glow now was from the minute cracks in between the clothing.

"Almost there group." Red leader pointed out, as they came within viewing distance of the flash lights from the blue squads drop zone team.

Fishing his red responder light from his hip, Red one flashed the light two times, and waited until the similar response from the blue teams light too flashed.

A large burst of static crossed over the intercom but was cut short before any reply or speech was given from either end.

"Move in!" Red commanded marching into the encampment, shaking away the static, as nothing more then some fool holding down their button.

"We're moving out!" Blue leader stated, as he walked through the perimeter, signalling the remaining three members who had set up their heavy anti-tank weapons, two facing forward, and one back, that were slave rigged to the soldiers own weapons.

"Roger that!" The three confirmed, and began packing up their anti-tank weapons, first removing the large spider like legs that supported the weapon, then the central support until finally they disassembled the actual tank rifle, packing each component gently into their cases.

* * *

"What!?!?!" President Shinra began hopping up and down in fury, as the initial expense report came through for the Nibelheim mission. Jabbing a small button on the intercom, he called to his secretary, demanding that Scarlet, head of weapons within Shinra, to immediately join him within his office. Sure enough, within minutes of his summons, Scarlet appeared before the president her slender arms were placed defiantly upon her black leather clad muscular legs, which ended down with an incredibly high-healed shoe.

With an exasperated sigh, Scarlet waited for the president to speak, running her slender crimson nail polished fingers through her long blond hair, that was both done up to the top, held together by numerous pins, as well as having two long strands reach down to cover sections of her face.

"Incompetence!" That's what you are! An incompetent fool!" Mr Shinra, was still jumping up and down, growing more and more to the resemblance of that a of a cherry with every passing minute, until finally he thrust the data pad in front of Scarlets crimson top, that seemed to only partially show what was beneath, as though she was flirting, in the way she dressed.

"You wanted the best, in the time frame you allowed." She answered simply, yet defiantly, leaning forward towards the president, revealing a vast amount of cleavage in the process. "And I delivered it," She smiled with her blood red, seductive lips "there is a reason we don't deploy special operations for all missions" She smiled, her blood red lips curling slightly, highlighting her make up covered features, giving the illusion of beauty, the presidents cheeks shone red ins response.

The presided spluttered, both at a loss for words, and seemingly distracted by scarlets obvious provocativeness that were now being concentrated squarely upon him, much to his delight.

"What about the Turks?"

"Most of the Turks are currently involved in the search for this terrorist group known as AVALANCHE" A small Kya-ha-ha chuckle sounded from Scarlet before she continued, "Besides… Why should we waste such precious resources as the Turks, when we have platoons of grunts to do that job for us. But," Another Kya-ha-ha chuckle sounded, exposing pearly white teeth, as she thought of the commando units, and their only true use for the company. "I shall see…" She finished.

Still hopping with rage however, the president turned back to his chair, however his face had unsurprisingly, returned to at least the shade of which it was prior to the incident.

"You may leave" The president grumbled after looking Scarlet over for a few minutes, pouring himself another glass of wine and hiccoughing slightly as Scarlet wiggled her behind, before leaving.

* * *

It was nearing six am, Midgarian standard time, before the group escorting the alien tank, came within viewing distance of the Nibelheim mansion. So far only a few minor incidents involving some weak scavenger creatures had occurred, and after twelve hours of constant vigilance, the group was beginning to show signs of fatigue, as not one dragon, had even showed its scaly hide to the group.

Fishing out his beacon, blue leader flashed twice and waited for a reply.

Several minutes passed, yet no return signal was given in return, blue leader flashed his light twice more; but again no reply was given.

Raising his hand into the air, red one tapped two fingers forward, followed by a sweeping motion, concluded by a clenched fist. Immediately the soldiers dropped back to their fighters stance, weapons poised ready to aim and shoot anything that moved. From each flank the party reformed to surround the alien tank in a tight circle, whilst the two leading members slowly sneaked forward hiding behind a small wall within the ShinRa mansion property, which gave full view to the city below.

"We're in trouble…" One of the soldiers muttered into his radio unit, as he stared down at the gruesome sight below.

A multitude of dragons roamed around the town of Nibelheim each varying in size and colour, some looking much the same as a Grand dragon, large, with giant horns producing from the jaw and forehead, a small simple spike completed the dragons look, forming on the tail. Glancing to left, another dragon roamed around, walking past the grand dragon, large, coloured ash with a blue under body with a triangle shaped cranium, small teeth producing from within, with a clubbing tail that seemed to hold a large bolder. And if these two kinds weren't enough, A third dragon group wandered around the villages far end, much the same as the ash coloured dragon, only this one was larger, and coloured blood red, with wicked looking claws extending from each of its legs.

Shaking their heads, the two soldiers each gave a report of what they saw, including the strewn bodies of several red commandos, ripped and shredded, some still being devoured by the beasts.

"Positions men!" Blue leader and Red leader ordered in unison, as though this situation was one they had dealt with countless times before, either in the mission package simulations, or in real life.

Complying, the soldiers crept towards the city, using partially destroyed buildings and walls as cover. In the lead was Red leader, while Blue leader remained behind to guard the tank with one other soldier, each kneeling down, weapons raised towards the city, should any monster break through the line that was their platoon.

Peering over his cover which was a large pile of destroyed bricks from a nearby house, Red leader raised his weapon, aiming downwards, whilst pressing a small button on his wrist, which once pressed, changed his view from that of night vision, to that of a targeting graph, where each monster below, was now covered by a small white and red circle.

Looking around Red command tapped the front of his viewing port, to ensure all of the platoon too had the scanning function on, each reported a positive with a similar tapping, and returned to peer down from their vantage points onto the unsuspecting dragons.

"Fire!" Red one instructed, pressing his secondary weapons function to load the armour piercing rounds.

* * *

From the mountains slope high above the city a semi circle of light erupted. Comets of blue and white plasma shot down the mountainside towards the dragons, leaving trails of atomic like rings behind which slowly faded after a few seconds. A burning streak of light slammed into the foremost dragon, effortlessly ripping through its scaly armoured hide. The dragons shrieked with pain as more blasts hit it, and with a tremendous thud the dragon collapsed, dead, steam rising off its destroyed body.

The remaining dragons quickly took flight, rearing their heads in side sweeping motions, looking for the attackers, while white streaks of energy continued to pour upon them, forcing them to separate and fly higher.

Another dropped, causing a sickening thud upon impacting the ground, and another, until at last, the beasts retaliated.

Torrents of flaming golden energy shot from each of the dragon's jaws, each breed using a variation of energy and power, as well as speed of their attacks, destroying the already shattered foundations in which the soldiers were seeking shelter.

* * *

An exchanging of energy was taking place, as the soldiers retreated backwards, expertly firing upwards, whilst the beasts rained a barrage of fire from above.

"We need reinforcements!" Red leader shouted over his microphone, to the helicopters that were, if nothing happened were waiting within the outskirts of rocket town, refuelling, as he stumbled over a dead body that was one his own comrades.

Grimacing within his helmet, red leader pulled forth a small rectangular grenade, then after tugging the pin loose, hurled the weapon into the air. Then using his tactical targeting system, took aim, and fired a volley of regular rounds towards the grenade.

As the bullets connected with the grenade, the container burst open, spilling invisible gasses in all directions, which seemed to only drift around within a small area. The commander stoped to take aim at the nearest dragon, which by now had seen the leader and was swooping downwards for the kill. A large flame of fire gushed from its mouth, causing a tremendous explosion as it passed through the atmosphere of released gasses.

Temporarily blinded, the dragon pulled back, flapping its giant blood red wings, but to no avail, as several large shells of energy shredded through its torso, causing the dragon, like so many of its brethren, to crash to the floor, defeated.

Nodding in satisfaction, Red leader continued his retreat back towards the ShinRa mansion, which by now Blue leader should have transported the cargo inside.

* * *

Upon hearing the urgent request by his co-commander, Blue leader immediately decided that the best corse of action was to first dump the cargo into a safe zone, and then return to aid his comrades on the battle front. The safe zone being the old ShinRa mansion, in which he knew, via the synopsis' of the building given in the mission briefing that there was indeed a large under ground library, sealed by a large heavy door, a perfect place to store the cargo, for easy recovery at a later date.

Issuing the order to his subordinate, Blue leader turned to push the cart towards the inside of the manor, just in time to notice a large snapping jaw aiming directly towards his and his subordinates bodies. Taking immediate action, both commandos rolled to opposite sides, bringing weapons to bear towards the vicinity of the target, before unleashing a volley of rounds that seemed to only flick off the scaly helmed head of the monster. This situation was amended however, as Blue leader quickly slapped the secondary weapon function enabling the armour piercing ammunition to load, then with one loud burst of energy, the dragon slumped to the floor, secreting a large pool of blood as it did so.

A snarling sound issued forth from the commanders left, as another, this time a grand dragon stomped towards them, snarling maliciously, drool and saliva oozing down its thick spiked jaw.

"Retreat…" Blue leader ordered softly, as he backed towards the mansion, slaying the grand dragon as he did so.

By the time both soldiers were at the main gates, large amounts of dragons had seemed to flock out of the shadows, creeping to surround the enemies, and although each soldier was firing off rounds, it soon became apparent to each, that their ammunition supply would be depleted long before the dragons would.

* * *

Rounding the corner of the slope, towards the mansion Red leader followed by the only three survivors sprinted their ways towards, what they hoped, would be the safety of the underground mansion. Coming into view of the mansion the red team came to an abrupt halt as their worst fears were confirmed. Directly in their path was a horde of dragons, their attention focused on blue team and the tank. Blue leader was desperately trying to get the cargo inside while his team fired repeatedly into the dragon mob, managing to keep the beasts at bay.

Noticing that the blue team was now using regular ammunition, instead of the armour piercing rounds, red leader reached into his pockets for yet another cylinder, which he proceeded to toss and ignite in the midst of the horde, causing each dragon around to roar in agony.

Seizing this opportunity, Red leader, and his men ploughed through the thick of the claws and fangs, to reach the cover of the mansion, where by now the blue team had successfully entered the door way, still firing franticly with regular ammunition, into the midst of the army of dragons.

A loud cry sounded through his com-link as one of his men were snatched into the air and devoured, by one of the dragons who by now was recovering from his gas grenade.

Finally reaching the inside of the mansion, Red leader took position alongside the inner door frame, accompanied by his remaining two subordinates on the other, each firing through the open entry way, holding the demons back at bay, until finally, each of the weapons clicked empty.

"Barricade the entry!", blue leader instructed, dragging a large empty wooden shelf roughly two metres high across the room to push it length ways across the opening. Complying the soldiers too barricaded the entry with anything, and everything they could find, whilst blue leader and his one remaining commando, fired small bursts of ammunition into the horde, whom thankfully was not firing off their own natural energy waves, instead merely growling and approaching cautiously, climbing over their fallen brothers as they did so, some gently nudging those already lifeless, as though to wake their mates from a deep slumber.

Once the barricade was completed, wordlessly as though all were thinking as one, each moved cautiously through the mansion, towards the under ground, the large tank still hovering between the remaining five men, after several minutes of prowling through the darkness, with only their now flickering dying torches to guide them.

Finally the men reached their goal, a large winding narrow stair way, in which they gently guided the tank fully down, until after several long minutes, they reached the floor below, only to have a large iron door standing in their way.

"Heh, well isn't this just…" One of the subordinates muttered out loud, ignoring protocol.

"It's the best we can do. We have the advantage point for the time being." Red leader interrupted, choosing to ignore the snide remark by Blue leaders only remaining subordinate. "It'll take them awhile to reach here we have some breathing room, use it!"

Nodding each soldier sat down along the wall, and upon the steps, emptying their backpacks as they did so.

"Anyone have spare ammo?" Red seven asked, casually glancing over the various piles of tools that now lay scattered in several small heaps.

"Negative." Each replied, checking their cartridges as they did so, to reveal each save for Blue one and three, who still had three shots.

"Use your electro blades," Red one instructed, pulling out his small blade, and checking the energy core to ensure the outer cutting function was still operational.

"Here." Blue one spoke up, handing a small handgun towards Red seven.

Graciously Red seven accepted, disregarding his own thoughts of how useless a hand gun of this magnitude would be, even if the monsters weren't layered like that of an armoured assault vehicle.

"It's useless." Blue one instructed, seeing how his troop was attempting to use his radio, "Under ground, the frequencies are jammed, where stuck here till we hope, our reinforcements arrive."

"Their here…", Red leader instructed his voice grim with resignation, pulling back the chamber of his tiny fire arm, before allowing it to slide back into place, as the loud thudding of footsteps caused the cavern to shake slightly, causing small pieces of dust to fall free from the walls and ceiling. Each man similarly cocked his weapons, whilst slowly rising to their feet, as if knowing, this was their last stand.

* * *

"Yo, guys, where almost there…" The pilot of the large military helicopter commented, as he turned back to face the occupants behind him, revealing a light skinned man, with unkempt red spiky hair, that seemed to end in un-kept pony tale, small goggles stood upon his forehead, as well did two tattoos or scares underneath his eyes, he wore a suite, hung open at the sides as well as un tucked, and servery creased, a small smirk covered his face, before turning back to the controls.

The twelve people in the back however, remained silent, each casting their gaze to the floor, each leaning a heavy transportable, anti-tank rifle against their shoulders. A large weapon, spaning one metre in length, as well as thirty centimetres in height, a large rectangular targeting scope was fixated along the top, giving a video feed image for the targeting system. Each member of the silver squad, like those in the blue, red and golden squad, were dressed in full armour, the only exception being, this group, due to the large weight of the assault weapons, did not carry any back packs, or any other tools aside from the basic armours and their main weapons.

Finally, one of the members stood up, a small insignia labelling him as the commander, "Listen up maggots!" he barked "This is a simple retrieval operation, we get the goods then we get out, simple!"

A murmur of agreement followed.

"And no fuck ups this time!" He barked, a series of locking sounds confirmed everyone understanding, as they each hoisted their heavy weapons, as each stood, taking a vantage point aiming outside the chopper, as they peered down upon the masses of swarming beasts that was waiting outside the Shinran mansion for their own turn to enter the complex.

"Fire!" The commando roared, unleashing the first shot him-self.

* * *

A rain of white death haloed from above, shattering through the dragons ranks in the morning light, as one after another volley of white light punctuated tire-sized holes through each dragon.

The dragons reacted almost instantly after the first wave of assaults, roaring upwards, they jumped to the sides, snapping upwards, as one after another, the commandos dropped from the chopper, landed, then sprinted their way into the mansion, where the homing devices of the Red and Blue units, were still showing visible signs of life.

"Go, go, go!" Silver one instructed, waving his hand to the basement, as several soldiers leapt past, moving quickly down the stairs, until finally reaching the lower steps, to come face to face the remaining four member's red and blue team, each holding their fire arms high aiming directly at the silver teams' heads.

Without pause however, the silver team swept past, to collect the pod in which the red and blue team had recovered, then without saying a word, ushered the tank upwards through the stairs, an escort of eight men, flanking the cargo, whilst the remainders of the red and blue team hobbled behind the flank.

Reaching the outside of the mansion, the group hustled the cargo into the centre of the den, firing at will, forcing the dragons back, almost like a lion tamer would use his whip to control the beasts.

Several large clasps were brought down, and quickly attached to the cargo, by the red and blue members. Slowly, the cargo swayed in the wind, as the tank was lifted towards the copter, the team, waiting for further ropes to detach to return to safety, clustered closer together, only to their horror, the chopper rose into the air, flying away, leaving their own soldiers behind…

Staring at the chopper as it soared away the soldiers; franticly fired into the mass of dragons, as if hoping upon hope that another chopper was on its way.

Yet even as they wished this, several dragons took flight, each opening their giant jaws, extending their wings, as if using their large wing spans to generate energy, before finally unleashing torrent upon torrents of energy onto the stranded soldiers.

This truly was an extermination of witnesses' mission.

* * *

"It's done." Scarlet announced, hanging up the GPS phone as she did so, as she was once again in the presidents office, this time seated upon the edge of the presidents office desk, directly in front of a blushing president.

"It's all taken care of then?" The president sighed, totalling the loss of the troops, whom in all honestly, held no real value to the company, aside from the loss of equipment.

"Excellent" A wheezing voice sounded from the shadows, "I can assure you, that the benefits of this, are far worth while…"

"Yes.. Yes… No doubt" the president mused, moving slightly closer to scarlet as he did so.

"Of course," Hojo continued, "If the funding for that piddling commando task force were to be disconnected… The SOLDIER program… May be enhanced…"

"More funding?" Scarlet asked, the shock causing her voice to quiver.

A crooked, vulture like smile, crossed Hojo's face, "These humans, they were nothing but clumps of meat wrapped in fancy equipment." A small chuckle sounded from his lips before continuing, "Giving me the funding, would increase the SOLDIER mako enhancement success rate exponentially, with no more need for these petty task forces, that could easily be handled by one platoon of second level SOLDIER's"

"Yes," mused the president, "that could indeed prove for more cost effective…"

"Mr president!" Scarlet intervened shouting as she did so, unable to maintain her composer any long; hurt by the loss of funds she was about to receive.

Peering into Scarlets cleavage the president responded "But no… Ms Scarlet here does deserve this too…" A small grin covered his face.

"The funding will be split, divided evenly amongst our new Robotics division and our SOLDIER course, discuss the terms with the board of directors… I have an interview with the Midgar news, about this terrible tragedy, that AVALANCHE has unleashed upon Nibelheim in an attempt to destroy one of our valuable mako reactors!" The president stifled a smile, chuckling slightly, which was joined by both Scarlets distinctive laugh and the professors quiet chuckling, before escorting both himself, Scarlet and Hojo from his office.

* * *

Wondering, as though in an exhausting trance, Sephiroth stared into the grassy horizon, noticing for the first time a small mountainous area. Before again placing one foot in front of another, his arm cradling his bare right shoulder and chest, which bore large claw marks. whilst his right arm hung limp at his side, his accelerated healing processes though, had clotted and already began to forcefully heal the wounds, causing a strange itching sensation, wherever the wounds were. It would however, take several weeks, before the wounds fully healed. 

A strong breeze passed through the valley, causing his long silver hair to gently flap behind him as he stopped moving. Closing his eyes Sephiroth looked towards the sky, allowing the breeze to circulate past his wounded body. Several minutes passed, in which the breeze lightly touched his wounds, feeling like a soothing touch from an angel, before finally it ended, and Sephiroth was once again left alone to the cold itching that burned through his body.

For the last three days Sephiroth had fought his way across the rugged terrain of Nibelheim's mountains, and grassy, though strangely empty plains. Through waist high water he'd trudged, carefully choosing his footing in the swampy areas before finally spilling out onto the grassy fields of Cosmo Canyon. A gentle breeze brushed his skin, sending airborne pollen through his mattered hair and adding more dusting to his already putrid uniform. Not noticing the pollen, or the change of scenery, Sephiroth continued in a mindless daze, slowly placing one foot in front of the other as he staggered onward.

Another breeze passed through, this time with gentle grace, which seemed to flow through the valleys wild life, collecting stray particles of pollen and petals as it swooped upwards, circulating around Sephiroth before finally drifting into the unknown.

Again, Sephiroth trudged onwards, his feet slowly, placing one in front of the other, until becoming more of a habit, instead of a conscious decision, and as he walked.

_Throwing his arm around Sephiroth's shoulder, Ezekiel raised his head and let out a full heartily laugh, at the expression of Sephiroth as he tasted the glass of Vodka. _

_Smiling even to himself, Sephiroth reached across the temporarily built bar, which was comprised mostly of a make shift tent, with a row of bamboo chairs in front, small tables acting as the bar. _

_"I think I'll stick to water." Sephiroth mused, glancing over at his slightly tanned friend, who like always, insisted on keeping his jet black hair up, and spiked forward, to cover partially the left side of his face, where he knew a large scar covered his eye. All the while taking a small glass from the portable fridge, and filling it with water from the make shift tap. "That's disgusting!" _

_"Awww you're no fun!" Another heartily laugh was let loose from Ezekiel, causing his unkempt military attire to ripple, as he pulled Sephiroth closer tussling his dark brown long hair gently as he did so, before allowing Sephiroth to return to his drink. _

_"Wow!" Look at the time, Ezekiel commented jumping upwards from the bar, and stretching as he did so. _

_"Common rookie!" He commented, slapping Sephiroth on the back of his black muscle ripped tank top, grinning like he always did. _

_'I'm not a rookie!" Sephiroth commented lightly, grinning at his veteran friend as he stood up, to stand a full head above Ezekiel. "I've been here a month" he added, as if to persuade his friend other wise. _

_"Haha! I've been here over a year! "Sides would you rather I call ya… 'Creepy eyes'?" _

_Shaking his head, Sephiroth followed his one and only friend to the command centre, which despite its name, was merely a large brown cloth spread between four large posts, where they each sat upon a small, make shift stool, waiting for the general to issue the mission. _

_Leaning his dust covered combat boots upon another stool, Ezekiel leaned back gently, rocking in his chair, waving a greeting at the other two on the other side of the clearing, who after several seconds, replied with a similar wave, and a full hearted smile. _

_"I'm gonna marry her someday, creepy eyes…" Ezekiel commented, at the lady one who smiled back, her short golden brown hair, falling an inch short of her dark green tank top, and dark green pants. "See the way she smiles at me… I can just tell.." _

_Not wanting to point out that she smiled like that to everyone, Sephiroth merely nodded in agreement, as such was their regular routine whenever she came past. _

_A quick tapping sound, like wood on wood, interrupted the conversations, directing all eyes forward, as the stern faced, red armoured general stood on the small erected podium, which was really just a small stool with a bench in front, but the meaning, none the less, was there. _

_The mission, Sephiroth learned, wasn't anything more then a small exploration deeper into the Wutain's land, a mission in which the four present, had completed countless times, within the month that Sephiroth had been present in the battle fronts of Wutai. _

_Once the general had finished, each stood to leave, giving a small salute before exiting the tent, and loading aboard the transport, which would take them to the outer limits of their own territory, where the mission would then initiate. _

_It was night fall by the time the quartet reached the outer layers of their perimeter, each side protected by a large murky yellow swamp, with various nameless plants, creeping their way, as if to escape, but only to reach mid way, before being trap. The around the swamp, was so thick that Sephiroth almost gagged, upon entering the zone, even after getting used to it however, it still smelled as though he were drinking soup with each breath. _

_"Oh man," whinged Ezekiel, dragging out each syllable as much as possible, "now they have us crawling through swamps… Such a drag!" _

_The disgusted looks upon both Clair, Ezekiel's 'soon to be wife' and Ray, Clair's companion, were the only responses that were given, to agree with Ezekiel's complaint. _

_"This really sucks!" Ezekiel complained again, both literally and adjectively, as he stepped into the swamp, feeling a slight sucking motion, as the swamp swallowed him down to his waist, a large sucking noise followed, as did three more, as Ray, Sephiroth and Clair each in turn stepped inwards. _

_"Yuk!" Clair muttered, as she edged her way deeper into the swamp, just behind Ray, whilst Ezekiel and Sephiroth were walking to the rear of her. _

_"It's not so bad, remember that shit that went down before we had before creepy eyes showed up? Down by the canyon, during that six week raining period… Damn" _

_"Don't even remind me!" Clair growled, raising an arm to build momentum to travel forward. _

_"What are we even doing here again?" Ezekiel demanded, although knowing full well why, the question more a sign of his disgust then of inquiry. _

_"Where here to see how far we can set our border out, there's been no known activity through these parts, and if we can claim the hills to the distance, we stand to gain a huge tactical advantage" Ray replied, perhaps missing the sarcasm in Ezekiel's voice. _

_"That… That can't be right…" Ray spoke up, several minutes later, his voice quivering slightly, a trembling hand reaching to clasp his own neck. _

_Before any could answer, Ray slumped forward face first into the slush of the murky swamp, instinctively Clair and Ezekiel reached under their clothing, producing small silver hand guns each, to bare towards to unknown threat, as they quickly scanned the distance, all the while moving cautiously towards Ray's now limp body, neither calling his name, both all too aware he was too late to be saved. _

_A small whirling sound began ringing in Sephiroth's ears," Clair! Move!" Sephiroth shouted, reaching his hands out as if to push her away, the sludge making it impossible to do so. _

_Clair seemed to look up to the sky, ignoring the shouts from behind, as though staring into the brilliant blue, before finally, with sickening grace, she collapsed backwards, her face still staring open eyed towards the distant blue, where she slowly sank, a small thin, iron dart producing from the corner of her throat. _

_"Clair!" Ezekiel cried out, as though it was he who had just died, instead of the women barely two feet away. Looking around but seeing no one, Ezekiel fired off a volley of shots aimlessly, in the direction in which he assumed the dart had come from. _

_"Ezekiel! Drop!" Sephiroth yelled out, once more hearing that faint whirling sound, as another dart sailed towards his friend, as he jumped forward, tackling Ezekiel in the process. _

_"No..." Tears ran down the sides of Sephiroth's grit covered face, as he stared into the dart that was now producing from the very edge of Ezekiel's collarbone. "Oh god... No!" _

_A tiny smile passed through Ezekiel's lips, as he gripped the back of Sephiroth's shoulder, "Such... Is... The way of life... Creepy ey" Gagging upwards Ezekiel's face turned expressionless, as his arm left Sephiroth's shoulder, sinking into the stillness, before his face too, slowly became consumed by the sickening swamp. _

_Releasing the back of Ezekiel's now lifeless body, Sephiroth raised both hands to his face, as he trembled and sobbed in horror at Ezekiel's lifeless form, his first true friend. _

_Screaming, Sephiroth's sobs turned into those of violent fums, as his fists clenched themselves together. _

_"I'm sorry kid..." A voice spoke up. _

_Still breathing heavily, between violent sobs and fumes of anger, his teeth clenched together, Seph turned to the threat, a young, dark long haired figure, wearing a drenched emerald green samurai vest, and armoured leggings, who was reaching into a side pocket, on his left leg, before bending his back across his chest. _

_"But an abomination like you simply cannot be allowed to exist further within this world." The voice spoke up once more, with deep hatred and obvious contempt, before flinging his arm forward. _

_Reacting instantly, more out of instinct then conscious though, Sephiroth backhanded his right fist through the murky water along a wide arc, all the whilst activating the aero materia he had embedded within his glove. A large wave of swamp water rocked forth, along the path of his hand, causing the dart to fall harmlessly into the water before crashing back down, causing the entire swamp to ripple from the after effects. _

_Once the wave had fallen, Sephiroth had seemed to vanish, the assassin quickly turned his head, franticly searching for the young abomination, producing a small Kodachi as he did so, raising it backhandedly across his chest as he did so, as if to guard from any possible threat. _

_A splashing noise from behind, caused the assassin to swivel his neck quickly behind himself, in time to see Sephiroth rise from the murk, his mattered hair flailing in all directions, his emerald green eyes burning with rage tears still falling, as his arms reached around to encircle the back of the assassins neck, then whilst panting heavily, as the muddy water drained from his face, Sephiroth twisted both his arms in separate directions, causing the assassins neck to snap in two. _

_Staring down at his own now empty hands, Sephiroth once more sobbed uncontrollably, for the first time witnessing, not only what it was like to have someone close die, but also... What it was like to take another's life... _

_Days later, when Sephiroth finally returned to the main camp, it was revealed to be a joint conspiracy as an attempt to end his life, by the Wutain's and... their gold. _

Sighing Sephiroth shook his head with his hand, clearing away the memory of his past, as he slowly continued the trudge across the now barren landscape, as he entered the Cosmo border all the whilst wishing a glass of vodka was within his hands.

* * *

The silver spider like robotic machine continued to pave the crushed ice over zacks still partially heated body, whilst the doctors sat watching, recording any changes, as was Cloud.

"How's he doing doc?" Cloud asked, sheepishly, having barley slept a wink during the previous four days in which he had first entered the room where Zack still lay unconscious.

"Much better, since you last asked." A female nurse replied, patting Clouds hospital robe covered shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep hun?" She asked, once more for the third time that hour.

"I'll be fine." Cloud responded nonchalantly, staring at Zacks still unconscious body.

"Suite yourself"

* * *

Struggling, Sephiroth climbed with painful fatigue over another pile of rocks, only to find him-self tumbling down the other side in a newly battered and bruised heap.

Sephiroth lay on his side, panting and parched, before struggling with weakened and dehydrated limbs, to climb back to his feet. With great pain he stumbled forward, swaying heavily as he did so before once again collapsing a few feet later.

* * *

"Cloud... That you man...?" A soft voice spoke up, causing Cloud to awaken, from where he had involuntarily fallen asleep in his chair besides Zacks 'bed'.

"Zack!" Cloud shouted, jumping upwards to stare down into his friends pale green eyes a wide green upon his face, "How you feel?" he added nervously, at a loss for anything else to say.

"Fucking freezing..." He replied an half hearted grin upon his lips.

* * *

Opening both eyes from their unwilling slumber, Sephiroth clambered to both knees, as he once more stared into the distance, expecting to see nothing but this abysmal land in which he had endured squinting his eyes, a small shape, like that of a tower could be made out. With renowned hope and desperation giving him the energy to travel once more, Sephiroth stumbled forward, making slow and painful progress towards the tower.

With every step he took, the tower grew larger and larger, closer and closer, his vision blurring with exhaustion. He desperately stumbled forward, until at last, he was at the foot of the city, unable to stand any longer he collapsed, his eyes slowly began to close, yet through the haze of his own near unconsciousness, the sight of a dozen people rushing towards his body, caused a small smile to appear, before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5 Suprises

**_Sanity _**

**_Chapter 5 – Surprises. _**

**_Three and half years later _**

The chinking of metal upon stone, sounded again and again as deep within the Mt Nibel mountain range within a small clearing, neatly hidden below carefully placed and positioned camouflage nets, a large mining excavation was being undertaken. Several guard's armed with heavy rifles, patrolled each entrance, scanning both the miners for any mischief, as well as the skies, should there be any unwanted guests, of the scaly kind.

"Get a move on, ya slackers!" A gruff, over weight, slightly bolding man, wearing a slightly too small singlet top drenched in sweat, called out to the half dozen miners below, who seemed to be stopping for an unexplained reason. "We don't have all day!" he boomed again, before making his way down to the group, in a small swaggering hobble.

As the leader of the mining party finally made his way down the wooden plank that formed a ramp, and to the crowd, he forcefully pushed his way to the front of the crowd, who seemed to be gawking rather inexplicably at some unknown attraction, in which he didn't hold the faintest idea what of.

Nearing the front of the crowd, the over weight figure squeezed in between two equally overweight men, to finally find himself at the entrance to a small shaft, inside was another man, slightly younger, with a lean built, who unlike the others still held a head full of thick fuzzy black hair, who was gently cutting away a small section of the wall, in which, embedded within the middle, was a small, cue ball sized glowing red orb.

"Yo Denise," one of the two miners in the shaft yelled out, waving his hand as if to beckon him down, "take a look at this beauty," indicating towards the small dimly shining materia orb.

"Hohoho! Simply amazing." Denise replied, after he hobbled his way down to the side wall, and peered into the orb.

"Think this is what they wanted us to find down here?"

"Hohoho! Definatly! Six months of searching, finally we can go home!"

With that the orb came free from the wall, and Denise quickly snatched it into his grit covered hands, before running up the small ramp of the cave, and across the small clearing to the command tent, in which three guards were positioned around another who wore a white suite, as well as a small, neatly tucked crimson tie, was seated, drinking a tall iced glass of water, while his well polished boots, were pushed up upon the small wooden table, which was the main centre piece for the tent.

Stopped before the man in white, by one of the guards, Denise waited before the man in white would allow him access to speak.

Taking a slow sip from the iced water through a small clear straw, the leader of the small mining operation slowly turned his eyes towards Denise, before nodding his head, as a signal for the guard to allow him to pass.

"What have you found?"

Fumbling for a response in his excitement, Denise instead held out both of his grubby little hands, in which the materia orb sat snugging within.

"Oh my..." The figure exclaimed, obviously breathless as he peered in closer, before snatching the orb from Denise's hand and holding it towards the light. Where after extracting a small spectacle from his top pocket, he slowly turned the orb over several times, analysing each point where the light glimmered on its shinning red surface.

"Simply amazing..."

"You like it then? Yes?" Denis blurted out with obvious glee, thinking of both how if this indeed was the materia they were searching for, he could leave this inferno place, but as well as thinking the bonus's that a find such as this would mean for himself and his team.

"Yes... Yes I do..."

"Then that's it? We can leave?"

Pausing for a moment the figure leaned back into his chair, reaching into a small door of his desk to pull out a small box of cigars. Extracting one, the figure clipped the tip, before igniting, and gently placed it between his lips, contemplating the request.

"Yes... Yes I do believe so..."

"I shall inform the men then sir! Thank you sir!" Denise replied, before hastily backed his way out of the tent.

"Simply amazing..." The figure once more murmured, before handing the materia orb over to the nearest guard, who held open a small safe, in which would be delivered by the guards and the figure himself, to president Shin-Ra, as per orders.

* * *

Within the forests of Kalm surrounded on both sides by large, plush, shadowing trees, wherein a large stream of crystal clear water ran between the sides, separated by the tree line by only a small barren bank of stone, three figures each scouted in different directions, the sounds of crushing water impacting upon water, from the surrounding water falls, filled the night sky. 

"Zack, Cloud." Sephiroth called, waving a beckoning hand towards the two, who were scouting past the water line, some feet away on the opposite bank adjacent to where Sephiroth was now hunched down, one palm spread out upon the dirt, whilst the other seemed to be waving at invisible tendrils within the air.

Jogging over the small bridge made of two fallen Pine trees, Zack and Cloud clustered around Sephiroth who was still crouched down, analysing the situation.

"We're getting closer, they were here recently." Sephiroth thought aloud, both to himself and the two around him.

Standing, Sephiroth issued a hand signal, straight like a spear aiming ahead, past the waterfall, to the ground below, where although unspoken, the three were now positive that their targets were indeed just over the waterfall.

Gracefully scaling down the side of the eroded smooth waterfall cliff side, Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth seemed to show no fear, each finding footholds with ease, each not bothering to use any safety equipment which would slow their decent. Once several feet near the broken rocky sand covered earth below, each dropped silently to the ground, crouching upon one knee and hand as they landed.

A loud explosion ripped through the night sky.

Reacting instantly, the trio lead by Sephiroth, franticly and with great haste, sprinted in towards the tree line, making turns when required, making it look as easy as though they were following a marked trail. Nearing a spectacle of moonlight, which penetrated the shadowed bushes in which they were occupying, the trio stopped as Sephiroth raised his hand and slowly crept towards the light.

Looking through a mask of shrubbery, Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud, looked ahead to the body strewn encampment below, for dead bodies were strewn throughout, looking as though each had died without warning. Dumbfounded by this however, the soldiers did know at least one thing about this strange situation...

Someone had beaten them to the punch.

* * *

Their target, a terrorist groups camp, a main base of operations, one that's been under investigation by ShinRa for months, hidden deep within the forests of Kalm, surrounded by deep swift currents of waters on one side, and high rugged mountains on the west, a deep forest of trees also surrounded the main base, the whole location looked like one large bowl, the perfect defence, against both ground forces and areal assaults, due to the camps defences both artificial and natural. 

Penetrating the outer layers of the terrorist's perimeter, three large athletic figures dressed in blue suits and white sleeve buttoned tops, approached swiftly, and with the silent grace of trained assassins during the silence of night. It was almost too easy, they thought, as they passed their fourth set of guards, who because of the early morning, was at their weakest of vigilance, as the new shift was preparing to take over.

"Reno, Rude, you take left, in and out, I'll take right, regroup at zero range." The leader proposed in a whisper, unsheathing his duel Kodachi blades as he did so, gripping each masterfully in downward grips.

Reno nodded in agreement, causing his spiky unkempt flaming red hair to shake violently, causing hair to fall across his red tattooed eyes, before followed by his bold headed partner, sprang forward, darting and weaving between the tents and other hiding places to hide themselves. Reno being the fastest took the lead with ease, his lanky figure easily making the course, while Rude with his broad build was slightly slower, yet still as graceful.

Simultaneously, the leader darted towards the right, so fast it seemed as though he flew, his jet black pony tailed hair barely moving in the wind, his cold eyes, always staying focused.

* * *

Reno and Rude, after several minutes of moving in and out of obstacles that obstructed the guards' visions, entered the main tent, where the terrorist leader was supposedly kept. Pressing themselves flat against the steel rods, that supported the tents structure, Rude cracked his hands together in fists, as well as his neck, loosing the muscles, readying himself for a possible resistance, Reno too, prepared, his hand reached to a device strapped to his hip, pulling forth a metallic rode, that started to crackle with electricity at the tip. Nodding once, Rude pulled back the flap to the tent, and Reno jumped in, Electro-Rod raised. 

As Reno entered the tent, Rude's arm suddenly flew out, grapping the scruff of Reno's back collar, and flinging him backwards, as the tent suddenly erupted in the blaze of machine guns.

Balancing himself immediately, Reno dove behind a large supply of crates as bullets passed by, followed behind by Rude.

"TSENG!! TSENG!! IT'S A TRAP, ABORT!" Reno yelled into his small microphone on his collar, before sending a blast of electricity over the crates towards the ambushers, he was rewarded by the sound of a large sizzle and scream, as the electricity brought one of the men down.

* * *

"TSENG!! TSENG!! IT'S A TRAP, ABORT!" 

Moments too late, Tseng, the leader of the Turks, was already in evasive manoeuvres, as machine gun fire blazed around him. Leaping forward, Tseng landed on his stomach, rolling on his side before leaping upwards once more, before turning in a small arc and began sprinting low, back towards the gun fire, his eyes burning, as he weaved in and out and between the bullet sprays his eyes showing no possible fear.

A quick slash upwards, took one of the gunman down in a flash, as Tseng collided with the group of attackers, spinning around, Tseng whipped his second blade in a leg sweep, slicing through the unguarded section of the terrorists armour decapitating the mans leg, causing him to fall whilst spraying fire in all directions.

Surprised by the ferocity, and questionable sanity of the Turk before them, the terrorist pulled back slightly, momentarily lessening their grips on the triggers, in that split moment, another two had fallen in a duel slicing motion by Tseng, the well deserving leader of the Turks.

* * *

"Yo Yo! Rude! Careful!" Reno shouted spraying another electric charge at his enemy, as his partner narrowly avoided a bullet that struck the crate next to him as he was returning gun fire with his standard automatic hand held which was one of his weapons of choice. 

Rude grunted in reply, as he ducked back down, reloading his automatic with one of the few spare clips that he had remaining, shell casings, and fragments of steel and wood, littered the ground below the two Turks.

"Shit! Yo! Where's our backup!"

Again Rude grunted in reply, as he blindly took aim, and poured more fire into the enemy who now had also taken cover, realising that their enemy was not going to die without a fight.

Standing and twirling as he did so, Reno flung out his electro rod, as a large golden beam

hurled forth, materialising in a prism around three of the assailants, completing the momentum of his turn, Reno fell downwards onto the floor, tripping over his own feet, as bullet fire whizzed close enough to singe the hair upon his head.

"Idiot!" Rude grunted, as he fired three more shots, killing the two trapped inside the prism of light.

A large whooshing sound, like the sound of engines roaring through the air, caused both Turks to look into the sky, in time to see a small missile impact in the ground next to the attackers, obliterating the force in front of them.

"WOOOHOOO! GO ROOKIE! Reno shouted pumping his arms in the air, as he screamed into his microphone, to the blond haired rookie they had left on top of the mountain range as backup and support.

"Th...Thank you sir!" The nervous female voice responded.

"You're all right rookie, you're all right!" Laughed Reno as once again he cheated death with his partner Rude, who now was standing, brushing off dust from his ruined suite all the while keeping his weapon level, searching for any survivors.

* * *

Standing above the severed limbs and gushing bodies of the attackers, Tseng walked over to the tent entrance, slicing his blades downwards cleaning them from the blood that still clung. 

Pulling the tent flap open, Tseng walked inside, his twin kodachi's, hanging loosely in his grip. Surveying his surroundings, he quickly came to the same conclusion that had entered his mind, as they first entered the encampment... That being that this was a trap, and the small device, a bundle of wires metallic rods, confirmed this beyond belief, as the countdown timer on the cluster bomb neared thirty seconds.

"Reno, Rude!" Tseng, despite the situation, calmly spoke into his microphone, as he turned and using the materia haste, darted with lightning speed towards the tree line. "Run!"

* * *

"Reno, Rude! Run!" 

Not waiting to be told twice, both Turks using like their leader, the materia haste, sprinted their way towards the tree lines.

The explosion was deafening, a ferocious roar of fire and explosions, from three different locations around the camp. Small balls of iron shot out from each, a total of three hundred and sixty each, one thousand and eighty total, shredded their ways through the empty camp, piercing both metal and fabric as though they were recyclable grade tissues.

As the cluster bombs beads shot outwards, Reno grunted and collapsed, as despite his abilities, a small bead clipped past his leg. Collapsing instantly, he rolled over, and struggled to his feet, in time to have Rude effortlessly grip his collar, and heave him onto his shoulder, before diving into the tree line and rolling down a small slope, before covering his own body over Reno's, then covering his own, bold head with his large tree trunk like arms. The denting and shattering of wood sounded, as the cluster bombs beads soared past them impacting on the tree lines.

* * *

"Yo, Yo, What the fuck, was that?" Reno yelled, kicking over a still burning hole ridden wooden crate, that will spilling some kind of strange purple liquid. "Shit, shit! Yo!" Reno once more shouted, as he flailed his leg outwards, trying to kick of the weird liquid that has flowed over his scuffed unpolished shoes. 

"Reno, Calm down," Tseng instructed, although the authority that is usually reserved for other members of the Turks, was non-existent when speaking to Reno, after all, Reno and authority never did mix, as he knelt hunched down analysing the liquid that was spilling on the floor. "Hmpth," a small chuckle sounded as he raised the liquid to his nose, allowing the scent to waft upwards into his nostrils. "Alcohol... Golden Sourcer imports..."

"Yo, Yo, that's good news right?"

"Yes..." A small smile spread across Tseng's features, "We weren't meant to find this..."

Rude grunted his agreement pulling his black shades from his eyes, cleaning them with the front of his shirt. Reno however dipped his hand near the crate, allowing some of the wine to flow into his cupped hand, before dripping that small amount into his mouth.

"Hey... Sir...That's against regulations!" A small voice piqued up, as though Reno were committing a horrid act of treason.

"Yo, Relax rookie." Reno chuckled, before returning back to trying to clean his boots.

* * *

Approaching the smouldering camp, that was still in flames from the unknown source, Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud, cautiously approached, each griping their weapons hilts, in there respective sheaths. 

As they entered the remains of the camp, Sephiroth knelt down beside a small metal ball in the ground, where he slowly held it within his gloved hand, slowly turning it around, before dropping it back onto the floor, as though it was nothing of significance.

"A cluster bomb." Sephiroth stated to his two partners.

"Properly meant for us, no doubt." Zack added, as he surveyed the surroundings.

"Maybe..." Sephiroth muttered, only half interested, as he gazed into the middle of camp, "Someone else is here..."

Immediately Cloud and Zack each held their Buster swords within their iron clad grips.

Several loud gun shots sounded immediately after, causing Zack and Cloud to twirl their blades as each bullet ricocheted off of each's blades.

* * *

"Someone's here." Rude stated, drawing his automatic from his holster, before aiming it towards where unknown to them, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth were. 

Without waiting for an order to attack, Rude opened fire, firing four shots off in rapid succession, Tseng and Reno dropped to their knees, their weapons out in a second. Then, the moment Rude's weapon was being spent, the three including Rude charged, Reno in front, his electro-rod crackling with energy. Followed closely behind by Tseng, both kodachi's in each hand, then Rude, who had discarded his automatic handheld for a pair of brass knuckles that fit snugly around each fist.

* * *

"They're coming," Sephiroth stated, drawing his masamune, and pointing it towards the oncoming threat, "Watch my back." Zack and Cloud each in turn placed their weapons in front of themselves, bracing themselves for the assault that was to come, and to defend Sephiroth if needed. 

A large volt of golden electricity hurled forth from the attackers, aimed straight at Sephiroth. A small golden prism formed encasing Sephiroth in a golden electric tomb, yet with a small slash of his blade the prism was destroyed in a shattering of light. Abandoning his defensive position, Sephiroth charged, followed closely behind by Zack and cloud, each flanking one side of Sephiroth.

* * *

The moment the prism was shattered, Tseng knew that they were in trouble, yet still he charged along side his comrades, then, as though like lightning, one of the enemy struck, his impossibly long blade making the distance between them that much shorter. Reacting from years of training, Tseng managed a counter block, angling his two swords in a cross shaped manoeuvre that managed to prevent any lethal damage, yet still despite his best efforts, both his blades went flying in different directions, as did Tseng, as he was rocketed backwards, by the shear velocity of the strike. 

Reno, furious at Tseng's loss, charged inwards, striking out recklessly with his electrically charged rod, only to have it caught within the unknown attackers gloved fist, the device was crushed instantly, sending a back feed of electricity to discharge into Reno. Reno however, having the sense to drop his weapon, only received a minimum shock, but still enough to drive him to the floor momentarily causing him to fall into unconsciousness. Rude not wasting any time, nor opportunity, using Reno's attack as a diversion, landed a deafening blow to the side of the silver haired assailants' kidneys. Only to come to the sickening realisation; that the figure remained unharmed. Shocked by this Rude backed up slightly, only to be knocked off his feet within a blink of an eye, as Sephiroth's masamune hilt collided with his jawbone.

The whole scenario was over in under twenty seven seconds, as Tseng was now lying flat on his back, with Sephiroth's masamune poised over his throat.

* * *

As Cloud and Zack caught up, they could see that even through the darkness which combined with the smoke from the surrounding fires, severely limiting even their enhanced vision, that the battle was over. 

"Sephiroth... That you?" The one that had the masamune poised against his throat asked, with nothing but confidence radiating through his voice, no sign of fear was at all evident.

"Tseng..?" Sephiroth asked, puzzlement in his voice as he slowly withdrew his masamune, "What are you doing here?"

"Our job." Tseng replied, as he stood up, brushing dirt from his clothing, Reno and Rude now also began rising, only Reno was sitting upright, still shaken by the burst of electricity that had backfired, and Rude nursing a jaw, that was quite possibly broken.

"Who are they? Cloud asked, bewildered at the situation

"Turks." Sephiroth stated, before turning away.

* * *

Three days later standing in the elaborately, plush, light blue tiled hallway, dressed in back pants, an open white shirt, and a tight fitting black vest, Zack shifted nervously from foot to foot, as he leaned against the inner walls to the entrance of the golden saucer, constantly checking his reflection in the well polished glass walls, smoothing, and then re-smoothing any creases in his attire, as he eagerly awaited the arrival of his date. 

He checked his watch, for the unknown amount of times he had before, as once again he realised that only a few seconds had passed since he last had checked.

The clanging of high heels on tiles caused Zack to jump. Recovering he gave his outfit, one more nervous smoothing over, before standing in front of the entrance, a small red rose held in his hand, as he gazed at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Stunningly dressed in a form fitting red shimmering dress that seemed to reflect even the faintest of lights from the moonlight, and the shimmering lights that always flared above the skies of the golden saucer, a small pink unbuttoned vestment outlined in white covered her shoulders. Zacks eyes drifted over her outfit from her long dress and upwards, taking in every detail of the stunning outfit that although amazing, paled in comparison to the breath taking beauty of this persons face, plush red lips, large innocent emerald green eyes, and seemingly perfect long braded golden brown hair. Zack gulped, Aeris seemed to him, to be even more stunning then the time he saw her all those months ago.

Zack extended the flower towards Aeris, watching her intently for any signs of disappointment or lingering anger. This was all lost as a smile blossomed on Aeris face causing Zacks heart to skip several beats. Accepting the flower, she tucked it neatly behind her ear.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." She replied in earnest.

"Not as beautiful as you," Zack replied causing Aeris to blush pink for the faintest of seconds, his wit slowly returning.

He extended his hand to take Aeris' in his own, she accepted, her touch gentle and warm in Zacks, he drew her closer, interlocking his fingers within her own, before guiding her in the direction of the amusement park, that at this time of night, was the most romantic place on earth.

* * *

Settling into the private ShinRa bar, reserved solely for those within the military, Sephiroth orders his usual, straight vodka, whilst seating himself in the darkest corner of the well lite lounge, in which the bar was located, pressing himself against the wall, hoping to make himself somewhat invisible, as to be alone with his thoughts in the hopes that this time, he could make sense of the madness that was his life. The sounds of violins were being played through a live band on stage, a beautiful melody, one that caused his heart to ache. 

This was the first break he had, had in years, ever since the Turks had beaten them to the terrorist camp, a week ago which left him more time to drown his sorrows away.

Hunched over the well polished wood trimmed glass round table, Sephiroth heaved a sigh, as he covered his head with his hands. His drink arrived, but he made no response to the waitress, a young attractive women, with blond hair, who lent in low an obvious sign that she could be his, if he so desired. Yet he held no interest in any relationships, meaningful or otherwise, they all create hurt, and Sephiroth had vowed long ago, that he would never allow himself to become like that... Not again.

Without thanks and in total ignorance, Sephiroth downed the small four inch shot glass, and tapped his fist upon the table, in a request for another, that despite his blatant rudeness, the waitress happily obliged, as though she was used to his behaviour.

_Within the confines of the ShinRa camp, deep within the marsh lands of Wutai, hidden underneath the shadows that the surrounding forest caste, in-between the side of a large thick tree pressing against Sephiroth's well shaped, cloaked body, with straight long reddish brown hair, stunning brown eyes, full lips, and a slender tanned body lent a women, whom was held their by Sephiroth's strong arms, around the sides of her waist. _

_Their lips met again, and once again, Sephiroth felt alive inside. _

_"I love you Ramona." Sephiroth whispered in between a quick gasp for air, before once again kissing her as deeply as he could. _

_She smiled, but made no reply, as her arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him back as fiercely as he for her. _

_He smiled mid kiss, drawing her in closer to his own body, wrapping his arms around her waist, sliding his hands under her top to caress her back. _

_Breaking the kiss, Sephiroth lent his head down once more, placing a trail of kisses amongst her neck down to her shoulder, she arched her back and neck, allowing him to continue his loving affection. _

_Lifting upwards, he gently, without resistance, removed her top from her body, exposing her white bra, she blushed slightly, and with her own mouth, guided his own to hers, kissing him deeply once more. _

_He relaxed his shoulders for a moment, allowing his heavy jacket to fall to the floor, before allowing Ramona to slowly remove his own top. _

_He drew her in closer, feeling each others body warmth, as their exposed bodies touched. _

_Moving his hands across her back down to her sides once more, Sephiroth parted once more, allowing them to catch their breath. _

_Reaching behind, Sephiroth reached for her bra hook, but with a gentle push, Ramona resisted, smiling devilishly as she did so. _

_Puzzled Sephiroth arched an eye brow, but his unspoken question was answered, as Ramona gently led him deeper into the shrubbery, hiding them entirely from any viewers, where she gently laid herself down upon the tall bladed grass, pulling him down with her. _

_He smiled, all the more happy to oblige. _

_"I love you too." She replied at last, before their passion for each other took complete control. _

_Awakening from a deep sleep, several hours later, Sephiroth turned to face Ramona, smiling to himself, as he gently stroked her hair brushing small tendrils of grass out, before leaning in and gently kissing her lips, for what seemed the millionth time that day, her eyes opened slightly, and her arms wrapped themselves around his naked torso, as she once more returned his kiss. _

_"We had best get back." She whispered disappointment in her voice. _

_"Ye..." Sephiroth began, but stopped as a clogging smell flowed through his nostrils. "What is that?" Sephiroth asked, panicked as he quickly scrambled to his feet... "Smoke?" _

_"An attack?" Ramona asked, knowing the answer even as she did so. _

_"Lets go!" Sephiroth whispered, collecting his armoured cloak as he did so. "Stay behind me." _

_Making their way into the camp, crouching behind the tree line, so as to look into the camp, the two inched their way closer, until the camp became easily visible to them. _

_Fires ravished each camp, soldiers ran around swords held in each hand, Wutain armour covering their bodies, dozens of bodies lay hacked and scattered. _

"NO!" Sephiroth shouted, causing the waitress to look his way, as he snapped out of his memory, shaking his head furiously, causing the memory to shift away, deeper into the recesses of his mind, as he refused to allow his most painful of memory to resurface.

* * *

Amongst the opposite side of the bar, Cloud sat stretched out in a single soft blue plush cushioned lounge, arms supporting his head, eyes half closed, in an equally dark corner the same as Sephiroth's, a half empty glass of baileys with ice, sat upon his table, as he stared unwavering into the murky liquid, that seemed to swirl with every thought that crossed through his mind. 

" _Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?"_

"_What?" Cloud asked, unsure of how to answer such a strange request._

"_Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once." _

"_What?" Cloud asked again, still unsure what Tifa was asking of him._

"_Common.. Promise! Please? Promise me!" Tifa pleaded._

_Cloud, finally sensing that this was important to Tifa, nodded his head in agreement._

"_All right." He replied, before sitting down next to Tifa, each sitting side by side, under the moonlight._

It had been three years today, that Tifa had died, three years since he failed to keep his promise to the women of his dreams, the person who he had devoted his entire career or lack there of, into proving himself to. These thoughts, constantly surfaced as he stared in his fourth glass, that no amounts of alcohol seemed to be able to drown, as they surfaced, the horrified face of Tifa before her last moments seemed to swirl into the glass.

_Heroically_ _abandoning her fear, Tifa sprang forth, resolve could been easily seen in her eyes, from where Cloud lay, her light feet barley touching ground, she was going to make it Cloud thought, though he desperately wished that she would of ran instead. _

_No! Clouds mind screamed out, as he saw the dragons reaction, its tail lashed outwards, unbelievingly fast, catching Tifa in mid sprint, her eyes widened in horror and surprise, what was happening was impossible, she jumped backwards, but the blades tail still caught her slightly, slicing through her torso, blood splattered in all directions, as she was lifted several feet in the air, before coming to a sickening thud next to Cloud, he stared into her eyes, as they began to dim.. _

_"When I'm in danger..." She clutched her wound with her arm sobbing in pain, desperate to stop the blood flow. "You will come… Didn't you promise me that?" She sobbed once more "Cloud..." _

_Her eyes dimmed some more, until eventually, they closed, a small sob sounded, from her, which seemed to penetrate through Clouds dimming mind. _

_"__No.. Tifa... I will not let you die" He found himself saying, as he stood up, above Tifa's unconscious body, a small pale green glow covered her body, the bleeding partially stopped._

_"__No… You believed in me, when all else at home said I would fail.. And be back within the week..." _

_"__I.. I will protect you Tifa" he vowed, __"__I will be your hero!"_

"Tifa..." He whispered, a small tear falling from his half closed eyes, knowing that he had failed her, he had not protected her.

* * *

Tugging at his long silver hair, Sephiroth looked up, breaking his train of thoughts and instead focusing his attention towards the entrance, as a small chime sounded indicating another couple entered the ShinRa lounge. 

Kell, a large built man, with long golden slightly curled locks stood in the entrance, dressed in baggy blue SOLDIER pants, as well as a rugged, worn out black tank top that barely covered his large muscular form. Within his arms, easily too heads shorter, leaning against him, a women, with flaming red hair, cut short, dressed in similar clothing with a well toned body, was pressing her body against his, allowing herself to be guided out towards a seat facing Sephiroth by Kell, where they walked to the lounge, plopping down, without paying the slightest attention to Sephiroth.

Groaning, Sephiroth tried to berry his face even deeper within his arms, Kell and Lanna Dorian, a couple, were the two people within SOLDIER that he hated having around the most, Kell an egotistical maniac, had nothing but the deepest contempt for Sephiroth's popularity, believing that Sephiroth's title as the greatest warrior should of been given to him, and Lanna, his partner, completely submissive to Kell's orders, followed his lead without question.

"Well... Well... Well... Look who we have here" Kell's voice boomed, as he looked in the direction of Sephiroth, "If it isn't the 'great' o mighty warrior." Sarcasm shining through his voice as strong as the loathing in his heart.

Sephiroth remained silent, ignoring Kell's provocative comments, much like always.

Seeing Sephiroth's lack of response, Kell looked around the room, his eyes finally resting on Clouds blond spiky hair, a loathing smile crossed his face, as he strode over to where Cloud sat hunched over his glass.

"Hahahaha, if it isn't the little wimp." Kell's voice boomed with laughter, causing a small chuckle to sound from Lanna.

Cloud remained silent, entranced in his own misery.

Annoyed that Cloud refused to answer, Kell strode over, and slapped the side of Clouds head, with his gloved palm.

Cloud looked up finally, his eyes red with tears.

"Oh my god, this is funny shit," Kell laughed. "Cry baby Cloud Hahahaha."

Lana's voice echoed her partner's laughter.

Cloud though, deciding to ignore this, returned back to stair into his drink.

Annoyed once more, Kell reached out across the table, taking Clouds half empty glass, then when Cloud looked up once more flung the liquid in his face, a complete sign of disrespect.

"That's enough." Sephiroth called out, his voice low, quiet, yet firm.

Kell laughed once more, turning away from Cloud, who was too still too miserable to make any remarks back.

"I think you should leave Kell." Sephiroth added his voice chillingly quiet still.

"Shove it Sephiroth," Kell spat, while Lanna snickered.

Standing upwards, from his seat, Sephiroth stepped out from his chair.

This action, seemed to cause Lanna to stop laughing, as hers and Kell's face turned serious.

"So the 'great one' finally speaks." Kell smirked.

"I said leave." Sephiroth replied once more his voice slightly louder, dismissing Kell's childish remarks, he'd heard all this trash talking before, especially when Kell was drunk, which was one of the main reasons he avoided the official bars.

"And if we don't?" Kell stated defiantly stepping forward

Sephiroth stepped towards the centre of the room, staring face to face with Kell, each of equal size.

"Please! No fighting!" The young blond waitress called out, a tray crossed beneath her arms folding across her chest.

Kell shoved Sephiroth's shoulder with one hand, in response to the waitresses' request.

Sephiroth too, chose to ignore this, his eyes however narrowed, as he once more, requested Kell to leave.

"I'll never understand you" Kell laughed, once more attempting to get a rise out of Sephiroth, this time choosing another route in which had worked earlier to gain his attention. "Hanging around with wimps like that." As he pointed backwards towards Cloud, who was now still sulking in a puddle.

"What... Is he still crying over that Bitch from Nibelheim?" Kell asked, taking a glance behind him towards Cloud.

Cloud glanced up once more, seeming to notice for the first time that he was covered in his own drink, as well as the confrontation in the middle of the room.

Kell continued on, dismissing Sephiroth, and turning his attention back to cloud "What was her name again? Something like" Kell never finished the sentence, as Sephiroth's hand lashed out, grapping the gruff of Kell's shirt, spinning him around, then gripping a hold of his neck, lifting him into the air.

"I said... Leave." Sephiroth spoke again, as Kell's hands clawed at Sephiroth's iron clad grip that was slowly cutting the oxygen to his mind Lanna too was tugging at Sephiroth's arm in a failed attempt to break his grip.

"Do NOT test me today Kellarion." Sephiroth continued, squeezing tighter, "I'll tolerate your childish jealousy, but do not insult my friends."

Kell gasped for air, his eyes turning blood shot as Sephiroth again increased his pressure.

"Stop!" Lanna pleaded, tugging even more furiously at Sephiroth's out stretched arm, to no avail.

"Sephiroth..." Clouds voice whispered across the room. "His not worth it."

Sephiroth released his grip, causing Kell to fall onto his knees at Sephiroth's feet gasping for air, as Lanna huddled beside him, massaging his chest.

Glaring upwards at Sephiroth, he struggled to his feet.

"Leave." Sephiroth spoke once more, as though it was the end of an argument, before turning and walking over to cloud.

Glaring further at both Cloud and Sephiroth, Kell hobbled his way out of the lounge, mumbling to Lanna as he did so.

"You ok Cloud?"

Sephiroth received no answer, as Cloud once more was lost in his own sorrows.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth ordered two new drinks, as well as a cloth to clean Cloud up with.

* * *

"It's... Amazing." Aeris gasped in joy, as she pressed her pace against the cart's clear glass window as it slowly raised high into the air, suspended upon steel wires. 

Outside, the middle of the night, fireworks were exploding the sky, orange, red, yellow, purple, green, different colours, differed shapes, dragons, lions, stars, explosions, all at once, in the night sky, below the lights of the golden saucer created an illusion of golden twinkles of light, shimmering across the earth.

Another explosion of fire works spread through the sky, causing Aeris to gasp once again, her eyes open in amazement.

Zack stood up, from his seat, and gently wrapped his arms around Aeris waist, holding her tight as he rested his head amongst her slender shoulder.

"Aeris..." he began, but his voice caught in his throat, releasing Aeris, he turned around, nervously seating himself on the red lounge, fidgeting with the hem of his vest.

"Zack?" Aeris turned away from the stunning display, to face Zack, who was looking down, unusually nervous.

"Aeris... You look... So stunning tonight... I..."

"Zack? What's wrong?" Aeries asked, puzzlement in her voice, as this being the first time she saw Zack this nervous.

"Aeris... There's something I need to tell you"

Aeris eyes moved towards the floor, nervously waiting what Zack had to say.

"We've been together for on and off, for over four years now... I've been a jerk, and have come so close to loosing you, so many times, this recent time though... I'm a fool..."

Aeris turned her gaze towards Zacks downcast eyes "Go on.."

"I... Aeris... I know that I will never been as good to you, as you are to me, and I know I've never said this to you before..."

Aries moved in slightly closer to Zack, her hands holding each other across her chest.

"Aeris... I never want to loose you again, when we split I was a wreck, I've done allot of recent soul searching..."

Aeris opened her eyes, causing her emerald green eyes to glow.

"I love you Aeris... I always have, I just didn't realise that."

A small tear ran forth from Aeris

"I am truly sorry, for how I've treated you in the past, how I've been towards other women..."

Aeris opened her mouth to speak, smiling as she did so.

"I love you too Zack."

Zack gulped, nervously reaching into his vest pocket, as he slowly stepped down from the lounge, onto one knee, as he produced a small black box from his vest.

Aeris mouth gapped open, as her eyes opened in joy further still.

"Aeris... I never want to loose you again..."

Zack reached up, taking Aeries hand in his own.

"Aeris, I devote myself to you, wholly, will you..."

Aeris hand began shaking slightly as Zack opened the small box with his other hand, exposing a small white golden ring, enlaced in small diamonds.

"Aeris... Will you marry me?"

Fire works shattered above, and around the two within the compartment, as Aeries through tears of joy, foolishly hugged Zack.

"Yes Zack. I do..."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Zack held her in return as each watched the fire works play outside.


	6. Chapter 6 AVALANCHE

**_Sanity_**

**_Chapter 6 - AVALANCHE _**

_"Y_o, yo, this sucks," Reno complained, as he lounged across the back seat of within the small compartment bay of the caravan that his team, led by Tseng was currently occupying. "I mean, escort duty? C'mon, we're better then that, right Rude?"

Rude, who as sitting adjacent to Reno made no reply, instead continued to stare out into the morning sun through the small window in that was cut high into the compartment wall.

"Common partner, back me up here… Like I know that this shit is important and all, but Yo this is so boring!"

" Reno, be quiet!" Tseng snapped, obviously irritated as well, despite his calm demeanour that covered his face, "We're on a mission, the materia within this chest is of high grade mako concentration, and as such, the chances of an AVALANCHE ambush is high, we are to guard this until it reaches Midgar."

"Wow... AVALANCHE might be here?" Reno jumped upwards suddenly curious.

"Of course... This was all in the debriefing... Perhaps staying awake in the next one may help? Tseng offered, slightly humoured.

"Um sir..." Elena, the blond rookie spoke up.

Reno craned his head backwards to see Elena, who was red at the cheeks, at having to ask a question that was plaguing her mind.

"Yes? Rookie?" Reno asked.

"I meant Captain Sir... Sir..." Elena whispered, turning her head to face Tseng, who, after a smile and nod allowed Elena to ask. "Why... Why didn't we just take the helicopter?"

A small smile crossed Tseng's lips, "We're to stage an ambush... On the ambushers"

As though embarrassed by the simplicity of the answer, Elena hid her face downwards, causing a small chuckle to resound from Reno, who now was leaning over the small crimson chest within the centre of the compartment, in which the materia orb they were transporting was being contained in.

The snapping of whips, the creaking of wood, the slow churning of wooden wheels over rugged terrain filled the midday sky, as the large shabby box like caravan slowly moved through the trails towards Midgar, two old worn out Chocobo's, one red, one green, lead the caravan body, where a cloaked figure, in a large feathered hat, snapped a whip high above the two Chocobo's heads, two fishing like rods, with a choco nut was suspended above the heads of the Chocobo's, further motivating the Chocobo's onwards.

The wagon itself, once well decorated and modern, was now out of date and worn out, its once shining elaborate golden red paint and trim, was now faded, beyond recognition of its previous glory, the perfect ploy for a trap.

"Anything yet Rude?" Tseng asked, not expecting any different answer from the other half dozen times he had asked the question, since they had left the miners guild in Costa del sol, after retrieving the precious crimson materia orb.

"No," Rude replied, in the same monotone voice that the group had become accustomed to, over the years they had been together.

"Still boring…" Reno muttered under his breath, careful this time to not allow Tseng to hear him.

* * *

High above the grass land, within the shadowy depths of the tree's, dressed in mismatched camouflage uniform, several members of the terrorist group known as AVALANCHE sat perched, waiting, their prey slowly coming within site.

"Wait for it." The leader whispered into his communications headgear. "Just a lill longer..."

"Come on, come on boss, how much longer?" An eager young voice whispered back, blood lust filling his venomous voice.

"Calm down Edgar." Another whispered her own eagerness evident regardless.

"Just a few more minutes..." The leader continued, as he spied down at the incoming caravan, where, if the reports were true, was a high concentration of condescend mako energy. "I can feel it..." he whispered, in recognition of the power the materia was resonating.

"Argh! Common, common, common." Edgar breathed into the microphone, faster with each word he spoke, as he slowly bounced up and down on his knees, trying desperately to retrain his excitement.

* * *

"Anything yet Rude?" Tseng asked once more.

"Nothing yet." Rude replied.

* * *

"Just a few more moments..." He paused, circling the magnifying lenses nob, to zoom in closer to the caravan, "Wait till their below us..."

* * *

The caravan slowly entered the grassy plains.

* * *

"Now!" The leader ordered, as he flung his arms downwards, causing a dozen men and women to drop from the high depths of the trees, freefalling downwards, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting caravan.

* * *

"They're here." Rude spoke up, his automatic already in his hand, as he peeped through the window, at the now converging terrorist members that was gathering around the caravan, Tseng, Elena and Reno's weapons, were too already in hand, before the terrorists had landed.

* * *

Stopping the caravan in its tracks, by raised weapons, the AVALANCHE members began to swarm around the caravan, taking up positions.

"Attention occupants!" The leader shouted towards the caravan, as soon as his men had surrounded it, "We are members of the earth protection group known as AVALANCHE, surrender your cargo and we swear you won't be harmed, resist us, and be put to our cause in replenishing our mother earth's much needed life force!"

The wind blowing through the trees was his only response.

"I repeat, we only want what is inside, surrender the materia, and we will spare your lives!"

* * *

"Yo partner, you have the leader spotted?" Reno asked a small smile on his face.

"Yes." Rude replied taking aim through the thin wooden walls, Elena too was taking aim at what she was hoping to be the second in command.

* * *

"This is your last chance, surrender or die."

* * *

"Do it!" Tseng ordered, crouching down.

* * *

A series of precision gunshots exploded from within the trailer, two shots caught the leader in the chest, before he even had time to react, another, seemingly slightly less accurate, caught the second in command, Lupus once through the shoulder and once through her stomach, both collapsed, Lupus writhing in pain, as she clutched her now blood soaked clothing.

Reacting immediately to their commander's deaths, the AVALANCHE members opened fire with their AK-47 machine guns, ripping through the old wooden caravan; only to their surprise have each bullet recite off of a golden triangular prism of light.

"Reversed energy flow," Reno spoke up, a huge sloppy grin covering his features, as he spun his electro rod around in one hand, while tapping a finger on his head. "The latest in Shinra anti-terrorist technology."

Rude and Elena fired, and the shield opened partially with each, to allow the bullets to pass from the inside.

The remaining six AVALANCHE members dove for cover, as bullets whizzed above and below, one staggered just before reaching the cover of the large tree's, as a single bullet pierced his thigh, causing him to collapse, and slowly try and crawl his way to safety, a second shot, this time with precision, caught him in the back of the chest, between both shoulder blades, he made no further motions.

* * *

"You may surrender, and we will spare you lives!" Tseng shouted from within the shield, as Elena and Rude, continued to blast out precision shots.

"Die Shinra scum!" A voice called back, malice filling his voice, as a quick burst of machine gun fire pebbled against the shield, still unable to penetrate, "Cowards!" Edgar screamed.

A shot by Elena caused him to duck back to cover, and a large chunk of wood exploded away from the tree trunk that he was taking refuge behind.

Reaching into her pocket, Elena produced forth an add-on accessory, a large cylinder which she screwed onto the tip of her weapon, as well as a secondary cartridge which she replaced with the current. Twin red lines were wrapt around the base of the new cartridge.

"I give you my word, as Leader of the Turk organisation, that none of you will be killed, should you surrender!"

"Fuck you Turks!" Edgar responded from behind his cover, before firing a quick burst of fire around the base of the tree.

Elena took aim at the tree trunk in which Edgar was cowering, and then with a small look and nod from Tseng, she fired.

The red tinged round pierced half way into the tree trunk, before detonating, causing wooden shards to scatter outwards, piercing Edgar's entire body. A loud crash followed, as the large tree fell, finishing what was left of Edgar's life.

"Surrender!" Tseng ordered once more.

From each side of the caravan, the remaining AVALANCHE members discarded their weapons, raised their hands above and onto their heads, and slowly walked towards the Turks group, who were still within the safety of the shield.

"Yo, yo, that was easy," Reno grinned, lowering the shield.

"DEATH BEFORE HONOUR!" One of the survivors shouted, as she ran forward, ripping away her top to reveal several cases of plastic explosives.

"DEATH BEFORE HONOUR!" The others shouted following suite, jumping in the air around the now shield less Turks, each activating their kamikaze explosives as they did so.

" RENO!" Tseng shouted, unnecessarily, as Reno was already activating his electro rod, whilst Rude and Elena fired, taking out two of the remaining four.

Explosions ripped forth, as the kamikaze terrorists exploded from their strap on bombs. Fire washed over the Turks, as Reno's shield came up a second before.

"That was close Yo!" Reno muttered, his grin gone, as he looked around at the ash that was now the forest, his shield flickered, before finally dissipating as Reno's electro rod's last ounce of energy was drained.

"Check for survivors." Tseng sighed, knowing the chances were slim, as he opened his GPS cell phone to call in the closest outpost to send a pick up team, and possible medical team.

"Yo boss!" Reno cried out, from across the opposite side, where an ash and blood soaked terrorist lay. "We have a survivor!" Reno's grin once more covered his face, as he peered down into the masked face of the second in command, whose blood was still slowly piling out of his open stomach wound.

Reaching down, Reno ripped out the vest that held the explosives, shaking his head down to the person below, beneath the mask, behind the agony, the second in command knew what was to come.

"Fuck... You…. Turks," The second managed to spit out, before a kick from Reno across the temple silenced any further statements.

* * *

With her bloodied bandages being her only pieces clothing, the AVALANCHE member was chained spread eagle by her hands and feet vertically in the centre of the darkened room, blood dripped slowly onto the floor below, from many fresh wounds, numerous interrogation devices surrounded the walls within the room.

A single spotlight shone down upon her semi naked body, through the faint light that was illuminating her half unconscious body, she could dimly make out various instruments lining the walls, as well as the bloodied knives that were in front of her, on a small silver tray, there most recent effects still causing blood to trickle from her open wounds.

"Kya-ha-ha!" Laugher caused the terrorists eyes to slowly shift towards a figure within the darkness, slowly reaching out to grasp another object, a long cylindrical rod, with a ball point head.

"Will you tell me what I wish to know terrorist?" The voice asked from within the darkness, as the figure reached out with the cylinder, exposing a slender, delicate arm as the interrogation device was pressed against the still partially opened gun shot wound on her stomach.

"I refuse" The women hissed in defiance, despite the obvious pain, humiliation and fatigue that was plaguing her body and mind.

"Kya-ha-ha-ha" The interrogator laughed, as she thumbed on the button for the electro rod, as she pressed it deep within the wound.

Electricity pumped forth from the device, sending shock waves through the terrorists open wound.

"Tell me what I wish to know!" The interrogator continued, increasing the voltage.

Screaming the terrorist still refused to speak anything coherent, until finally many minutes later, the device was retraced, and shut down, immediately causing her screaming to cease, only to be replaced by small whimpers, as she shuddered in agony, quivering as the remnants of the pain still echoed in her mind and body, her nerves still twitching from the shocks.

"I will..." The prisoner whispered, so softly that the interrogator leaned into the light exposing well manured blond hair, plush lips, and well kept well tanned skin.

"Yes?" The interrogator asked leaning until her face was inches away from the prisoner.

"I will never... Expose... My secrets! To you... Scarlet..." She spat with what little energy she had left.

A small chuckle sounded from Scarlet before she gently placed her palm on the sides of the AVALANCHE member's bloodied face.

"Yes... You will... My Dear..." Scarlet whispered softly into her ear, as though a lover would, thumbing on the object once more, as she pushed it against her stomach, screams of pain immediately sounded once more, whilst the sound of Scarlets laugher followed.

"You will tell me." Scarlet laughed, gently kissing the tip of the prisoners jaw before licking upwards through the blood, a sign of dominance. "And then you will die knowing, that you betrayed all those you hold dear."

The women continued to scream, tears blurring her eyes, but never allowing a single tear to pass.

"And then we will have won..." Scarlet finished before once more increasing the volume of the shocks being generated, until at last the prisoner lost consciousness.

Scarlets laugher still continued to echo throughout the empty room, as she pressed a small button for the materia recovery to begin, so that once more, as she had for the last three weeks, continue to interrogate the prisoner, for all the vital information that was required.

* * *

"How do we know this isn't just another terrorist trap?" Zack complained as he hacked at the thick vegetation of the jungle he was slicing a path through with his machete.

"We don't," Sephiroth replied simply, as he two hacked through the vegetation to the side of Zack, Cloud followed behind, flattening the grass for the caravans and vehicles behind them.

"You really serious about this?" Sephiroth asked sceptically, to the topic if Zacks and Aeries marriage.

"Yea I am... I almost lost her once... I won't take that chance again."

"When's the date?" Cloud asked, as he stomped down another thick patch of grass while kicking the hacked vegetation aside.

"She's agreed that we should wait till this whole terrorist situation is over."

"I see." Sephiroth replied as though it were a bad idea, before slicing through another thick branch leaving it where it was to allow Cloud the task of clearing it.

"You can be real evil sometimes, you know that?" Cloud muttered to Sephiroth, as he leaned down to push the heavy branch away from the travel route, glaring at Sephiroth as he did so.

"I know." Sephiroth replied with a faint smile. "It's almost like a calling."

Cloud simply rolled his eyes as his friend's comments. "You're such an ass."

"I know" Sephiroth replied, cutting another branch, which was off to the side out of the route, before causing it to fall in Cloud's path.

"Weren't we here a few months ago?" Zack asked as they, after the many hours of trudging finally entered a small bank of water, split of two sides.

"Think so" Cloud answered, as he finished clearing the path, which wasn't made any easier by Sephiroth cutting branches that weren't needed to be cut.

"Yes" Sephiroth confirmed, as he stared out ahead towards the sound of the crashing of a waterfall.

"Then it's rubbish, no ones here." Zack finished, kicking the ground in frustration, causing small pebbles to scatter into the water.

"The Shinra says it's here…" Cloud responded, doubt in his voice.

"It's here," Sephiroth finished, "we just missed it last time..."

"You mean the Turks screwed up right?" Zack responded, stopping to face Sephiroth as he folded his arms across his chest.

Sephiroth merely smiled.

"It's here." A voice sounded from behind them.

Turning the trio turned to face Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena, who each stood arrogantly at the edge of the forest, a small transmitter map in their hands.

"It's always been here." Tseng continued.

Zack smiled. "Then you screwed up last time?"

"Yo that's bullshit!" Reno yelled back, his hands in his pockets tensing at the truth that they had indeed fouled up, something that wouldn't be forgotten between the rivalry of the SOLDIER's and Turks.

"Calm down." Rude muttered to Reno, placing a gloved hand on his partners shoulder.

"Incompetence." Sephiroth smirked, glancing sidelong at Reno as he did so.

"That is it!" Reno yelled, pulling away from Rude, his electro rod in his hand a second later.

Both Zack and Cloud's hands were on the hilts of their blades within that same instant.

"That's enough." Tseng ordered, his tone light, yet his command obvious.

Glaring, Reno retraced his weapon, stepping back into his partner's side as he did so.

Sephiroth continued smiling slightly, amused as always, at the pride of the Turks, and their reactions to Zacks jibs.

"Back to business," Sephiroth commanded, as though he were the leader of the combined groups, "which way?"

"It says it's at the camp, same as our Intel informed us, two months ago, the prisoner Lupus, confirmed that this was their base, and still is their bases of operations.."

"We were there!" Zack argued once more, kicking more rocks into the stream, before looking back at the Turks "There was nothing there, but smouldering ruins… And you."

"It's there." Tseng confirmed.

"But..." Cloud started.

"It's there." Sephiroth finished, cutting off both Zack's and Cloud's complaints, "If Tseng says it's there... Then it's there..."

Tseng nodded, then indicated that they should begin moving towards the edge of the waterfall.

"Our troops are catching up." Rude noted, as the sounds of crunching feet and turning wheels sounded from the forest.

Nodding Sephiroth turned, and walked down the river, Cloud and Zack trailing behind, the Turks standing, waiting for the troops to catch up.

* * *

"See, what did I tell ya?" Zack complained, as he kicked over a charred barrel. "Empty, there's nothing here but junk."

"And more junk" Cloud added, probing a piece of charred cloth with his giant blade.

"It has to be here..." Sephiroth added, "We just need to wait and see.. Take a seat, the rest won't be here for awhile.."

_Alone, with only the discrete lighting of the club as his companion, Zack sat alone, reminiscing, attempting to make sense of what had just occurred, hours before, between him and Aeries, a fight, one that had left him deeply disturbed, infuriated even at her, her questioning everything he believed in, questioning the SOLDIER program, a reoccurring argument none the less, something he thought they had put behind them... _

_'I guess I was wrong... What was she thinking?' _

_Settling yet another bottle of liquor down upon the table, where a small pile was forming, he raised his hand for another. _

_"That was quick.." Zack started, stopping though as he looked dup to a beautiful blond women, leaning down, her own glass in her hand. _

_"This seat taken?" She inquired, her large golden eyes shimmering, reflecting what little light was within the room. _

_"I umm, no.." Unsure of what to do, he allowed her to sit, what was one drink? Perhaps a distraction from his thoughts could be well welcome... He had come here after all in the hopes of finding either Seph or Cloud.. _

_She smiled, pushing the drink towards him, as she settled in behind the opposite end of the table. _

_Several hours later, in the early morning light, that shone through his half closed blinds, Zack cradled his head within his hands, blinking attempting to remember what had transpired the night before, his eyes bloodshot. _

_"Oh god..." He groaned, shaking his head as if to clear the hangover immediately. _

_Glancing around the room, the first thing he realised, despite never being home enough to know the decorations of his room well enough, was still able to relies, that, from the level of space within the room, that this, in fact was not his own room. _

_"What the... Hell.." He stuttered, looking around the room, until his eyes rested upon a naked figure, wrapt in a sateen blanket beside himself. _

_"Oh god…" He whispered, the weight of what happened suddenly came crashing down upon him, "What have I done..." _

_Backing up, out of the bed, Zack reached for his clothing, careful to not wake the women still sleeping soundly within the bed. _

_Exiting the room, now fully dressed, with a look of guilt, sadness, remorse, and the look of someone who had betrayed those closest to him walked solemnly towards his room, high above several floors, to the higher suits of the ShinRa employees. _

_Stepping out of the elevator, he stagged towards his open door, confused he entered, to stand face to face with the worst image of his life. _

_Aeries, her beautiful smile gone, replaced by one of pure sadness, yet it was her eyes, that he would never forget, the look of betrayal, betrayal from the one you cared most for in the world. _

_"Aeries I.." He started, but stopped as she placed a hand upon his chest, a single tear slid down her cheek. _

_"No Zack... I.." Before she could finish she dashed past him, tears now flowing, what had transpired clearly evident within her movements, flowers fell from her basket, littering the floor abandoned as she ran out the door. _

_"Aeries wait!" He cried, sensing that now, he could loose her forever, yet still, his body refused to move, until finally he fell to the floor himself, weeping at what he had done to betray them two. _

_Over the next several weeks, he had called her, almost every hour, leaving messages, until finally he got the message that the phone service was unavailable, he went to look for her, at her usual places, but was either turned down by those that knew her, or was unsuccessful in his search._

"They're here." Sephiroth stated causing Zack's memory to end abruptly.

* * *

"Should be right around here..." Tseng muttered to himself as he scanned the adjacent area in which now the ShinRan squads were gathering, preparing themselves for a battle. "Here." Tseng finished, as he entered the very centre of the charred area, in which the explosions had originally been detonated from.

Each of the remaining Turks ran towards where Tseng was crouching, moving his hand through the soft dirt.

"Yo what's up?" Reno complained, staring at emptiness, "There's nothing here..."

"It's here." Tseng confirmed, eyeing something within the dirt, which the others seemed not to notice. "Give me a hand Rude" Tseng requested as he dug his hands around a small iron ring.

Nodding Rude followed suite, groping around in the sand, until he too found a small iron ring.

"On three" Rude announced, bracing himself as he did so.

"One…" Tseng too braced himself.

"Two…"

"Three" Tseng finished, as each heaved.

Slowly the small iron rings lifted. To expose a large metre thick iron plug of sorts, until finally enough was up to allow the remaining Turks to slide their hands underneath the sides.

"It's too heavy.." Tseng groaned, his arms begging to quiver, as he attempted to push it to the side, Reno and Elena too began to strain, until Elena's arms, followed closely behind by Reno's let go, causing the weight of the plug to be refocused entirely onto Rude and Tseng once more.

"Let go!" Rude ordered, knowing it was impossible for them to move the plug, in time as Tseng arms gave way as well, falling backwards onto the floor as they did so.

Several moments lasted, until, out of conceit of defeat, Rude too let go, knowing at least by himself, he could not lift and move the plug.

A small thud sounded, as the plug slid back into place.

"Move aside" Sephiroth ordered, walking into the area, as he placed his masamune onto the floor.

Bending down Sephiroth analysed the plug, brushing the entirety of the dirt and sand aside, exposing a small thin circular line, with a diameter roughly of twenty three centre metres, a total radius of forty six.

Arching an eye brow towards the Turk leader, Sephiroth placed one hand inside of each ring, before lifting upwards, the briefest of strain covered his facial features, before he too, let the plug fall back down into the earth.

"It's been moulded into the earth." Sephiroth stated, waving his hand behind his head, beaconing that his two comrades join him.

"This isn't the entrance then?" Tseng asked, traces of building frustration within his voice.

"No... It is.. But it's not the only one, that women tricked us, this would be a failsafe, the enemy would tell us this is the entrance, so that when we enter, the whole complex below would be aware we're coming..."

"That's if we can get in." Reno added, stomping his foot down onto the plug.

"Have the soldiers secure the perimeters, looking for any possible entrances or exits, caves, holes, loose ground, what ever you can find, my team will enter through here, flush them out, it's your jobs to ensure that they do not escape." Sephiroth ordered, giving his plans as Zack and Cloud entered to his sides.

Tseng nodded, then after indicating the positions his men is to follow, the Turk group split, to belay the orders to the generals.

"This is still bullshit yo!" Reno complained before he exited.

* * *

After several hours of searching, Tseng and his men confirmed two other locations that seemed as though they may lead into the complex.

"Roger that!" Sephiroth Confirmed, "We'll raid it once, send two squads into each, have another two guarding each exit" He paused, gathering his thoughts, "Have the remaining continue searching, should others be found, hold positions."

"Roger that," Tseng answered, traces of irritans that Sephiroth had taken command of the mission showing despite being well hidden.

"Send the squads in at five minute intervals after your command, Have you and your team enter first, hopefully they'll be too distracted by us to notice you, have the squads ready to deploy at a moments notice, should you and your team fail."

"That's our plan then?" Cloud asked, as he fingered the rungs on the floor.

"Guess so..." Zack finished, looking at Sephiroth sceptically.

"It's not full proof, but this must be ended now, we'll blitz attack, kill as many as possible, this hinders on our success and the Turks ability to infiltrate within our shadows, the squads won't need to be involved, if everyone does their jobs."

"I see." Zack and Cloud both stated, each holstering their hands within the rings.

"Go!" Sephiroth ordered, his masamune within his hand, ready to deploy, as numerous grunts surrounded the trio.

Heaving, the two lifted the large plug upwards, until at last, after several minutes, the plug came free, exposing its metre long length, with another heave, they pushed the large plug over onto the floor.

Immediately Sephiroth after sheathing his masamune behind his back, without waiting, leapt down the hole, Zack and Cloud followed closely behind.

* * *

Standing upon a raised stepping stone forged from bluish metal, within a large circular room, filled with dozens of tactical displays, and computers, a women, with deep brown hair, dressed entirely in a typical generals camouflage suit, topped with a large full length black leather jacket, stood with her arms crossed, analysing each report that flew across her terminal. Dozens of people sat around, buzzing information to one another.

"We've been breached!" She yelled, pressing several displays at once, causing people far off within the complex to immediately move into counter defence positions.

* * *

Plummeting downwards, his masamune still sheathed on his back, Sephiroth placed both hands together, unleashing a large fire blast below, searing and burning the guards stationed. Rolling as he landed, he darted forward, immobilising two more with his fists before Zack landed behind him, Cloud too landed briefly besides Zack, rolling before coming to a stop.

Not waiting for his comrades, Sephiroth ran forward, leaping over the crippled bodies pulling his weapon out of his holster as he did so. A quick slash cleared the smooth cemented one way hallway.

"Keep up!" Sephiroth called behind himself towards Zack and Cloud, who now were just starting to move again, punching forward, as another fell to the floor.

Continuing onwards, sprinting at full speed, sword whipping from side to side, Sephiroth left a trail of mangled and half mutilated corpses in his wake, killing each so fast, that none had time to even attempt to parry and block.

Nearing a fork in the pathway Sephiroth immediately leapt to the left whilst pointing to the right for Cloud and Zack to follow.

As he entered the new corridor, a small clicking sound caused him to immediately swerve to the side, in time for a large hail of machine gun fire to speed towards him, the second the bullets ended, he sprang forth once more, pushing his palm forward, as torrents of wind struck forth, catching each of the seven shooters full on in the chest. As they flew backwards, Sephiroth darted inwards, lashing out with his masamune, slicing through each of the terrorist's ragtag armour.

Spinning on his heal as he slew the last one, he continued on, skidding forward at the last second as a large metallic door slammed shut behind him, catching the hem of his jacket as it did so.

Ripping free, he continued onwards, rolling and ducking, as door after door slammed shut in seconds after he passed by.

'Faster, I must be faster!' Sephiroth's mind shouted, as he slid through another doorway.

Another burst of machine gun fire caused him to duck and roll, only to re-elevate himself and like earlier, launch a gust of wind towards the enemy, and once more, sliced his masamune through each's torso.

Rounding another corner, after ducking through another closing door, Sephiroth skid to a halt, as he came to a dead end.

"No... There's something here..." He thought aloud, pressing his ear up against the wall, the faint hums of machinery and directional speech was what greeted him.

Circling his masamune in one hand he thrust with all his power, piercing the wall in front of him, his masamune slid to the hilt, before with a flick of his wrist and re-adjustment of his body, pushed the weapon forwards, slicing through the thick iron wall, that stood between him, and the AVALANCHE leader control room.

* * *

"This is not good." The leader whispered in horror, noting that eighty percent of the complex had fallen to ShinRan hands. "Damn it!" She screamed, watching a small real time video stream from a corridor just outside the room she and the remanning technicians and tactical developers were seating.

Onscreen showed the silver haired murderer Sephiroth, advancing towards her helpless men, slaying them one after another without mercy.

"This cant be..." Her usual non-chalet expression trembling with hatred.

"Madam Elfie!" A fearful voice cried out, leaping backwards from his terminal as he did so, pointing wildly to a small slit within the far wall, as a large metallic blade was slowly piercing the wall.

"Oh my god..." Elfie whispered, as the blade slashed to the side, ripping a section of the wall clean.

Stunned and unable to move or turn away, Elfie peered to see if it was true, her gaze was met by another, a cold merciless emerald gaze, as Sephiroth too glanced into the opened, a cold smile crossed over his lips, before once more beginning to make way for himself to enter.

"EVACUATE!" She screamed.

* * *

"This ends now!" Sephiroth cried as he crashed through the hole within the wall, before leaping above one of the control consoles, slashing his masamune through one of the slower workers as he did so.

Turning around from the nearest entrance, Elfie unsheathed her duel kodachi which were hidden beneath her large jacket, turning with grim determination to face Sephiroth.

Smiling Elfie jumped backwards, pressing a small red button on the wall as she did so, causing a large iron door to quickly slam shut in front of her. Sephiroth's shoulder bounced of the wall a second later, followed by the pouncing of his fists, as irritation grew within, at not having anticipating their leader's cowardly retreat.

"Coward!" He screamed, before pushing his masamune into the door once more.

* * *

Darting towards the head of the survivors, Elfie and her two close body guards quickly darted through the corridors, zigzagging, leading the group to the secret exit ways.

Machine gun fire, and the sound of screaming men, caused Elfie to charge forward, in time to see two young men, both dressed in dark blue, both with outrageously spiky hair, charging towards her.

* * *

Running forward towards the brunette women dressed in a large coat and blue uniform, Zack slammed his buster sword upon the ground, causing a large blue beam to slice forward, as he darted to the side, Cloud followed the mauver, as he two darted to the other side.

* * *

Spinning her twin swords in the air, she dismissed each of the beams with a single quick swing, and after quickly raising both her weapons to block the two absurdly huge blades before they crushed down on her, she turned, letting the blades slice down, causing both Zack and Cloud to loose their footing, a quick uppercut to each, sent them falling backwards.

A loud crash sounded from behind, causing her to quickly move past the two downed men, allowing them to live as she quickly ran towards the next hallway, her surviving team following closely behind, firing blindly behind them selves in the direction Sephiroth, who was constantly breaking free from the walls that closed in on him.

"Fire!" She shouted, as a wave of grunts fell upon them, only to be cut down by hers and her comrades' gunshot fire, and their swords.

"Almost there!" She shouted once more, ducking under a swing from a red haired tall lanky figure dressed entirely in black. Slashing upwards, she managed to slice open the young mans chest, with such speed that Reno had no idea what was happening, Reno fell backwards, impacting against the wall, unconscious, but still breathing.

Rude came in to avenge Reno's defeat, but too, with lightning speed from Elfie, was send falling, Elena too was quickly dispatched by a shot to the shoulder, sending her falling to the floor, with out so much as able to get off a single shot, for fear of shooting one of her own in the crowded hallway.

"Tseng!" Elfie spat in disgust as the leader of the Turks, walked slowly down the steps blocking the pathway, raising both his identical kodachi in the air.

The pounding upon the walls behind her grew closer as the door began to give way.

"We must hurry!" One of her body guards shouted in a panic, fearful that Sephiroth would soon be upon them.

Glancing over her shoulder, Elfie quickly sprang forth upon Tseng, who, unlike Zack, Cloud, and his comrades, would not be so easily defeat-able as he would not under estimate her strength.

"Go on without me!" Elfie shouted, as she blocked a quick thrust from Tseng, only to have her parrying blow blocked by his second kodachi.

Nodding her personal body guards ran forward, past Tseng and Elfie, Tseng made no move to stop them, his entire attention begging focused upon Elfie.

"You're not bad old man." Elfie grinned, "But can you handle this?"

Her entire body shimmered red, golden and glowed emerald, all at once, as she simultaneously cast haste, barrier and magic wall upon herself.

The result, Tseng was immediately thrown backwards across the hallway from the ferocity of her new powers, skidding as he landed on his side, bouncing twice before crashing into the wall.

Without even so much as a look to confirm his defeat, Elfie ran outside, up the stairs, to see her party far ahead of her, already climbing to their safety.

"NO!" She screamed, as a group of guards opened fire from above the water fall, their bullets slicing downwards, penetrating both rock and flesh indiscriminately.

Each of her party slowly fell from the cliff, each being killed by the assault from the ambush.

"Damn it to hell!" She screamed in infuriation at the murderers, seeing what could be the only survivors the complex being shredded by gunfire.

* * *

Ramming through yet another wall, Sephiroth, who by now had collected both Zack and Cloud to his side once more, ran onwards, past the numerous slaughtered soldiers, as well as past Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena, who after a quick check and confirmation, confirmed that they were all alive and only temporarily out of commission.

"She's strong." Cloud stated, as they all ran outwards, into the forest clearing.

"I know." Sephiroth stated, his tone indicating that no more discussion was to be said upon the matter until she was dead or in ShinRan hands.

"Elfie!" Sephiroth roared as they reached the foot of the cliff, the water fall was crashing down besides them, mere metres away.

Stopping within her tracks, already at the top of the mountain, with numerous bodies strewn around, hanging off the edge of the cliff, Elfie turned, staring downwards towards the three.

"Are you afraid of me Elfie?" Sephiroth bellowed enraged at the women who had slaughtered hundreds of his men and even more civilians in the name of justice.

A shard of ice soared downwards in response to this.

"Gah!" Sephiroth spat, side stepping the attack, before, without fear, and without waiting for his two friends to keep up, leapt upwards, finding small foot holds to latch onto and propel himself up even more.

With one final leap, and gust of his wind materia, Sephiroth soared to the top of the cliff, swinging his masamune downwards.

Elfie, enchanted with her own materia, easily blocked the attack, before side stepping, and lashed upwards with her own kodachi, only to, in turn, have her attack blocked with ease.

Landing Sephiroth slashed forward, using the length of his masamune to his advantage, forcing Elfie backwards, as again and again she blocked, and side stepped Sephiroth's lunges sweeping with his own blade.

Flipping backwards twice, Elfie raised one arm in the air, as a red materia orb glowed bright within her bangle upon her wrist.

Immediately the sky turned pitch black, causing Sephiroth to momentarily step backwards, unsure of what other cowardly tactics Elfie was to use, as he glanced to the sky.

The clouds within the pitch black sky swirled, until finally seconds later, a small twinkle of light shone through.

"I don't know what this is Elfie, but I will kill you!" Sephiroth roared, resuming his attack once more, lunging forward while sweeping his masamune back and forth through the air.

"Sephiroth! Above!" Zack and Cloud shouted from the edge of the cliff, as they finally reach the top.

Without hesitation, Sephiroth flung himself backwards, in time to see a giant lance pierced the floor on which he was momentarily standing, the shock wave from the lance's attack, caused his body to tumble across the floor, stopping at the edge of the cliff.

"Ha!" Elfie cried in victory, as she launched forward, kicking Sephiroth's stomach as she did so, spinning once more as she landed, a faint blue glow surrounded her twin swords, as yet another blizzard of ice launched itself at Sephiroth, the difference this time, being that Sephiroth was struck true, causing his body to skid off the side of the cliff, to finally land with a thud a dozen feet below.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled in anger, leaping towards Elfie with Zack right beside him.

The two quickly darted to each side of her, then with precision, attacked simultaneously at both her sides.

Quickly Elfie raised her guard, blocking both of the weapons with each of her own, both SOLDIER's pushed downwards, attempting to force their blades through her guard. Elfie however, still having the effects of the materia upon her, managed to maintain her guard.

* * *

Groaning as he opened his eyes, mere seconds after he impacted, Sephiroth attempted to stand up once more, ready to resume the battle.

"SO THIS IS MY OPPONANT?" A deep, rumbling voice, that seemed to vibrate within the very air roared, its voice sounding as though it came form all directions, "YOU MANAGED TO SURVIVE MY GUNGNIR LANCE DID YOU?" The voice boomed again, "INTERESTING!".

A crack of thunder sounded, and Sephiroth brought his masamune to bear above him, in time to block a devastating blow that pushed Sephiroth deeper into the cracked earth.

Straining to maintain his grip and guard, Sephiroth looked upwards.

Above, a demon, above a pure white six legged horse stood pressing downwards with its gigantic blue aurora blade, its golden and white armour seeming to radiate power, its red eyes and black horns, caused even the mighty Sephiroth to show a slight hint of fear.

"HAHAHA! YOU SURVIVED MY ZANTETSUKEN AS WELL?" The demon lifted his blue blade of shimmering light once more, only to once again lash down with unrelenting strength. Causing Sephiroth to be pushed further within the earth.

"MORTAL! I AM ODIN! YOUR DEATH IS ASSURED!"

Grimacing Sephiroth pushed upwards, causing Odin's blade to slightly shift upwards, enough that Sephiroth managed to roll to his side, escaping the demon Odin's attack.

Panting heavily Sephiroth rose to his feet, onto once more be sent skidding back, as Odin once more lashed outwards.

Refusing to be defeated, Sephiroth jumped upwards, aiming a blow for the demon horned skull, only to have his blow blocked with the demons own, and easily as though Sephiroth was a rag doll, tossed him backwards with the slightest flick of his wrist.

Landing uneasily upon his feet, Sephiroth once more, just managed to block another devastating blow, which seemed to vibrate his entire masamune, another blow, caused Sephiroth to, as earlier be thrown backwards, this time into the cliff wall.

"This isn't good" Sephiroth muttered, as the demon king Odin, slowly advanced towards Sephiroth, its steeds nostrils flaring.

_'Focus, focus, focus, focus!' _his mind screamed, as Odin approached.

Swallowing heavily, Sephiroth once more attempted to charge, this time, planting his masamune into the floor a mere meter away, then using the blade as leverage, Sephiroth raised his feet as he soared inwards towards Odin.

Surprised or perhaps in arrogance, Odin's blade did not raise, and Sephiroth's feet impacted the very centre of Odin's armored chest.

"IS THAT ALL MORTAL?" Odin boomed, as he gripped the horrified Sephiroth's legs, swinging him like a sword to impact into the side of the cliff, the assault Odin suffered seeming to leave him completely unharmed.

Letting go, and re-handling his blade into his other hand, Odin thrust downwards, only to have Sephiroth be bounced past his attack, as Sephiroth managed to unleash another wind attack against the cliff.

"CLEVER MORTAL!" Odin roared, as he redirected his steed towards Sephiroth's half rising body. "BUT FUTILE!"

An explosion erupted, as balls of green light pulsated towards Odin, until finally they exploded again and again as the Ultima spell washed over Odin.

Panting heavily, bleeding from several places, Sephiroth charged forward, using the distraction to his advantage, leaping upwards scooping his blade up as he did so, Sephiroth thrust forward, until a small thud sounded.

* * *

High above the cliff, Zack, Cloud and Elfie still stood, each straining as their blades pushed into Elfie's, and Elfie's against theirs. 

"You can't win terrorist!" Zack spat, forcing his blade in deeper.

"Unnatural freaks!" Elfie spat back pushing even harder back against the two attackers.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA, INTERESTING! IT SEEMS I HAVE BEEN WOUNDED!" Odin's voice boomed across the battle field, as the very tip of Sephiroth's blade pierced through the armor of Odin. 

Sephiroth pushed deeper, but was unable to drive his masamune into the centre of Odin's chest, as Odin's fist was now enveloping the sides of Sephiroth's blade.

"YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY OF MY RESPECT! I SHALL ALLOW YOU TO LIVE!" Odin boomed, before shattering into a thousand balls of dark light.

Stunned, Sephiroth fell to one knee panting, unsure of why or what had just occurred.

"Elfie!" He whispered, remembering that the leader of AVALANCHE was just above the cliff.

* * *

"You... Can't win!" Cloud stated, driving his blade inwards more. 

"I will win!" Elfie spat back.

* * *

Using his wind materia once more, Sephiroth soared upwards till he landed upon the top of the cliff, to see Elfie, Zack and Cloud engaged in a stand still. 

"Sephiroth!" Elfie stated in fear, unable to move, unable to block as Sephiroth's masamune struck through her stomach, her materia protections shattering in shards of light, as Sephiroth pushed her backwards until she was wedged into the side of a large cliff wall.

"You have lost!" Sephiroth spat, pushing his masamune in deeper, turning the blade around inside as he did so.

"No... Sephiroth..." Elfie managed to smile, as blood trickled forth from her open mouth and wound, "I have won..."

With one final roar, Sephiroth withdrew his sword, to swing it headlong, decapitating Elfie where she stood.

"It's over!" Sephiroth finished.

* * *

A burst of static sounded from the inside of Zack's outfit, as his GPS phone received an incoming call.

"What is it?" Zack stated, still panting from the strain of the battle that had only moments ago ended.

"Sir", a hurried voice answered back, "Intruders have entered the upper plate! They're storming the building, we're loosing" A burst of static ended the transmission.


	7. Chapter 7 Night terrors

**_Sanity_******

****

**_Chapter 7 - Night terrors_**

****

"They're everywhere!" A voice shouted over the machine gun fire that filled the body strewn streets of the city of Midgar's upper plate.

"We can't hold them!" Another voice cried out, from a man wearing the traditional red armored suite, which all leaders wore within the guards of ShinRan security, his fingers squeezed the trigger of his weapon once more, causing streams of fire to erupt from his gun, piercing through the covers that the terrorists were fighting behind.

"Where's the reinforcements?" Another cried before taking a bullet in the shoulder, causing him to spin downwards, crashing onto the floor.

"They're coming!" The leader shouted back_, 'I hope'. "_Fall back!"

Complying, the remaining guards withdrew from their loosing position firing blindly as they did so, backing up towards another vantage point, the remaining survivors, who were rapidly depleting in numbers, were forced to abandon the research technology lab, something that they were specifically ordered to do only as a last resort.

Beside him, his first in command, fell to floor in a roll, as a bullet pieced his side, grapping the underside of his armor, the leader, gripped his friends amour sliding him backwards as he too fired back, attempting to seek another shelter.

* * *

Stepping over the dead corpses of both his own men, and those of the enemy, as though both were equal trash, the leader of the ShinRan assault force walked into the Primary research lab, not stopping to so much as pay any respects to his own men, three guards flanked his side, weapons raised, and swords drawn.

A burst of static came across his intercom, relaying a critical news message, once the message was complete, a cruel smile spread over the clean shaved features of the leader, whom was dressed entirely with perfect elegancy in a plain grey, high colored suit, his sharp hair seeming to emphasize his cruel nature.

"Ah... It would appear our beloved leader has sacrificed her-self for our cause... How..." The man paused pushing his thin framed glasses back up to his eyes, licking his upper lip as he did so, "Delicious..."

"It's secure my lord" One of his field officers stated, coming before him before dropping to one knee, as a sign of respect.

"I should hope so..." The leader stated, malice quaking the air around him, as the threat that failure of this would result in death, hung in the air.

Without further pause, the leader walked onwards, towards a large vault in the centre of the room, where several of his men were working to unlock the heavy set doors.

"How much longer?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing down upon the three, as though they were mere insects that he could crush within his own hand at any given time.

"Sir... This is a very secure vault it could take hours to..." The man collapsed, slumping down, as a new hole within his own head was still smoking.

"I said how much longer?" The leader demanded once more, his small hand held pistol, now being redirected towards another of the two remaining survivors.

"N...Not much more my liege!" The two quickly replied, doubling their work speed as they did so, trying desperately to not yield the same fate as their friend beside them, who had now joined the many souls within the life stream.

"I will not tolerate insubordination, nor failure" The leader once more stated, holstering his weapon at his side as he did so.

A short time later, in which the leader had executed four more of his subordinates for failing to comply with his impossibly tasks of securing certain points of the plate within a certain time frame, a small clang sounded, indicating that the vault was now unlocked.

"Well done" He stated to the two remaining hackers that opened the safe, "Stand aside!"

"Yes lord Fuhito" They both replied, bowing as they did so, before quickly backing to the sides to allow him to pass.

"Yes..." Fuhito started laughing manically as he held a small chest within his hands, "Soon all that dares to threaten the planet shall be crushed with my iron fist of justice!"

Opening the box slowly, a faint reddish glow illuminated its way across the darkened volt, until plucked from its small holder, into the greedy anticipating hands of Fuhito.

"I can feel its power..." He whispered, bringing the materia orb closer towards him. "Simply... Magnificent" He whispered once more, before placing the orb within his fist causing it to be absorbed within his being.

Spinning around, Fuhito exited the volt, where a large compilation of soldiers were gathered, many wounded.

"We don't have much time!" He stated, looking around the room, his usual cold smile now more emphasized by the glowing within his fist.

"What is your orders sir!?" One requested, looking around the room as he did so.

"Take the main building! Soon everything will end!" He stated "No failures!"

"Yes sir!" The all cried, before jumping up and exiting the room, many issuing the orders to the soldiers still on the ground.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Fuhito exited the lab, casually walking behind his men, all the while imaging the sheer terror and destruction that will soon be plagued upon the abomination that is Midgar.

"Soon..." He whispered to himself, "Soon all will be right with the planet."

* * *

"How much longer?" Zack shouted over the roar of the jet engine that filled the air, as he, cloud and Sephiroth, as well as many of their soldiers, and now conscious Turks were being sped towards the city of Midgar by aircraft, in the desperate hope to arrive as soon as possible to end the assault that was now being forced upon the citizens of Midgar, Reno's chest seeming to of been healed with a materia orb and bandaged together.

"We must hurry!" Sephiroth shouted, to the pilot seated in the pilots chair, dressed in a sloppy, oil and sweat stained white top, covered in a green flight suite and blue jeans, a cigarette was placed delicately between his smirking lips, his blondish hair mattered with sweat.

"I'm working as fast as I can, hold your horses!" He replied cranking the thrusters into over drive, a loud whine of the engine followed.

"Old man, you sure this heap will hold?" Zack yelled out.

"That's Captain old man to you kid!" He cried back.

"Sorry Cid!" Zack shouted back, cupping his hands over his mouth as he did so to empathize his words.

"Hahahaha, of course she'll hold, never made such a girl that couldn't!"

"Just get us there." Sephiroth stated, leaning over Cid's chair as he did so, analyzing the dials and various instruments that Cid seamed to be ignoring.

"Yell all you want, that won't make us get their faster!"

"How long?" Cloud asked, his voice the calmest of the tree.

"Less then an hour" Cid called back

"That's..." Cloud began

"Impressive?" Cid finished, patting the side of his control panel as he did so, proud of the speed that he could coax out the only thing that he truly loved.

"Indeed" Sephiroth finished, "But still, every second we're gone, more soldiers perhaps as innocents are being killed!"

"I could..." Cid began, but decided to hold comments and just proceed without permission, deciding to not give a damn what ShinRa may think about him using the prototype engines of his baby.

Slapping several dials and switches, the craft came to shuddering stop.

"What are you doing?!" Both Zack and Cloud and Sephiroth shouted angrily.

"Hold your horses, and hold on tight kiddies!"

With that another shudder shifted through the ship, as the prototype engines were unlocked from within the holding bay, shredding through the preciously older ones.

"Here we go!" He shouted, pressing one more button, then cranking another lever forward all the way, ignoring the various instruments that seemed to be emitting sparks..

Outside the ship, the new metallic engines roared to life, with a brilliant blue flame, before with devastating velocity the ship was propelled through the air, causing all members not holstered down to go tumbling across the decks and rooms.

"ETA twenty minutes!" Cid shouted, glee filling his voice.

* * *

"We're loosing ground!" The leader of the defense force shouted, as another member of his team fell from a deep wound.

'Damnit sir!" Another yelled, tossing a grenade into the enemy midsts.

"We're down to half a dozen men!" Shouted yet another, fear filling his voice, as they backed up into the main ShinRan building, in which was still filled with people, the president and the main leaders however, had been sighted flying away in their personal crafts, earlier, abandoning the others.

"We're gonna die aren't we sir?" One of his members cried through the radio.

"Not if we can hold out!" The leader cried back, although doubt filled his voice.

Two more fell to his right, and another to his left, as another wave of gun fire was unleashed upon them.

"Plant the bomb!" He cried out, desperate to at least halt the enemy from advancing, if for even a minute.

A large bomb was brought to him, he entered in a unique twelve digit code, before detonating it, a timer started counting down from two minutes.

Another spray of gunfire sent the remaining two survivors of his team falling.

"It was... An honor sir.." One croaked, before giving into the darkness.

"AHHH! He screamed out, tossing another grenade at the enemy, his last one, he raised his machine gun to fire, but only clicking sounded.

A single bullet pierced his side, and he too, fell to the floor, unable to defend himself, as the army now closed in.

* * *

"The resistance has been quashed sir!" One of Fuhito's men reported, indicating to the main complex building.

"Excellent proceed in, kill anyone you find!"

A loud explosion echoed through the air, as the last defense the guards set up detonated, dozens of Fuhito's men were sent flying through the air, dead before they touched ground.

A look or pure rage crossed Fuhito's face, before he, as before, fired a single shot into his lieutenant's head.

"ADVANCE!" He cried out, ignoring the wounded as he did so, walking silently, without fear, behind his men as they entered the building, firing shot after shot, silencing innocent scream after scream, quelling any and all resistance that stopped them from reaching the top floor, where Fuhito's plan was to be completed.

* * *

Abandoning their work station in pure fear for their own life, civilians and workers alike were being slaughtered by the terrorist army that as now advancing mercilessly through the complex.

"Help us, o god!" a young women screamed out, as she clutched the hand of her child, as they darted towards the emergency exits, abandoning the order to stay there, where they all thought they would be safe.

"Mummy I'm scared" The little girl whispered, as she managed to escape to one of the abandoned offices where several other people were huddled together in corners, she quickly closed the door behind herself, locking it form all outsiders, as soon as she made sure no other worker was around.

It was only seconds later before the terrorists broke down the door, shooting everyone within the room without mercy.

* * *

"How much longer?" Sephiroth demanded

"Almost there, we're over Midgar now, I'm dropping you all off at the main complex, that's were the last reports came through, get to the railings, ill get within jumping distance!"

Without answering, all the members aboard ran towards the side.

"Now jump!" Cid shouted, as gun fire began pouring into the airship form those below, many ricocheting off the new engines, others piercing through..

* * *

'Reinforcements have arrived" The new chief commander stated to Fuhito with a trembling voice.

"I can see that you fool!" Fuhito shouted back anger filling his voice, causing him to tremble in fury, watching from the window within the main building as dozens upon dozens of men and women were jumping from the iron airship above

"We must move quicker" He ordered, "Proceed faster!"

"Yes sir!" He replied with a quick bow, relieved that his life was spared, as he spoke the orders into the radio.

* * *

Landing upon the blood bathed floor in front of the ShinRa building, he immediately stood up straight, releasing his masamune from his back, his rage barely being able to be contained within himself as he looked around at the dead bodies that littered the streets.

"Turks, you're in charge!" He shouted, sprinting into the main complex, Zack and Cloud hot on his heels, their blades both within their arms, new rushes of adrenaline causing them to forget their previous fatigues form the battle earlier.

Before entering the building, The Turks and their men were dispatching the enemy, with now fresh numbers, securing the streets as they went.

* * *

"This is too easy!" Reno cried, zapping another terrorist member with his rod, as he watched another go flying past, toppling over another few, as Rude's powerful fist slammed into the person's chest.

Tseng was sliding around, slicing with both his blades, with cruel, precision, slicing arteries, jugulars, and other limbs from the enemy. None was able to stand up to them, Elena was blasting shot after shot into each of the enemy, sending one after the other toppling over, to the sides securing the various positions that were forced to become abandoned after the terrorists took control, was now once again being retaken, with rapid speed.

"We've re-secured the research lab boss!" Reno spoke over the intercom several minutes later, "The majority wasn't here."

"Anything missing?" Tseng ordered, slicing another person in half as he did so.

"The volts been breached." Rude spoke up.

"The materia's gone." Reno added dismay in his voice.

"There's nothing we can do," Tseng stated, "We need to finish these terrorists up, then go join Sephiroth."

"But…" Reno began.

"There is no time, finish your job, we need to rely that the soldier's can take care of themselves, Elena how's our troop's going?"

Elena, leading the group of soldiers inwards towards the city quickly replied back. "Sir, no problems, the terrorists seem to be giving up, we've retaken sectors two and three already, sector four is almost secure!"

"Excellent, we'll join you soon in sector one!"

"Roger sir!" She cried out into the radio, as she fired another volley of precision shots.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth were penetrating their way upwards within the ShinRa building, slicing through any who opposed them.

"Cloud, you take point, proceed to the presidents suite, ensure their all safe!" Sephiroth stated, slicing through two men at once.

"Roger Seph!" Cloud replied, before dashing upwards towards the president suite, slicing through another as he stood to block Cloud's pathway.

"Zack, you stay, there's still hundreds in here somewhere!"

Nodding Zack agreed, slicing through another as he did so.

"It never ends does it sir?"

"Never," Sephiroth agreed, as he leapt in the air, recklessly swinging his blade.

* * *

Speeding his way upwards, past the many defeated enemies, Cloud sprang into the president suite, cutting down two men guarding the door as he did so.

Scanning the room, but seeing no one, he immediately swore to himself, immediately thinking the terrorists were attempting to make it off from Midgar with the president held hostage, desperately hoping that the president wasn't dead already, despite his own feelings towards the man.

Barging back out the door, into the well polished hallway, that was littered with the blood of half decapitated men, each having huge gashes upon their bodies Cloud ran towards to roof.

Pausing midway, he barged into another door, bursting thorough stumbling before he regained his footing, weapon ready, only to find a room completely full of huddled workers, trembling in fear, each holding their heads in their hands as they wept and cried for god, wept for their lives, desperate to live.

"Reinforcements are here folks!" Cloud spoke up bravely, "We'll save you all!" He swore, before closing the door behind him, and sprinting back out the hallway, running once more towards the roof.

Back inside the room, the look of fear was starting to diminish from each of the faces, as they began to realize that their life may not be over this day.

* * *

"Elena, we've secured section one, how's things on your end?" Tseng asked, standing still with his cell phone raised, his weapons sheathed. Reno and Rude stood to his side, panting heavily, as they surveyed the dead bodies that littered the floor, a dozen soldiers sat panting on the floor, reloading their weapons, ready and eager to continue fighting for the safety of their people.

"All clear sir, we're moving onto sector seven!"

"Yo, That's fast!" Reno noted with a whistle, "Only been at this an hour so far."

"Thank you sir!" Elena joyfully replied, panting slightly.

"Elena," Tseng replied, "We'll be heading back, you continue, re-group at the main complex when you're done, you're doing good."

"Th..Thank you sir!" Elena whispered back nervously, uneasy at receiving two compliments by her superiors at in the same day.

* * *

"That's the last of emm right?" Zack asked, as he slashed down upon the last terrorist.

"I believe so..."

"How's Cloud going?"

"I don't know... He should be fine, let's go and regroup with Cloud. Men secure the survivors!" Sephiroth finished, before dashing up the stairs, as the elevator had been disabled by a large explosion an hour or so earlier at the base of the complex.

* * *

Walking steadily with several guards in tow, Fuhito entered the top floor of the complex, a cruel smile playing his lips, his arms spread wide, in a maniac hold, as though the world was his.

"This will all end soon…" He whispered his voice quivering in anticipation, his eyes narrowing as the rooftop approached, where the final stage of the plan would be implemented.

"Sir, we have reports that our men have been defeated, we're loosing sir!"

"Hahahaha" Fuhito laughed, "It matters not, they cannot defeat me!"

"But sir!"

"I said, they cannot defeat me, my plan is about to be complete, and nothing the can do, can stop me!"

* * *

Rounding another corner, Cloud sped onto the next room, encountering another group after another, incapacitating each as he did so, none was left standing as he stormed onwards.

* * *

"Looks like Cloud didn't leave us many!" Zack commented, praise shining through his voice, as he passed through the sixty second floor.

"Seems so," Sephiroth replied, running further ahead with all his speed.

* * *

"Perfect..." Fuhito explained, as he stared up into the dark sky, where a thousand stars glistened in the darkness. "Simply beautiful..."

"Sir?"

"Stand back" He stated, as he closed his eyes.

Quickly his personal guards backed away, watching him closely.

"The time has come, I shall rid the planet of this foul monstrosity that threatens to destroy the life stream!" Fuhito began chanting raising one arm high into the air, the materia within his fist shone brightly, a deep crimson.

"Come forth!" The air around him began to shimmer, as the materia shone even brighter, casting a red light that filled the night sky, like a beacon that could be seen for all. "Bahamut Lord of the dragons!"

A large bolt of light shot forth into the heavens, from Fuhito's outstretched arm.

Clouds began to gather, as though appearing out of thin air, within seconds the night sky was cracking with thunder, as the mighty dragon was being summoned into this world.

Finally like a fire ball shooting from the heavens, a large ball of light shot through the clouds, circling around, until finally with an explosion of light the king of dragons, Bahamut appeared in all its glory high above the city.

Craning its large scaly black armored neck, Bahamut roared flexing its huge muscular arms and legs, each containing wickedly long talons, its wings back like the rest of its body, stretched to an impossible wing span.

"Magnificent..." Fuhito whispered once more, before once again raising his hand to Bahamut, commanding it to attack the city below.

With a roar, Bahamut began drawing power around its large gapping jaw, beads of red, purple and white, integrated themselves together, until finally several minutes later, a gigantic ball of dark light was shimmering in front of Bahamut.

"Fire..." Fuhito whispered, his eyes shining with glee.

With one last roar, Bahamut shot forth the beam, directly downwards towards the main building entrance.

The result, the entire left side of the building crumbled away in the huge blast that was mega flare, the streets exploded, as it connected, dozens of men and women screamed before being silenced, the beam was directed in a straight line, destroying many buildings as it did so, creating huge amounts of wreckage, until finally it penetrated the plate, allowing the lower levels of Midgar to be seen below, form the gigantic wreckage that was caused by the dragons mega flare blast.

* * *

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked, stopping abruptly, as a loud explosion sounded, followed by a deep rumbling, as the one hundred and thirty story building began to crumble, as its structure was half destroyed.

"I got no idea," Zack replied stopping slightly, his voice uneasy, before once more began to run onwards once more desperate to find Cloud.

* * *

"YOU!" Cloud shouted, as he entered the buildings roof top, immediately noticing the giant dragon beating its wings above the complex.

"Hahahaha!" Fuhito laughed, his evil intentions obvious, "KILL HIM!" He shouted to his men, as Bahamut once more began to absorb power.

"I don't think so!" Sephiroth shouted, as he and Zack both clambered to the roof top, only to stop and stair with their mouths open at the giant dragon above.

"Hahahaha!" Fuhito continued to laugh.

"Bahamut! Full power, destroy the reactor centre, take the entire city with one blast!" Fuhito commanded.

"You will be killed as well!" Cloud shouted stating the obvious.

"And so will all that threatens to hurt the planet!" Fuhito shouted back, as his guards sprang into action, one attacking each of the members of SOLDIER, each themselves being pumped up with various materia spells.

Bahamut began once more absorbing energy.

"Cloud! STOP HIM!" Sephiroth cried out, blocking and counter attacking as one of Fuhito's men slashed him sidelong with their own Wakazachi, a regular sized samurai sword.

Managing to evade a head blow by one of the enemy, Cloud ran forth to Fuhito, slashing his sword down as he did so, Fuhito easily dodged, before counter attacking with a small hold out dagger that was hidden within his sleeve, scoring a small hit on Clouds chest. One of Fuhito's soldiers managed to ram his shoulder into Clouds back, causing Cloud to accidentally release his blade causing it to spin away.

Slashing again, this time cutting through Cloud's shoulder, Cloud screamed, backing up slightly, before spinning a kick into the guard's torso causing him to stagger backwards.

Turning quickly Cloud dove into Fuhito, knocking him to the floor, the materia within Fuhito knocked loose, skipping across the floor as he did so, Fuhito immediately pushed Cloud off, before leaping towards the materia orb, Cloud re-pounced grapping Fuhito's arms as he did so, yanking it away from the orb. The guard that was attacking Cloud now was being blocked by Sephiroth, who had already dispatched his previous opponent.

"Get off me!" Fuhito yelled, stabbing cloud several times with his dagger, until finally he managed to crawl his way from Clouds grip, and grab the orb in his hand, his diabolical smile, once more converging into his face, as he stood up slowly, wiping blood away from his lip.

Cloud lay on the floor, bleeding severely within several places.

"FIRE!" Fuhito screamed, laughing as though he had already won.

Grimacing, Cloud staggered to his feet, determine to save all those he could.

Bahamut reared its head backwards.

With sheer disregard for his own life, Cloud slammed his own body against that of Fuhito, knocking them both of the side of the complex.

Bahamut fired.

"CLOUD!" Zack screamed, as he finally defeated his opponent, Sephiroth too killed his second.

Zack quickly ran to the side, leaping off the side as Cloud had, desperate to catch up, and somehow save his friend, only to have Sephiroth jerk him back onto safety, in time as a large beam of light shot downwards.

"NOOO!" Zack screamed, desperately trying to escape Sephiroth's iron grip.

* * *

Bahamut fired, a deep beam pulsating downwards into the heart of ShinRa.

Falling down from the top of the ShinRa HQ, both Fuhito and cloud were still fighting for control of the materia.

Finally managing to claim the materia, within his hand, Cloud beat Fuhito once more in the face, kneeing him in the rib cage as he did so, until finally the two separated.

Whilst Fuhito fell to his certain death, Cloud raised the materia with all his strength into the sky, where the large beam of light was closing down upon him.

Concentrating with all his will and strength, Cloud activated the materia, a large light of reddish energy followed, followed by a defining explosion, as Bahamut and his energy beam was dismissed in a sickening explosion of particles of light.

Cloud due to the ferocity of the dismissing explosion was thrown even faster downwards, falling, plummeting, crashing through the plate, slamming against wreckage, which slowly slowed his fall until he lost consciousness, until finally he impacted with the earth below the upper plate.

"Oh god Cloud!" Zack screamed once more, realizing that his friend was lost from him.


	8. Chapter 8  Destiny

**_Sanity_**

**_Chapter Eight _**

**_Epilogue - Destiny_**

Several days later

Dressed entirely in a black suite and red tie, for the first time in years outside of their usual outfits both Sephiroth and Zack stood upon a podium addressing a large assembly of thousands of people.

"He sacrificed his life so that all could live," Sephiroth's voice vibrated through the gathering from various speakers positioned around, "and for this, as well as the man that he was, I shall never forget his courage and bravery. He was my friend, my companion, one of few, my respect for him will never diminish, for my memories of him will never fade. He was a hero, one that shall never be forgotten, he, amongst the thousands that sacrificed their lives for the lives of others in this last battle, will hold a special place within my heart." Sephiroth touched a bare hand across his heart. "I have seen many men die, and many men die because of others. Never have I forgotten any faces of those men or women, and I never shall. Cloud Strife, shall forever, remain a Hero to this world!"

A loud cheer erupted through the audience, as the thousands attending clapped as one, in memory of the life of Cloud.

Sephiroth lowered his hand from his chest, before stepping down to allow Zack to take the stage. He had originally planned on making this funeral a private one, for just himself and those closest to Cloud, but since he had died during the final fight with AVALANCHE, and because of his sacrifice to save the lives of the hundreds of thousands that occupied the city of Midgar, he was seen as a hero, and was decided that his funeral should be treated as one. Sephiroth hoped however, that he, Zack and even some of the Turks in which Cloud was friends with, could gather later, and pay their own personal respects to Cloud.

Zack cleared his voice before speaking into the microphone.

"I don't think anyone knew Cloud like I did, he was as close to me as a brother, I loved him as one, and trusted him with my life. I first met him back in the soldier training course, we're we became instant friends, we stuck up for each other, and defended each other during the thick and thin, no one was more close to me then he, we fought together against the terrorists and together we saved it, I just wish it was I and not he that had sacrificed himself, he was fearless even in the face of death." Zack cringed his lips together, as tears began to form at his eyes. "I will never forget him, nor should any of you, and this!" Zack withdrew his large buster sword from its holster upon his back. "Is my respect for him!"

Swinging the sword high above his head, Zack, with all his strength, pushed his sword deep behind the small monument to Cloud. "This is my blade, which has saved my life countless times, I offer this to him, for it is part of me, a part of my soul, and I wish that at least the part of me, that he and I shared, stay with him forever!"

Another roar sounded through the crowd, as Zack stepped down from the podium, walking back to be wrapped up in the arms of his fiancé Aeris.

Aeris began to open her mouth to say something comforting, but stopped with a small shake from Sephiroth's head, and instead wrapped him firmer within her embrace.

"I will miss him." Zack whispered, before finally breaking down.

Sephiroth stood still and firm, facing Clouds small monument, his face unusually stern, as he fought back his own tears that threatened to break free.

The president, dressed in a red suite, which barely covered his large waistline, staggered up onto the pedestal, cleared his voice, then, with mock emotion began to speak.

"People of Midgar, Least we forget the sacrifices that our heroes have shown to save us all, no amount of works can sincerely express my deep regret for what has transpired, but if we work as one, we can rebuild, so that the sacrifices this hero Clode will never be forgotten."

Sephiroth's lip twitched at the purposefully mispronunciation of Cloud's name.

"And so I welcome you into a new age of the Shinra, one where heroes such as these shall never be forgotten, and I welcome you all to join the military, so that you too, may become a hero of the Shinra!" And with that, the president stepped down from the podium, a smirk covering his face as he did so.

"You bastard" Sephiroth whispered, anger building past his sorrow, but refrained from making a scene.

With that, the funeral was ended, and the people began to part ways, some hovering around to further show their signs of respect.

Sephiroth turned, patted Zack's shoulder, in an attempt to reconcile his grief, before heading and kneeling down in front of Clouds grave.

"I know this may be absurd to think this..." Sephiroth placed one hand upon the small golden monument in which the words, - _Here lays in memory of Cloud, friend of many, savior to us all _was written in silver text. "Cloud... If you can hear me... I swear to you, on my honor, that I will end the corruption of this world, so that the people who suffer, may live in peace, I swear to you, Cloud. I swear!"

Several hours passed, in which time the park in which Clouds memorial was hosted and still Zack, Aeris and Sephiroth had not moved, each still standing next to the memorial site paying their respects, until finally Sephiroth stood up.

"His body still hasn't been recovered you know?" Sephiroth stated, although his tone suggested that it was probably destroyed in the following explosions.

"I know," Zack replied, a light of hope shining in his eyes... "But still... There is no way he could have survived..."

Sephiroth shook his head, equally sure that although there was no body to be found, there was no hope that he could have survived.

"I will never give up hoping though." Zack replied after a long silence.

"Nor will I..." Sephiroth agreed, looking to the sky as he did so.

* * *

Beneath the sector seven plate, in a small bar off to the side within the slums, upon the second story, laying unconscious within a soft bed, wrapped entirely in bandages. A blond haired male lay, his body shattered, his mind never gaining consciousness for more then a second, but still, he was alive, even if only by holding on by a mere thread of hope.

Slowly, for the first time in months, the figure opened his eyes, to stare into the eyes of another, a beautiful woman, with flowing black hair, a look of concern covering her face.

"Tifa..?" Cloud whispered to the figure in disbelief, before once more falling unconscious.

* * *

Author Note: That's the end of the first volume, i hope you enjoyed, i have started the second volume, which continues one year after this, set at the beginning of the original game time, and i have the entire plot already worked out, soon as i have time on the holidays, I'll get crackin and post up the second volume. 


	9. Volume 2  Chapter one  REVIVAL

**SANITY**

**ARC TWO – CHAPTER ONE – REVIVAL! **

**One and half years later (Beginning of game events) **

* * *

Authors note: This story has yet to be proof read, (as has any of the story so far) however this chapter is hot off the press, and as such you may find more then normal amount of errors, however i will be combing through this again and again, ammending it should any errors become clear. I posted this early so as to get the story moving.

* * *

With thunderous echoes, Sephiroth stormed through the hallways of the ShinRa presidential office his masamune strapped along his backside and a small envelope clutched violently in one hand. Zack was in tow jogging slightly to keep up.

Rounding a corner, Sephiroth pushed open a large glass door, framed between two other well polished glass panels, the words President Shinra's office, were written clearly in white paint across the top half of the glass.

Beyond, an oval room lay. Alongside one corner was a small desk, where a women in small framed black glasses, with curled long red hair, a short red miniskirt and white revealing top that was cut off exposing her stomach, and slit across the chest in several places, sat filing her long white manicured nails whist the computer screen in front of her, flickered, casting blue and white illuminating flashes across her body. Towards the centre of the room, lay a closed doorway neatly placed in the well lit room.

Without hesitation Sephiroth marched to the door, and before the secretary had a chance to stop him, or inform him that the president was in a very important meeting, Sephiroth stormed through the doorway.

Sephiroth's undeclared and sudden entrance caused the gathered officials inside the room including the head of weapons developments; Scarlet, the vice president and the presidents own arrogant son Rufus, the head of public safety maintenance; Heidgaar, and the head of the urban development office, Reeve, as well as half a dozen others, to jump upwards in shock, a mixture of fear and outrage clearly shining through their mixed reactions.

"What the hell is this?" Sephiroth spat, facing the round, and now almost completely bolding president as he did so, holding the envelope for all to see.

"Well I, Umm..." The president spluttered, still shocked at Sephiroth's entrance, but was cut off as Sephiroth slammed the envelope on the desk in front of the president.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Sephiroth repeated glaring malevolently around the room, only to fixate his stare on the pudgy president as he, with trembling hands opened the envelope, pulling out two sheets of paper, before, after nervously placing his monocle over his eye, began to read.

Several sentences into the documents however, the president stopped, a thin smile playing across his still sweating features, a small 'Ah' sounded through the mans thin lips, "Yes.. Well you see... By decreasing the power of sectors one through to seven, we can increase productivity to the plate by over four hundred percent…"

"You're killing innocents!" Sephiroth spat, his arm reaching over to grasp the scuff of the now terrified president while his other gripped the hilt of his masamune. The people around the room got up as though to help, but decided against it, from a quick look from Sephiroth's blazing emerald eyes, "Their conditions are poor enough, you wish for them all to die?"

"Well…" The president started, his tone suggesting that perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing, but the vice grip that Sephiroth was now expelling on the president's collar, caused him to rethink his point of view, as the circulation of oxygen from his lungs to his brain rapidly began to decelerate.

"You pathetic, worthless little man" Sephiroth growled as he squeezed tighter.

"Sir…" Zack spoke up as the president's face began turning a deep shade of blue whilst his eyes rolled to the back of his own head.

The other occupants in the room were still each too terrified to speak.

"Gah!" Sephiroth spat once more, before releasing his strangle hold, causing the president to drop into his chair, only to have the chair give way behind him, causing his ball like body to tumble backwards from the force, before landing none to gently on his back.

Sephiroth picked up the documents and stood over the president's body. "Fix it!" Sephiroth spat once more, flinging the papers onto the body of the president.

The other occupants converged around the president.

"You all make me sick" He finally added, before turning on his heel and marching out the door, his malevolent look never diminishing as he stormed out of the oval room.

Zack without so much as an apologetic glance, turned as well, exiting along with his comrade.

Outside in the hallway, leading back towards the SOLDIER headquarters Zack spoke up to Sephiroth. "Was that wise sir? You're on a short thread with them already…"

"I'm caring less and less about The ShinRa with each new policy they pass."

"Then is it time sir?" Zack asked, his voice drawn out slightly as though dreading the response.

Sephiroth paused as though contemplating his options. "No… The AVALANCHE threat has not been quelled, until that time; we cannot do anything that would result in even more death to the innocents…" Sephiroth turned to leave once more, and began walking towards his private room.

"Sephiroth wait!" A male voice called out stopping Sephiroth, causing him to turn and face the new person jogging to catch up to him whom was dressed in a well groomed suit, with a well kept goatee and beard, that was kept shaved down to his jaw line.

"What do you want Reeve?" Sephiroth asked with an annoyed sigh.

"I just... I just want to tell you, that the meeting back there, I called it to rebut these new policies, I swear I had nothing to do with these, these policies are absurd!"

A loud explosion caused the three to dive for cover as the whole building trembled in its foundations, as the world outside exploded in a deafening roar. The night sky outside was filled with the flares of the fires, that were concentrated around the now smoldering first mako reactor.

"Oh god…" Zack whispered, realizing that the sector one's Mako reactor had just been bombed.

"This ends now!" Sephiroth hissed, clutching his masamune as he stood up and watched out from the large panels of glass that showed the city beyond. As the fires still raged into the night sky.

Zack only nodded in agreement his own rage barley containable, on instinct alone, his fist was wrapped tightly around the hilt of his blade.

* * *

Beneath the darkness that engulfed the lower levels of sector one, with lampposts that flickered on and off, as though the darkness surrounding the area was forcing all light to desist, a long silver train rolled into the station, the electronic squealing of its engines slowly lowering in pitch as it drew closer to a stop.

As the side door opened, a nimble figure flipped out of the train, only to be met by two patrol guards dressed in red. The nimble women however dispatched both with ease, before running onwards towards a large stone archway, some meters in front of them.

Next came a large burly shouldered male covered in tattoos, with a dark complexion, beady dangerous eyes, a shaved cru cut hairstyle, and rugged clothing, which was torn in several places, stepped out of the train, craned his neck, before looking around. His most dominating feature however, was the large gun that seemed to be infused into his own arm from the elbow up.

"Lets get a move on!" He growled his voice deep and gruff as though his entire being was designed to intimidate, waving his gun arm towards the exit, and beckoning to the other individuals still in the carriage with his one good hand.

Ducking out of the door war, two smaller figures both of equal height and build, ran forward, one with short brown hair, wearing a blue outfit, the other with long golden hair, done up in a small braid that ran down her back, dressed in a similar outfit, only red.

"C'mon newcomer, follow me." The burly voice shouted to the sole remaining occupant in the train, before running with seemingly difficultness towards the exit in which the other three members of his team had proceeded into.

Covered with bandages across his shoulders and arms, as well as his torso, the newest member leapt from the train, a giant buster sword was attached to his backside, patches of blond mattered hair, protruded from places where the bandages were broken along the top half of his head. A semi bandaged mask, covered his face from his nose downwards, his eyes shone a blazing emerald that seemed to even penetrate this darkness before him.

Looking around, the new comer slowly calculated his position, before he too ran onwards to catch up with his new employers.

Two more guards ran down the stairs blocking his path, only to be dispatched by the dull side of the stranger's blade.

Standing over the bodies, the figure attempted to regain his memories, that were lost to him for well over a year, but still like the many times he had tried to in the past, he could only gain fragments of themselves, glimpses of memories that were lost, flashes of people inside of large hallways, shadowed figures with giant weapons and glowing green eyes, memories of a person with jet black hair, and a kind smile. A gigantic beast that seemed to of materialized out of thin air, and a name, that seemed to constantly bubble to the surface…

_Sephiroth _

One thing however, that he had never forgotten, was Tifa, he had known her, from the moment his eyes had opened, lying in that bed of hers, within that warm hostel, broken and battered, his life clinging on by mere strands of hair.

Shaking his head, clearing away the cobwebs that consisted of his past, he ran onwards to meet up with the others; he was a mercenary now, and this was his first job to prove his worth.

As he entered three of the AVALANCHE members were busy working on the heavy set door that blocked their path into the Mako reactor, folding his arms, and re-holstering his buster sword, Cloud lent against the wall. A flash of a jet black haired man doing the exact same pose entered his mind, but before he was able to catch the shadow's face, the image was gone, replaced with the site of the three members working on the doorway.

Looking up from his work, one of the figures turned to face their newest member. "Wow!.."

The newest member cocked an eyebrow in response, but said nothing.

"You used to be in SOLDIER all right! ...Not everyday ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE!"

"Wait what was that Biggs?" Another spoke up, the women in the group, "SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy?" Her voice clearly evident with both fear and distaste, although her eyes showed an awing almost respectful acknowledgement of power that the new member had grown accustomed to. "What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?" Her voice suddenly took on a note of panic, as though thinking the bandage clad warrior before them would suddenly execute them all where they stood.

Biggs sensing his friends concern quickly spoke up, "Wow, wow Jessie, he _was_ in SOLDIER." Emphasizing the word 'was', to as calm down his friend, "He quit them and now is one of us," He added quickly, trying to further reassure Jessie.

"Hey what's your name? I don't think I caught it?" The third and final person in the room asked.

The newest member, after pausing for a moment replied, "It's.. Cloud" He finally stated, whilst looking down at the floor, his arms still crossed, wondering why any of them should care.

As the third person stood he extended his hand towards Cloud" My names Wedge..." He finished a friendly smile across his face.

"I don't care what your names are. Once this job's over... I'm outta here." Cloud replied, as he looked at the outstretched palm as though it were something he wanted nothing to do with.

"That's cold man…" Wedge stated, shaking his head before returning to open the passageway.

"What ever..." Cloud responded, dismissing the persons tone.

Footsteps, off to the side, caused Cloud to draw his sword, instantly ready for a fight, the three in front of him clutched small side arms at their belts.

"Oh it's just you Barret," Jessie stated, as their leader Barret stomped into view.

"The hell you all doin'!?" Barret growled, "I thought I told you never to move in a group!" His eyes narrowed, as he levied his gun hand into the air. "Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it."

"YES!" Biggs cried out, as the gate to the reactor slid open with a silent hiss.

"Go, go!" Barret cried, waving his gun arm forward.

"See ya there boss!" Wedge yelled, before both he and Jessie ran onwards, Biggs remained behind working on the controls.

"Ex-SOLDIER, huh? You may be with Tifa… But I don't trust ya, ya got that?!"

"I could care less what you do or do not trust." Cloud stated his voice sounding unusually strained.

Following closely behind Barret, Cloud ran onwards, towards the reactor where their next obstacle stood waiting for them, one which, with any luck, Jessie and Wedge were already there, deciphering the codes in order to allow the group even deeper access into the reactor, so as to finish the job deep within the reactors core.

As cloud exited the passageway leading into the reactor, Cloud couldn't help but be impressed, as he stared in wonder at the surrounding room.

"I'll secure the escape passage. Concentrate on the mission, Cloud." Wedge stated, as he un-holstered his weapon, and stood guard at the exit that Cloud and the others had just entered through. "Geez, we're really gonna blow this huge furnace up? This'll be somethin' to see!" Wedge finished, before allowing Cloud and Barret to pass to the core.

Nodding towards Wedge, both Cloud and Barret walked to the reactor core's entrance, where Jessie and Biggs were already working at the control panels, hacking into the system, disabling any additional security precautions that may have been in place, as well as opening the entrance to the very most inner reactors core.

"Yo! This first time in a reactor?" Barret asked, as he saw Cloud looking around at the large room, compiled of many different screens, panels and robotics, in awe.

"No. After all, I did work for ShinRa, ya know." Cloud replied, a lie, but he couldn't stand engaging in conversation with these people, he couldn't honestly remember if he had, or hadn't been in a reactor before now.

Seemingly uncaring or unfazed by Cloud's attitude Barret continued, "The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it every day." He paused, as though to read Clouds face, but with his mask on, that was impossible. "It's the life blood of the planet. But ShinRa keeps sucking' the blood out with these machines."

Realizing he would eventually have to reply, Cloud broke in, "I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry."

Annoyed, Barret turned to Biggs who was working on the code. "Almost there?" Barret asked, glancing at a small timer he held within his pocket, his tone betraying his physic to his nervousness.

"Code deciphered" Biggs stated, with a small grimace on his face, as though thinking of a terrible thought.

"Good, let's go," Barret added, as the party moved inwards through the doorway.

"Think how many of our people risked their lives, just for this code..." Biggs finally said, voicing his thoughts at last about the ways in which they obtained the codes, just in time before Jessie opened the final door that would lead them to the reactor core.

"Into the elevator," Barret stated, as the group piled into the large elevator.

"Hey Cloud" Jessie asked, "Push that button other there." She finished, indicating to a large button that was labeled – _Reactor core._

As soon as Cloud pressed the button, the sound's of the elevators descent started, and to Cloud's misery, as did the wailings of Barret's voice. "Little by little the reactors will drain out all the life. And that'll be that."

"It's not my problem." Cloud said at last, cutting Barret off, wishing that the man would just be quiet, so he could get on with the job, get paid, and then get home, to where Tifa would be waiting.

"The planet's dyin' Cloud" Barret pleaded, as though trying to sway Cloud over to his side, and to join his team as a permanent member.

"The only thing I care about is finishin' this job before security and the Robo-guards come, then getting home to Tifa."

As Cloud finished, Barret turned away in anger, his body trembling from frustration and rage.

"How someone who seems to care about nothing more en' yourself, ever hooked up with her, is beyond me." Barret muttered through clenched teeth.

"That's none of your business." Cloud finished, as the elevator doors opened, and the group headed downwards, slowly, as they worked their way down a long steel ladder, until finally they stood within the true reactor, with only a narrow walkway between them and their goal.

The reactor, despite what people may believe, isn't just a bunch of machinery, cobbled together in the middle of a room with multiple work stations surrounding it. No, instead the chamber that hosted the reactor was massive; it extended hundreds of feet both up and down, of the actual reactor core. Various walk ways, and incisions were crisscrossing its way across the vast expenses. Far below the faint glow of mako energy being transformed into the power source that was used to fuel the great city of Midgar could be seen, its eerie glow seeming to radiate off the pale white walls.

" Ill stay here." Jessie stated, as she stood against the ladder, her weapon drawn, ready for any trouble that may present itself.

"When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk." Barret stated with a large grin on his face, as he handed Cloud a case of C4 plastic explosives. "Cloud, you set the bomb."

"Shouldn't you do it?" Cloud asked, his eyebrow rose slightly as he noticed the sweat that was now glistening off the top of Barret's forehead.

"Jus' do it! I gotta watch to make sure you don't pull nothin'."

""Fine, whatever" Cloud sighed, even more so annoyed now then before. How Barret ever became like a father to Tifa, was beyond him. He couldn't stand the man.

As Cloud knelt down next to the large dome with various wiring sticking out, a warning shouted within his mind, as flashes of the instrument in front of him began materializing in his mind. "Something's wrong…"

"What?" Barret asked, stepping a little closer.

"I don't… I don't remember.." Cloud finished, his head aching from the attempt at recalling what he once knew.

"Well hurry it up then" Barret stated, his voice becoming increasingly nervous, as he glanced around the room.

"R…Right" Cloud finished, as he placed the bomb on the centre floor next to the core.

Immediately following this however, sirens began howling across the room, and as Cloud looked upwards, a large metallic device came hurtling down towards them.

"GET READY!" Cloud Shouted, drawing his weapon, "Here they come!"

The Robot landed, its body resembled a large scorpion like machine with giant protruding pincers, and a deadly tail, that seemed to hold a laser along the tip. It sprinted towards Cloud on its nimble little scorpion like legs.

Cloud made a sound similar to disappointment, as he leapt upwards, raising his sword above his head and behind his back, to slash downwards, separating the machines body in half, easily defeating the robo-guard.

"Too easy." He stated, re-holstering his weapon, as he stared at the two halves of the once scorpion like machine.

"Let's get out of here" Barret added, shock evident in his voice at Cloud's obvious skill, and power.

"Ten minutes till detonation," Cloud added, as they sprinted backwards towards the elevator, where Jessie was waiting, Biggs was waiting in the elevator and immediately entered to code to send them back upwards, towards the top floor, where they could escape from.

As the doors opened, they immediately rushed out, meeting up with Wedge as they did so. Cloud glanced down at his watch.

"Three minutes left."

"Where good," Wedge noted, as he planted a small explosive against one of the walls leading to the train station.

He turned away, and covered his ears, as the wall exploded, giving a clear path to the outside streets.

As the group rushed away through the now newly found exit, the reactor exploded, a large ring of fire shot upwards to the sky, before the entire complex disintegrated, illuminating the night sky in a deadly blaze of fire, as the reactor exploded.

* * *

Stepping through the small open hole in the wall, Barret turned to face his men. "All right, now let's get out of here, Rendezvous at Sector eight station! Split up and get on the train!" Barret ordered, as Jessie, wedge and Biggs sped off in different directions, in order to throw off the pursuers that they knew would be coming.

Barret turned to leave as well.

"Hey.. Hey!" Cloud shouted, stopping Barret in his tracks, Cloud hand was wrapped around his sword.

"If it's about your money save it 'til we're back at the hideout." Then without waiting for a reply Barret bounded away, until Cloud at last, was alone.

Sighing, Cloud rushed off in the direction Barret had escaped too.

* * *

"This can't be happening…" Sephiroth whispered to himself as he stood in front of the small assembly of generals that were able to make it in such a short time.

Zack as always, stood beside Sephiroth, his face stern, his arms crossed, leaning slightly against the wall behind him.

"Send troops out to the sector! Spread them out, look for anyone suspicious!" Sephiroth ordered. "Anyone without pass cards should be detained and brought in for questioning!"

There was a murmur of acknowledgements.

"Treat everyone as though innocent, but be sure to inspect everything thoroughly!" Sephiroth concluded.

The assortment nodded.

"If you find any, bring them in peacefully, if they resist, don't be afraid to use force! These are terrorists, and should be dealt with accordingly!"

Sephiroth turned and looked around the room, pausing slightly at each face. "NOW GO!" He ordered with a swipe of his hand, dismissing the people.

Immediately the assortment scattered, each issuing the orders through their communication links to their scattered men throughout the vast city.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked Zack, as they too exited, "Your face tells me there's more then just this travesty..."

"It's Aeris… She was in that sector… I…"

"She'll be ok Zack," Sephiroth mouth formed into a thin line, as though he too doubted his own words, "She's tough, she can look after herself..."

"I Know… I just…" He replied, his fists balled together.

With a small sigh, Sephiroth looked Zack in the eyes. "Go… Go with the soldiers, find her. I'll be fine by myself."

"You…You sure?" Zack asked, his eyes shining with hope, his body already half turned towards the exit.

"Go." Sephiroth ordered, a faint smile on his own lips, as he stared into Zack's eyes.

With a small smile, and a quick nod, Zack darted towards the sub lift, which would transport him swiftly to the ShinRa personal deployment trains, which, within minutes, would deliver him in the area where the disturbance had taken place.

* * *

Rounding another corner, Cloud ran onwards, past the shocked and confused civilians that were scattered throughout the street, each being inspected by blue clad soldiers, as they were forced to hand over their identification papers, and hope that they wouldn't be brought in for questioning, after all, many people on the streets, secretly knew that what AVALANCHE was doing, was the right thing that needed to be done.

Cloud stopped, and stared as an innocent, was being dragged off against her will, towards a large holding truck, which was already starting to fill with both men and women, of various ages, Cloud noted that each of them, were dressed in rugged cloths.

In the peoples haste to escape the soldiers, nobody noticed the seemingly fragile young women, was who knocked to the floor by one of the people.

Cloud approached the women, and extended his arm to help her to her feet, which, after looking up into his eyes with her own gentle emerald eyes, she graciously accepted, with a gentle smile.

With braided golden brown hair, and dressed simply in a pink and red outfit, the women before him continued to smile gently, as she gently, and calmly brushed herself off, several flowers lay scattered on the floor, crushed under the footsteps of the people, yet even more lay carefully placed in the small basket that was draped over her arm.

"Excuse me…" She asked, her voice seeming to drift with the wind, "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Cloud lied, his eyes still staring intently into her own, as though trying to remember something forgotten in his mind. "Hey listen… You don't see many flowers around here you know?"

A large smile crosses the women's face, "Oh these… Do you like them? Their only a gil each."

"There're beautiful," Cloud admitted, instantly thinking of Tifa as he did so.

"Would you like to buy one?" She asked, her voice sounding as though she were more content with spreading beauty then with the money.

"Yea… I'll buy two..." Cloud thought, thinking of Barret's adopted daughter Marlene, who despite living near him for the last year, had never grown fond of him.

"Really?" She asked in amazement, as though no one else was interested in those which she found so amazing. "Oh thank you!" She finished, handing over two roses.

Cloud reached into his pocket, withdrawing two gill, before handing the money to the women.

"Thank you so much!" She said once more, bowing her head graciously.

"You should leave…" Cloud stated after several seconds, as the local blue soldier grunts drew in closer.

"Yes… I should," She smiled once more before beginning to walk away.

"Wait err... Do I know you, you look so familiar?" Cloud asked, as another shadowed figure surfaced to his mind, a brief flash followed, where one person held out a small photo, of a women, almost identical to the one before him.

"I don.. I don't think so…" She replied, craning her head as though trying to catch a glimpse through Cloud's mask.

"Sor.. Sorry then…" Cloud replied, before after once more thanking the women, allowed her to walk away, her flower basket swaying gently against her side as she did so.

Wrapping the flowers gently in the cloth that the women had wrapped them in, he gently placed them on the insides of his clothing, beneath the bandages, before turning, and once more ran onwards down the street, towards the sector eight train station.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Someone demanded to one of the soldiers on the street, as Cloud gingerly snuck past, not wanting to draw much attention to himself, which, with his sword and mask on, was a very hard feat.

"Hey, you there!" One of the soldiers yelled, pointing to Cloud, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"ShinRa soldiers…" Cloud whispered to himself, before turning to face the soldier. His hand was gripping the hilt of his buster sword, by sheer instinct alone. "I don't want any trouble…" Cloud started, all the while backing up.

"I'm arresting you!" The soldier shouted, before hastening forwards to Cloud, the soldiers gun was leveled on Cloud's body.

"Ok…" Cloud replied, holding his hands out, so as to allow them to apply to cuffs.

"What's with that sword mister?" He asked, nodding towards his buster sword.

"Protection." Cloud replied simply.

"A little excessive…" The soldier issued a hand signal, which brought in another two guards. "Nothing personal, but any suspicious people are to be brought in..."

"Hey… No probs," Cloud replied cheerfully, raising both arms in the air as though to surrender or signify that he was no threat.

One guard approached Cloud and just as he was about to attach the cuffs, Cloud struck, knocking the person in the chin, cracking the mans jaw, before instantly sweeping his leg high in the air, in a circular motion, that almost decapitated the remaining two with the sheer ferocity of his attack.

This however, brought the attention of even more soldiers, as they began to pour into the street, surrounding Cloud, forcing him to back up against the railing of the road they were on. Below, some several dozen feet, the empty tracks of the station stood.

"You're one of the terrorists?" A voice spoke up, cool, calm and fearless, as a figure, dressed in purple overalls, and small spiked shoulder pads, almost identical to what Cloud was wearing under his bandages approached, an almost identical sword to that of Cloud's was attached to the own mans backside.

"What's it to you?" Cloud shouted back, grasping the hilt of his sword ready to bring it to arms, should the situation require it.

"Then you are?" The man replied, he too bringing his weapon to bear. "You may be trying to imitate a SOLDIER, but there's no way you can wield such a weapon." The figure finished, pulling his own weapon from his back, spinning his sword with ease in one arm. "What's with your eyes?" He finished, noticing the green allure of Cloud's eyes. "Nice contacts, how much it cost you these days to impersonate a SOLDIER?"

The screeching of the train below vibrated the floor beneath Cloud.

Cloud smiled, hunching down slightly, as he pulled his sword upwards by a few centre meters.

"Get him!" The figure ordered, rushing towards Cloud as he did so ahead of the others, his own buster sword raised horizontally to the side.

"I don't have time for this!" Cloud shouted, re-holstering his weapon, before back flipping over the side, only to land feet first on the very edge of the trains back, which had came roaring past just moments before he flipped, and stood, staring at the soldiers and their leader, as they stood next to the railing, watching as he sped away on top of the train. "Next time!" He shouted towards the fuming soldiers that were still glaring at him from the distance, as the train carried him from viewing distance.

* * *

"That should keep the planet running at least a little longer…" Barret commented, as he lounged on the worn out cushioned seat of the sector eight train compartment, that was littered with various crates and other junk that had been accumulated, the rest of the team were scattered throughout the compartment, resting on anything that allowed them too.

"Yea… Hopefully.." Wedge added, as he leaned back against a wooden crate.

Silence followed, for several minutes until finally Wedge spoke up once more.

"Cloud never came back…" He stated, his voice filled with emotion, as his lip quivered slightly.

"Cloud… Hmmm… Wonder if he was killed…" Biggs added, his voice grim.

"Cloud…" Jessie thought out loud.

Above, a muffled thumping sound came from the roof of the train.

"Say…. Do you think Cloud's going to stay and fight for AVALANCHE till the end?" Biggs asked, his voice remaining confident yet curious.

"How the freakin' hell should I know? Do I look like a bloody mind reader to you?" Barret, his body quivering in frustration replied, his tone unusually violent, until after several seconds, he slammed his gun-arm through the nearest crate, causing it to shatter to pieces. "Hmpth… If you all weren't such screw ups..." He started, but stopped when he saw the look of hurt on his comrades faces.

"Hey Barret…" Wedge started, a thought coming to mind as he voiced it, "What about our pay?"

Barret, in response hammered his arm through another crate.

"Ummm… Err… Never mind..." Wedge finished, deciding now wasn't the best time to ask.

The train door on the opposite side of the compartment opened, and the occupants immediately stood ready for a fight. Only to their amazement and relief, saw that it was cloud, as he somersaulted into the compartment.

"Cloud!" Biggs, Wedge and Jessie stated in unison.

"Looks like I'm a little late..." Cloud half joked, glancing around the room, a grin covered his face behind his bandaged mask.

"You damn right, you're late!!" Barret yelled, as he stood to face Cloud, eye to eye. Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene!"

"It's no big deal. Just what I always do."

"Shit!" "Havin' everyone worried like that you don't seem to give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!"

"Hmm... You were worried about me!" Cloud asked in mock curiosity.

"Wha?" Barret began, then with a sigh he finished, "I'm takin' it outta your money, hot stuff!" Then after turning, he exited to the next compartment, as their destination loomed into view.

"Hey, Cloud! You were great back there!" Wedge broke in, before he too ran onwards to the next place.

Then, after Biggs gently slapped Cloud on the shoulder, and before exiting he turned and faced Cloud. "Heh heh... Cloud! We'll do even better next time!"

"Cloud" Jessie whispered, next to him, "Thank you… I'll close this… Come on..." She finished, indicating with her finger that Cloud should go on ahead to another carriage.

As the entered the next carriage, the train intercom came online with a short burst of static. _"Last train out of Sector eight Station. Last stop is Sector seven, Train _

_Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is twelve twenty three AM, Midgar standard time... " _

As they entered another cabin, they each took a seat, surrounding a well dressed business like man, who looked utterly terrified at the group that now surrounded him.

The man stood up. "This is why I hate the last train. Hoo-boy..." And with that, he exited to the next carriage.

Around the group, various conversations were being held, mostly concerning with what had just transpired at the reactor and about AVALANCHE.

"Huh? This is my house, so make yourselves at home." One of the people spoke to the group, a rugged person, dressed in recycled clothing.

Ignoring the man, Cloud remained standing.

"You see the headlines in the ShinRa Times?" One asked another.

"The terrorists that bombed the No. One reactor are based somewhere in the slums." Another stated, looking around as he did so. "...Blowing up a Reactor... they sure put some thought into this one."

"They must have a real calculating leader. I wonder what they'll do next?" The person replied, whom was engaged in the conversation.

"Stop actin' like a damn kid. Si'down an' shu'up!" Barret ordered, grabbing a hold of Cloud and yanking him down into a chair.

"Someday AVALANCHE is gonna' be famous ...And me, too!" Wedge stated all of a sudden, uncaring who heard.

"I'm sure you will be..." Jessie stated, wrapping her arms around Biggs' shoulders.

"It seems this train hasn't switched to security mode yet. I'm sure that will change by tomorrow." Biggs stated, as he craned his neck to glance around the train.

Jumping up, Jessie approached a monitor, and turned to face Cloud. "Hey, Cloud. You want to look at this with me?"

"Huh?" Cloud replied.

"It's a map of the Midgar Rail System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you."

"Err… Sure.." He replied, before standing, and walking over to where Jessie now stood infront of a 3D hologram of the city of Midgar, several options were layered across the side of the screen.

"I like this kinda stuff. Bombs and monitors... You know, flashy stuff." She paused, tapping several options on the display panel. "Okay, it's about to start, You ready?" She asked.

Cloud Nodded.

"This is a complete model of the city of Midgar, it's about a one to ten thousand scale model," She took a breath and continued. "The top plate is about fifty meters above ground, a main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other support structures built in each section..."

"Yea I know" Cloud stated.

"Well, there's eight reactors, and these reactors, keep the city of Midgar alive, every city used to have a name… Before the plate was built… Now all the cities have become slums…" Her voice took on a sad note. "Now instead of names, we refer to them by numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is…" She bowed her head, as though thinking of better times.

Cloud looked around, seemingly bored, even though he continued to fain interest.

"Phew... This is next! Look!"

A dotted line appeared on the map.

"This is the route the train is on. The route spirals around the main support structure" She took a moment to read the map. "We should be coming around the center area, right now." She sighed before continuing, as though preparing herself for the reason as to why she was explaining all this to Cloud.

Cloud waited patiently, now realizing there was some reason she was telling him this.

"At each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up.. It can check the identities and background on each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the central databank at Shinra headquarters." She smiled, an evil grin crossing her face, before she lent in and whispered into Clouds ear, "Anyone could tell that we look suspicious, so we're using fake ID's."

Cloud rolled his eyes, at the obviousness of the situation.

A few more minutes passed, until finally a red light started to flash.

"Speak of the devil... That light means we're in the ID Security Check area."

A red light shone through the compartment, but made no noise that would confirm that intruders were onboard.

"Anyhow, we're almost back now. That's a relief" Jessie finished, falling back into a chair, resting her in Biggs's lap.

Barret stood up and walked over to stand next to Cloud. "Look... you can see the surface now. This city don't have no day or night." A look of hatred covered his face. "If that plate weren't there... we could see the sky.." He punched his fist down onto the metal that held the chairs up, before re-seating himself.

Cloud turned, and looked out the window. A floating city... Pretty unsettling scenery."

Barret stood up. "Huh? Never expected anything like that to come outta your mouth.." He paused, thinking of his next words, ""...You jes' full of surprises.." He concluded a small smile on his face.

Cloud grunted before returning his attention out the window.

"The upper world... A city on a plate..." Barret stated in disgust, "It's 'cuz of that fucken 'pizza' in the sky, that people underneath are sufferin'!" his body began to tremble in rage once more. "And the city below is full of polluted air." His mouth twisted into a snarl, "On topa' that, the Reactor keeps drainin' up all the energy." He kicked over a small crate next to his feat as he finished.

"Then why doesn't everyone move onto the plate?" Cloud asked, although the answer seemed obvious.

"Dunno. Probably 'cuz they ain't got no money. Or, maybe..." Barret paused, "'Cuz they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets."

"I know... No one lives in the slums because they want to, it's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it."

The two remained silent, and with only the noises of Biggs' snoring to accompany them, they waited, as the train sped its way to the sector seven-train station.

* * *

Zack wondered around the now near empty streets of Midgar, several dozen people had already been rounded up, and was being transported to the holding cells for a more thorough investigations into their innocence. Although Zack was near positive that none was guilty of committing the act that has just occurred, he was sure that, the people were at least supporting the terrorists actions.

"We're all done here sir!" One of the lieutenants announced, as the holding cars began their journey to the private transport trains.

"Alright, ill catch up later" Zack replied.

"Yes sir!" The lieutenant replied with a salute, before turning on his heel and marching away.

"What a mess" Zack thought to himself, as he surveyed the destroyed wall as well as the debris that had been thrown from the reactor, which now littered the streets.

"Hey you." A pleasant voice whispered form behind him, as two arms wrapped themselves around Zack's waist, whilst the person's head rested itself onto the small of his back.

He smiled, pressing his own hands down onto the ones wrapped around his waist, whilst allowing a relived sigh to escape himself.

"I've missed you" The voice whispered, holding onto his waist tighter.

"I've missed you as well Aeris, I was so worried…"

"You shouldn't be," She replied, "I can take care of myself."

"I know… I Just… I just wish you would agree to live with me, instead of here…"

Sliding around to his chest, she held him tight once more, and he her, whilst she looked into his concerned eyes.

"I like it here…" She replied, once more holding onto his body, her flower basket, still almost completely full, was hugging around the back of her elbow.

"Did you sell many?" Zack asked, indicating to the flowers.

"No... Not really, I did sell two to this one person… He seemed so sweet... He kind of reminded me of you."

"You don't have to do anything like this you know… I can look after you..." Zack replied, wishing that Aeris would just allow him to take care of her, the way he wished he could.

"I know… But… That place isn't me..."

Zack sighed, holding her tighter. "I know" He replied, "I know… I love you…"

"I love you two… "She replied, once more burying her face in his chest.

* * *

After an hour of traveling through the stations of the various sectors, the train finally pulled to its final stop, the sector seven station or the train graveyard, as it was commonly referred to.

After several minutes, the group exited the train, where Barret walked out in front of the group, turned, and then faced then faced them. "Yo!! Get over here, all' ya!!" He barked, telling them to form a small semi circle in front of him. "This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now." He stated a smile on his face, now that he knew they were safe. "The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion!" He raised an arm into the air. "Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that!" He laughed. Then with a smile he told them all to meet them back at the hide out.

With that, they all ran onwards towards home, and Cloud, to Tifa.

* * *

High atop the city that was still bustling with the remnants of the people trying to escape the last few sweeps of terrorists, Rude stood overlooking his red haired partner whom held a cell phone in one hand, whilst his goggles, usually on top of his forehead, were now covering his eyes, as Reno stared down into the streets below, with his now magnified vision, at the couple walking away from the soldiers sweeps, and instead towards, what the Turks assumed, to be the home of the women in company.

"Yo, Tseng," Reno spoke into his small hand held call phone, "we've acquired the target, she's with the SOLDIER Zack..."

Tseng said nothing in response, as though calculating the best course of action. Reno waited patiently on the other end of the phone, his partner Rude, craning his own neck, and cracking his knuckles, in preparation for a possible fight.

"Abort the mission; so long as she's under the SOLDIER's care, we can't touch her, we don't want a repeat of last time."

Reno immediately thought back to the last time they had attempted to take Aeris, although requesting only, and not using force, Zack had responded by ferociously attacking each of the Turks. Had Sephiroth not been passing by, it would have been possible that they wouldn't be standing here, talking to Tseng as he and his partner was now.

"Roger that, sir," Reno responded as his body seemed to relax, quickly closing his cell and tucking it back into the inside pocket of his tousled jacket, before turning to Rude with a thumbs up.

Rude's body relaxed in response as well, as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"That was close." Rude stated, to his now standing partner.

"No shit, yo." Was all Reno could reply, as his grin covered his face, still staring down with a now relieved look at Zack and Aeris.

* * *

"We've finished rounding up the suspects." Zack reported to Sephiroth, as he stood in front of his leader, his hands at his sides, but a relived look on his face, after having escorted Aeris back to her home safely.

"You think any are guilty?"

"Of committing the act?" Zack paused, gathering his thoughts, "No… Of supporting the group.. Then yes..." Zack admitted.

"I see…" Sephiroth replied, before starting to walk to the tactical response meeting, which was to be held within the hour.

"How is Aeris?" He asked after several minutes.

"She's good, seems she didn't get involved with anything that happened..."

"You must be relived then..."

"Yea… I am… I don't know what I'd do… If I lost someone else…"

"I know…" Sephiroth replied, in a distant voice, as though his mind was once more remembering his painful past.

"I did run into one though," Zack spoke up, after a few moments.

"Oh? And you let him escape?" Sephiroth asked, turning to face Zack with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yea right, the fucker was imitating us, did a flip onto a train."

"Imitating?" Sephiroth asked, curious.

"Yea, he was wearing a buster sword and green contacts, it almost fooled me, he looked like a real SOLDIER, I swear if I didn't know better, I'd swear he was the real thing."

"That's impossible" Sephiroth stated, "No SOLDIER is unaccounted for, it was an imposter."

"I know" Zack replied, before Sephiroth pushed open the door leading into the tactical response team.

"Zack" Sephiroth spoke, as he was part way into the darkened room.

"Yea?"

"Stay outside, this won't take long."

* * *

Walking towards Tifa's well kept bar, the seventh heaven, Cloud trudged up to the entrance in time to see a flock of people running out, as the burley voice of Barret chased every person inside to evacuate.

"Yo! Cloud!! Get off your slow-movin' ass and get in ere'!" Barret shouted from the entrance to Cloud, who scowled at the thought of being told what to do, by the likes of barret.

Pushing open, one of the well polished, and sturdy wooden doors, Cloud entered the _seventh heaven_ _bar_, Jessie, Biggs, wedge, and Tifa were already inside waiting, Barret was no where to be seen. Tifa was wearing her usual low cut black mini skirt, and white tank top, that had two straps across the front for support, which Cloud loved so much.

The bar was well furnished with wooden flooring, a long counter stood along the side, several chairs lined the length of the well polished counter, and several wooden tables with well cushioned chaired were situated along the open floor, several abandoned drinks were on each, from the previous people who had ran from Barret.

A small girl walked down from the upstairs room, "Papa!" She squealed, instantly running to down the stairs, expecting to see Barret waiting with open arms, but, mid way down, she caught sight of Cloud, and immediately ran to take cover behind the closest piece of furniture.

Smiling slightly, Tifa walked over to the little girl. "Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?" She asked, smiling with both her lips and her eyes at the young child.

Marlene shook her head still intimidated, despite the many months that Cloud had spent with Tifa, by the sight of Cloud's bandaged body, and by the sight of his glowing eyes.

Sighing, Tifa stood up, and walked over to Cloud "Welcome home, Cloud. Looks like everything went well." She smiled, before gently pushing down the bandages around his jaw, before gently giving him a kiss on the lips, which he happily returned, for the first time in hours, smiling. "Did you fight with Barret?" She asked, after their lips parted.

Cloud looked to the side, embarrassed as he mumbled something under his breath, while turning his heel on the ground.

Shaking her head and looking to the roof, Tifa gave an exasperated sigh "I should have known." She started, glaring at Barret, and then at Cloud in turn "He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little." She paused, and her eyes seemed to loose their intensity, as she looked at Cloud's body, hoping that he hadn't strained himself too much too soon after recovery, the bandages after all, were to reinforce his newly mended body. "I was worried." She finished.

"You shouldn't be." Cloud stated, pulling out a piece of cloth from the inside of his clothing, before unwrapping it, revealing two beautiful red roses.

"Flowers? How nice..." She paused, "You almost never see them here in the slums." "But..."

Cloud extended one of the flowers to Tifa.

"A flower for me? Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have..." She replied, reaching out to take the flower, only to have Cloud pull it back slightly, she grinned, and quickly gave him another kiss, before taking the flower from his hand, and pressing it close to her nose. "Thank you, Cloud. It smells wonderful." She looked around the bar, and again at the flower, "Maybe I should fill the store with flowers." She stopped, looking at Cloud, as he bent down extending the second one to Marlene who was still huddled in the corner.

Quickly, Marlene ran forward, grabbed the flower without thanks, and hid behind Tifa's legs, peeping around to quickly stare at Cloud's eyes, before huddling back in fright..

"Sorry, Cloud. Marlene seems a little shy today." Tifa noted, patting Marlene's head with her hand.

Marlene said nothing to this. But the small smile on her lips as she pressed the rose to her nose showed Cloud she did enjoy the gift.

"It's fine." Cloud replied, bending in to kiss Tifa again, only to have her pull back, with a small grimace on her face.

"What?"

"Your face…" She replied, laughing, as she tossed him a small damp cloth from the counter.

After scrubbing his face clean, she bent in once more, and kissed his cheek. "Much better."

"Oh, Cloud!" Wedge called out, from the counter, a small spoon in his fingers as he was eating something on the counter, "Tifa really knows how to cook. Mmm, mmm..." He stated between mouthfuls of the food, after swallowing he continued, "Anyway, let me tell you somethin'."

Cloud turned to face Wedge, his arms crossed. "I'm not interested-." He started, without a seconds thought. But a quick stomp on the foot by Tifa caused him to change his mind, "About what?" He asked, insincerely, as Tifa glared at him.

Un-phased however, Wedge spoke again, setting his spoon down as he did so. "Tifa always lets me taste her cooking." He started laughing, before swiveling around on the chair, and grasping his stomach, "And look at me now, I'm roly-poly. Don't know whether should be happy or sad." He continued laughing, as he turned back around to his meal "But it's the good food and drinks that make this shop famous." Biggs reached out for a drink from behind the bar, and quickly took a large gulp of the crystal clear liquor.

"Careless... You're getting all excited. Wonder what for...?" Jessie suddenly asked, as she leaned over Biggs.

Biggs laughed, handing Jessie a drink, "Aah!! Nothin' like that first drink after a job!" Biggs stated with a satisfied smile. "Hey Cloud why don't you come join me?" He asked, as he hic-cupped slightly.

"No" Cloud replied.

"What!? you tellin' me you're too good to drink with me?" Biggs began.

Tifa once more kicked Cloud in the foot, causing him to change his mind once more, all the while glaring at Tifa, who was smiling pleasantly. "I mean… Yea why not."

"Oh!! That's more like it!" Biggs shouted, grabbing another bottle from behind the counter and tossing it to Cloud, who caught it in one of his hands. "Even if you were with SOLDIER, you're still a rookie here. So you'd better listen to whatever I tell ya!" He hic-cupped once more, before realizing that Barret may be mad, if he found out he was trying to order Cloud around. "Oh... Don't tell Barret what I jus said."

Cloud rolled his eyes, and started to walk towards the stairs, his hand gently tugging on Tifa's as he did so.

"Ho-ho!" Barret yelled out, as he made a sudden re-appearance into the bar.

"Papa, welcome home!" Marlene immediately cried out, running over to his open arms, where he scooped her up and onto his wide shoulder.

"Huh? Where'd you get that flower?" Barret asked, noticing the red leafed rose in her tiny little hands.

"Cloud gave it to me." She replied cheerfully.

"Did you thank him?" he asked, craning his neck to look up at her.

"…… Thank you, Cloud." She whispered, slightly less scared now that her papa was protecting her.

"Great!" Barret yelled. Before running over to a pinball machine in the corner, and after pressing a small button, a small elevator shaft opened up, "Get in here, fools!! We're startin' the meetin'!!" He called, as he hopped down below, into the secret room.

Jessie, Wedge and Biggs quickly followed, Cloud however walked to the bar, and Tifa entered around the other side, to sit and face him.

"Sit down." She instructed.

Smiling he took a seat.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yea… Give me something hard" he replied, looking at the shelf of various liquors.

"Isn't that usually my line?" She teased, before walking and pulling down two glasses, and several bottles. He chuckled at her joke.

"You know, I'm relieved you made it back safely." She stated, after mixing their drinks together, and handing one to Cloud.

Cloud raised an eye brow, "What's with you all of a sudden? That wasn't even a tough job." He took a swing of the drink, feeling as it burnt its way down his throat.

She paused, looking down at the floor, "I guess not... You were in SOLDIER after all."

Cloud set the drink down on the table. "I'm fine Tifa" He replied, "My body's healed nicely; I don't even need these bandages for support."

"But.. You recovered too soon, you were only there for less then a year… With those injuries…" She started, but a smile from Cloud cut her off. "I know, I'll keep wearing these till you think I'm fine…. But I really am."

She nodded, but didn't look any less relieved.

He reached across the table, and took her hand in his, "Come ere'," he stated, causing her to jump up onto the bar, and swirl around till she was facing cloud, her legs on either side of his body. He gently killed her lips once, holding the kiss for several long minutes, she smiled, her tension easing slightly.

"Ok, she whispered"

"Hey! What's keepin' ya!" A voice called out, as Barret beckoned once more for them to come down.

Cloud slid out of his chair, gently helping Tifa down as he did so, before walking over to the small hidden elevator.

"Oh and Cloud", Tifa started. "Make sure you get your pay from Barret."

"Don't worry," He replied, "Once I get the pay, I'll help pay for the repairs to this place."

He pressed the button and entered into the lower depths of the bar.

* * *

Collapsing into a carpeted blue well furnished chair, outside of the waiting room for the tactical response meeting, Zack propped both legs up onto another chair, slouching down as he did so, his Buster sword leaning gently against the wall closest to him.

"Yo!" A voice called out from the side, as Reno and his partner Rude entered the lounging area.

"Yo," Zack replied, waving his hand in a quick greeting, but otherwise ignoring the Turk, memories of their last encounter still vivid within his thoughts.

"How's shit these days?" Reno asked, dropping down into a chair across from Zack, Rude decided to stand, looking as imposing as ever beside Reno.

"I think you know the answer to that," Zack replied, narrowing his eyes towards the Turks.

"Yo, common, you still sore about that shit? We apologized didn't we?"

"That's beside the point," Zack replied, his tone starting to take on an edge, as his hand twitched towards his sword.

"Yo, man… Look we didn't know OK?" Reno started but was cut off by Zack.

"I don't care…" He paused, "You come near Aeris again, and I'll kill you." Zack stood, collecting his weapon as he did so before exiting the room, walking away from the stunned and speechless Turks.

"Shit" Reno muttered to his partner.

Rude remained silent.

"Yo, let's take him out sometime, show him we don't want nothin' between us, or some shit yea?"

Rude remained silent once more, but nodded in agreement to his partners idea.

* * *

As he entered the small secret room of the bar, Cloud looked around; to the side, Barret was busy single handedly punching a red punching bag, while Marlene cheered him on, Jessie was in a corner, working on her small laptop, whilst Wedge was seated, resting on a small double length chair.

"Hey Cloud; you think I'm a little too uptight?" Wedge asked, as Cloud entered the room.

"No.." Cloud immediately replied, with no Tifa around, he was back to being his usual unsocial self.

"Well, that's ok. Don't worry about me. I don't look like it, but I'm a coward at heart." Wedge laughed.

"Oops…" Jessie squeaked, as she opened a live news feed on her computer, "hey guys, look at the news, you guys think it's all because of my bomb?" She smiled proudly, as everyone gathered to watch, "But all I really did was just make it like the computer told me."

Turning away from the computer, as nothing of relevance was on, Barret turned to Cloud, "Yo. Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya, was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?"

"None. I'm positive." Cloud replied, leaving out his run in with the black haired stranger at the train tracks.

"You sound pretty sure."

"If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now."

Barret snorted, "Don't go thinkin' you so bad jes cuz you was in SOLDIER."

Cloud made no reply to this, merely shook his head.

"Hey! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' on to ShinRa. Don't forget your skinny ass's working for AVALANCHE now!"

Cloud glared at Barret, causing Barret to glare back in return. "Stayin' with Shinra?" he shook his head in frustration, as Barret's incompetence once more showed itself, "You asked me a question and I answered it... That's all."

Barret turned and started punching his bad once more.

"I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money." Cloud stated at last, turning to leave.

"Shit!" Barret replied, having forgotten that Cloud wasn't officially a member of AVALANCHE yet, and more a paid mercenary, he punched the bag once more, causing it to fall off its hinges.

"Papa. you're so great!" Marlene shouted in awe, as she watched the punching bag roll along the floor.

As cloud reached the elevator, Tifa came bouncing down. Cloud paused for a moment, but walked past.

"Wait, Cloud!" Tifa called out.

Barret snorted once more, crosses his arms over his chest, "Tifa! Let him go! Looks like he still missin' the Shinra!" Barret spat.

"Barret that's not true!" Tifa yelled back, frustrated that Barret refused to be kind to her boyfriend, she wondered if, had Cloud been someone else, or had his relation to her been different, might he of treated him differently. "And Cloud, you could stand to be nicer!"

"Sorry…" Cloud mumbled.

"Hey guys!" Jessie yelled, as another news feed came through her computer, "Check this out!"

Immediately everyone rushed around her computer, as the President's speech was broadcasted about the most recent terrorist bombing.

_"...Today the Number One Reactor was bombed. The terrorist group AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for the bombing. It is expected that AVALANCHE will continue its reign of terror. But citizens of Midgar... there is no need to fear. I have immediately mobilized SOLDIER to protect our citizenry against this senseless violence. Thank you and good night. _

Cloud, after hearing the news report, decided it was time for him to leave, and exited through the elevator, Tifa followed closely behind.

"Cloud… Listen… I know I've asked you this before… But… Would you please join AVALANCHE? As a member, not as a mercenary…"

Clenching his jaw together, Cloud shook his head, "Sorry Tifa, but that's none of my business."

"The planets dying Cloud! Slowly but surly it's dying… Someone has to do something…"

"Then let Barret and his little gang handle it, there's no reason, you or I should get more involved then we already are."

Cloud turned to leave, not wanting a repeat of the same argument, which they had, had several times in the last few weeks, since Barret approached him to join AVALANCHE.

"Cloud… I'm joining Barret on the next mission; I can't sit on the side lines anymore!"

Stopping, Cloud turned to face Tifa, a look of shock on his face. "Tifa! You can't it's too dangerous!" He replied.

"Cloud… Do you love me?" She asked.

"Of course" Cloud replied, taken aback by the question.

"And do you remember your promise to me? About how you would protect me?"

"Of course…" Cloud started. "I've proven that I would, before as well!"

"Then if you do, join me and protect me… You know you can… I know you can…" She pleaded, taking his hand in hers.

He glared at Tifa, but said nothing, as he weighed his feeling of his heart against the warnings in his mind that shouted that this was against everything he used to believe in. Slowly, after looking into her pleading eyes, he nodded once, his eyes showing that he was not at all happy with the tactic she had just used.

"Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER! A promise is a promise! Here!!" Barret called out, throwing a handful of Gill at Cloud, who caught it in one hand.

Cloud after spending a few moments counting, started laughing, "This is my pay?" He asked, as though expecting the other half to come sailing across the room at any moment. "Don't insult me."

Barret started stomping his foot in annoyance, as he punched his fist against the wall.

"You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for three thousand," he stated, his arms folded.

"What...!?" Barret started fuming, at the absurd amount of money Cloud was asking. "Uh... ugh... That money's for Marlene's schoolin'..." Barret turned around, calculating how much he could spare. "Two thousand!"

"Barret" Tifa interrupted, she smiled weakly, as she glanced at the still glaring Cloud. "Cloud's decided to join us!"

"What?!" Barret took a step back in shock, as stared at the SOLDIER before him, who was looking none too pleased with the scenario.

"Alright!" He yelled, "In that case… The next target… Is Mako reactor…. Number FIVE!"

Tifa nodded, then after an apologetic look to Cloud, walked up the stairs, before turning, and curled her finger towards Cloud, telling him to follow.

Although still glaring, a small smile broke on his face, as he hurried up the stairs after her, her clothing already littering the stairway.

* * *

"This is preposterous!" Sephiroth yelled his reaction coming to little surprise to the gathered war generals, officials and strategists. "You would have us kill thousands of people to kill a band of terrorists? I knew you were twisted Rufus, but never did I imagine!" Sephiroth yelled to the blond haired young male that was heading the war meeting, dressed in a white suit and white long jacket, Rufus was smirking proudly at his plan to blow up the plate around sector seven.

"Does anyone else think this?" Rufus asked scanning the area, his arms were crossed over his chest, and his eyes seemed to suggest that he knew he would get what he wanted; he always got what he wanted.

A murmur went through the crowd but none seemed to have the courage to raise their hand, after all, those who defied Rufus, usually ended up down in the slums, begging for pocket change when their performance levels were re-evaluated for a continuation of their services.

"I do." A voice answered, rising from the back of the gathered officials Tseng stood up. "This plan is madness."

Rufus glared at Tseng's seemingly insubordinate act.

"I object as well" Reeve stood up finally after several minutes, along with Sephiroth and Tseng, although trembling on his legs, he voiced his objection, supported some what by the thought of Tseng and Sephiroth's political aid.

"Is there anyone else?" Rufus asked, glaring around the room.

Several more generals and officials stood up, but the large majority of the room remained quiet.

"The cost to the upper plate would be too great" Tseng added, trying to convince Rufus that bombing the sector's plate that the terrorist group AVALANCHE was said to be hiding out.

"Like I care!" Rufus snapped, banging his fist against the wall as he did so.

"If you precede with this madness Rufus…" Sephiroth paused "….. I will kill you…" Sephiroth whispered in a voice, just loud enough for the people in the room to hear, his voice filled with venom, and everyone in the room had no doubt in their minds, that what Sephiroth had just stated, would be the truth, should Rufus proceed with this plan. "I will take care of the terrorists." He finished, glaring at Rufus, his emerald eyes seeming to burn holes into each person that had not objected.

Taken aback by Sephiroth's threat, Rufus stepped back slightly, as though fearful for his life.

The sound of a ringing cell phone interrupted the atmosphere of the room as Rufus quickly snatched his cell from his inside pocket and brought it to his ear.

"Rufus speaking." He paused, listening to the person on the other end, "No I said I'm busy now." He paused again, as the voice spoke back their reply. "Go wait in my room, ill be up there soon…. And…. Wear something…. From your shoot on page eight." He hung up the cell, his usual cocky grin back on his face, as he pushed the cell into his pocket.

Sephiroth continued to glare at Rufus's lack of respect for the people gathered, and for himself.

"You know what, do what ever you need to," Rufus spoke up, already partially exiting the room, "You have two weeks to end the threat, if not by then… We do things my way!" With that Rufus exited the room, followed closely behind by his supporters, until only Tseng, Reeve and Sephiroth were left within the room.

"That wasn't a smart move on your part." Tseng noted to Sephiroth, as he watched Rufus exit down the hall.

"I know." Sephiroth replied, as he stared down at his distorted reflection in the well polished mahogany table

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Tifa whispered to Cloud, as they were finally together, alone, in the upstairs room of her bar. She was wrapped gently in his arms, as they both sat up upon the wall next to her double bed, both were wrapped in the same sheet, there bodies naked beneath.

"Not so bad, after Mr. Save the Planet stopped blabbering on about what ever he was talking about." Cloud replied, smiling slightly at the thought of Barret finally ceasing to complain about every little thing that Cloud did.

"You're horrible," Tifa replied in her voice she reserved only for cloud, as she drew him closer, a smile on her face as she gazed into his eyes.

"Do you remember anything new?"

Cloud paused, as though gathering his thoughts, as he looked into Tifa's eyes. "No, but I met someone, two people… They looked so familiar…" Cloud shook his head, as the strain of trying to remember started to make his head ache. "So familiar… It's like I knew them so well…."

"That's a start at least" Tifa whispered with a smile, as Cloud's lips drew closer to hers, kissing her gently.

"I'm so glad I found you again," She whispered, "after all those years, you really did become a SOLDIER like you promised me." She whispered again, kissing him once more, "And you came back to me, to protect me from ShinRa."

Cloud smiled, kissing her once more, as he held her tighter in his embrace. "Just like five years ago at Nibelheim" he added, kissing her again.

Tifa glanced to the side for a moment, unsure of how to answer, she knew that she hadn't seen him since they were children, yet Cloud believed they had met again five years ago… But he wasn't there, she knew that. Yet still, because of his fragile state of mind, she lied.

"I know" She replied, kissing him again, till they both slid lengthwise onto the bed, kissing each other once more.

* * *

Standing at the white fence that was the entrance to his fiancé's mothers house, and soon to be mother in laws house, Zack took a moment to close his eyes, and take in the majestic feel of the plush landscape, that was a welcome change form the usual depressing and dark city of Midgar, flowers filled the early night air with the scent of pollen, which seemed to make every muscle in Zack's body relax.

Pushing past the gates, and entering to the front door of the house, Zack knocked on the sturdy door of the old fashioned brick house twice with the back of his hand.

Waiting a few moments, he could hear the sound of someone approaching the door, as the sounds of their shoes on the flooring gave off small thudding sounds. A small click sounded, and the door swung open.

"Zack! I haven't seen you in days how are you?"

"Thank you Elmrya, I'm fine." Zack replied, staring at the step mother of Aeris, whom had long brown hair, and was wearing a very motherly looking red dress, with a small apron wrapped around the front.

"Is Aeris here?" Zack asked.

"She's upstairs hun," She replied, letting Zack enter, as she returned back to the kitchen. "Will you be staying the night?"

"If it's no problem" Zack replied, before placing his blade at the side of the door, Zack thanked Elmrya and quickly walked up the stairs which would lead into Aeris room.

"And Zack…"

Zack stopped in the middle of the stairs, before leaning back to face Elmrya, his hands gripping the wooden railing. "Yea?"

"…No funny business, I just cleaned up." She replied while a humored smile.

Laughing Zack continued up the stairs.

Knocking twice, as he waited outside the narrow well furnished, and well maintained corridor that would lead into Aeris room, he waited for a reply.

"Come in" Aeris voice called out form inside.

Pushing the door open, he entered into Aeris' room, gazing around, he once again was taken aback by how truly pink and red the room was, with pink walls down to the pink furniture and carpet, whilst red roses filled any space available along the walls. He shook his head, before walking over to where Aeris sat perched on her bed, a small book folded at her side.

"Oh, Zack!" She called, smiling instantly at seeing Zack. "What are you doing here?"

"Missed you…"

She smiled once more, and beckoned that he come over to her, shifting to the side as she did so.

Sitting down next to Aeris, he draped one arm over her shoulder, and drew her in close.

"I just missed you," He repeated once more, as he saw Aeris looking up at him, with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I missed you too," She replied, before looking at him with teasing eyes, "But the answers no."

Zack shook his head "Not here for that..."

"Oh?" Aeris asked feigning shock, as she smiled gently to let him know she was only teasing. "That's a first."

When Zack didn't laugh, she knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?" She asked, as she curled up closer to Zack, resting one arm around his waist.

"I just missed you…" He said once more, as he closed his eyes, wrapping Aeris in tight, but said nothing else, despite the puzzled look Aeris was giving him.

"Ok" She whispered, holding him back as equally tight, wondering what was causing Zack to act this way. "You miss him don't you?" She asked after several long minutes.

He remained silent, but the quivering of his lip, and the slight increased hold on her body, told Aeris all she needed to know, as she continued to hold him close, resting her head onto his chest, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Hunched over the status reports that his men had given to him, throughout the last few days since the war meeting, Sephiroth sat, reading each report, pausing momentarily at each, deciding, calculating within his mind what the next terrorist target was.

"Something we wouldn't expect," He found himself saying.

Pausing over what seemed like the five hundredth status report, he smiled, as he nodded slowly. "Reactor five." He stated. The most well armed reactor within ShinRa, something that only a suicidal team would do, something that ShinRa wouldn't expect.

"They'll attack Reactor five."

* * *


End file.
